Penthouse in Paradise
by TwilightCullenLvr9
Summary: Hot party girls -PLUS- Wild sexy guys -PLUS- FL beach penthouse all summer -EQUALS- endless Partying/Lemons/Laughs/Drama. Can they find and hold onto something more than meaningless drunken nights and random hookups? AH. BxE AxJ RxEm
1. Prologue

_**AN: **Hey guys, so this is my first venture into writing a fanfic all my own, and I'd love to thank angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for giving me the constant inspiration and arsenol of crazy thoughts and ideas to come up with this story. This prologue is short, I know, and I can promise the chapters will get a lot more fun and interesting, but this just seemed like an interesting way to set the stage of Bella's mind. It's actually more of a flashback than anything. I can't wait to get into the other chapters because that's where the fun begins! It's been fun writing it, so I hope people enjoy reading it too! And, ok, I'm shutting up now...on to the story..._

Penthouse in Paradise Prologue 

**BPOV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be arriving at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport in approximately five minutes. The local time is now 3:25 p.m. and the weather is sunny and ninety-eight degrees. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened as we land and we are taxied to the gate," the flight attendant standing at the front of the plane said into the loudspeaker microphone. I suppose that was for the benefit of all the passengers in the back of the plane in Coach, because I could hear her just fine, considering I was seated in the second row of First Class.

I closed the book I was reading and slid open the window shade attempting to get my first view of this place my father, Charlie, called home. A burning stream of sunlight beamed in on me and was blinding momentarily. Wow, had I been reading that long? I gave my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust and peered back out the window, then noticing the sparse clouds scattered throughout the sky just below the plane. It looked like a beautiful day here and the weather would be amazing, albeit ninety-eight degrees was a lot hotter than what I was accustomed to. It would be perfect though if only I were anywhere near a beach.

As we neared the airport and were in the midst of landing, I noticed the outstretched sea of tall skyscrapers and buildings for miles, as far as I could see. I'm not sure what I expected Atlanta to be like, maybe cotton fields or cow crossings. Hell, even something more like Manchester, New Hampshire and what I'm used to would have been more expected. I knew Atlanta was a major city and I'd looked up all kinds of things about my new home online, but for some reason I still had a _Dukes of Hazard _type image in my mind.

The plane landed and the same flight attendant stood and spoke into the microphone again, "Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. Please remove all carry-on baggage from the overhead compartments before exiting the plane. Enjoy your stay in Atlanta, and we hope you'll fly with us again."

I grabbed my laptop bag and my purse from underneath my seat and exited the plane as I dug through my purse looking for my cell phone. I pulled it out and powered it on while walking through the gateway to pick up my luggage. Immediately, I called my voicemail and listened to a message from Charlie instructing me that he was going to pick me up from the airport outside the baggage claim. _DUH! _Where else would he pick me up?! Although, I was actually just thankful that he actually remembered. Working as the police chief of Cobb County meant constant interruptions and calls and not much time allotted for family—which in my book, that was a blessing in most cases. I'm positive my mother thought that by sending me here to live, my dad would be able to instill some boundaries and guidance that my life in Manchester had been lacking. But I knew better than that. Sure, my dad could be somewhat of a hard-ass sometimes when he _was _around, but truthfully, I've always been a daddy's girl and getting my way wasn't difficult with him.

After my mother said her and Phil were moving in together, I knew I had to get out of there. It's not that he was a monster or a completely horrible guy; it's just that he wasn't my dad. And being around him and my mom could be sickening at times with all their blatant over-the-top PDA's, incessant I love you's, and pet nicknames. It was just disturbing to me how attached at the hip they were. I couldn't understand how my mother, or anyone for that matter, could stand to be around someone _constantly. _I have never been that way with any of my boyfriends or guys I've dated. Each one was great, but only in small doses; otherwise I'd get bored easily and move on before they got too clingy.

Although, I'd miss some of my friends in New Hampshire, it was nice to have a fresh start and be away from some of the drama that's been playing out all my life. Hopefully, I'd find some cool people to hang out with in Georgia to bide my time until I go away to college in a couple years, probably to the University of New Hampshire.

I waited rather impatiently at the designated baggage carousel for my luggage to come. I swear these things always took forever. I finally saw my luggage start to spill out, and I went and grabbed all the bags off the carousel and placed them onto my cart. As I attempted to steer the massively-packed cart through the doors outside, I _might _have ran into a few people. I said I was sorry, but truthfully, if you see a luggage cart with this much stuff on it, I would think that people would move the fuck out of the way…maybe Georgians didn't have that same common sense though.

When the doors slid open, I was instantly hit with a sticky sensation that caught my breath and made it difficult to breathe. I had never had to really endure humidity like this in New Hampshire, but hopefully, this wouldn't be an everyday occurrence here. It was rather uncomfortable, and undoubtedly would not be good for my hair…or my sweat glands.

"Wow, Bella, you'd think that all the things that were shipped to the house last week would be enough. I had no idea you would have this many bags with you too," Charlie responded. Yeah, nice to see you too, dad.

"Those were non-essentials. It's not easy to pack up everything you own and move 1,100 miles away. It's only five bags, dad," I replied bitterly.

"Right, I was just kidding, Bells. Come here and give your old man a hug," Charlie replied as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Glad to have you here, honey," he whispered.

"Me too," I responded curtly. I loved my dad, but lovey-dovey shows of affection were so not my thing.

Charlie put my luggage into the back of the Lincoln Navigator, as I climbed in the front and fiddled with the radio trying to find a good radio station to listen to.

"So Bella, I need to be back at the station at 9 o'clock tonight, but we can grab something to eat before then if you like. You'll be okay by yourself overnight, right?"

"Of course, dad. I'm fully capable of sleeping through the night without you there with me. Besides, I need to get unpacked and start making a shopping list of things I need to get before school starts next week."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you're not the same little Isabella that used to force me to play that 'Pretty Pretty Princess' game with her anymore. Now you're a sophomore in high school and independent just like your old man."

"Thanks for the flashback, but we can still play Pretty Pretty Princess if you want, dad," I laughed, as I watched him cringe without responding.

I stared out the window and wondered what school would be like next week and whether I'd fit in with any of the people here. I could only hope that there'd be a few people that would take interest in parties and having a good time in other ways than four-wheeling and cow-tippin'. Maybe I'd be pleasantly surprised in the same way I had been with the skyscrapers. Otherwise, it was going to be a long two years until college.

_**AN: **OK....so let me know what you think so far and what you'd like to see in the coming chapters. Next chap skips ahead to last day of school before the girls are heading out to Panama City Beach, Florida...._


	2. Southern Pride and Hot Rides

_**AN:**__ OK, so I didn't want you all to wait long for the first chapter, so here it is. (I was never very good at keeping secrets or surprises…I'd always tell right away. And it's written, so SURPRISE! LOL) Yeah, so let me know what you think please! _

_And of course, I'd like to give a super huge thank you to my girls angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for sucking me into your world of craziness…or maybe becoming a part of mine! ;) Our constant fits of laughter spark many ideas for this story._

_I guess I should also mention that I don't own Twilight or these characters, but the lovely Stephenie Meyer does…I just borrow them on the weekends and make them do fun things._

* * *

Ch. 1 – Southern Pride and Hot Rides

**Bella POV**

Spending my days wasting away in Mr. Bishop's U.S. History class was the _last _thing I wanted to be doing on a beautiful Friday afternoon in May. I could probably think of 100 things I'd rather do in 1,000 different ways than listen to his monotonous voice drone on and on about the insignificant details of supposed "interesting" facts of the civil war. I was about to fall asleep at my desk when Tyler Crowley stood up and slammed his fist into his desk.

"That's right! If only General Lee was alive now! Country boys nowadays wouldn't put up with some yankees movin' in and tryin' to tell us what to do!" he shouted.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to anyone in particular or just got really worked up by whatever discussion was going on, but I heard Jessica Stanley snort loudly and exclaim, "The North won, South lost. Get _over _it, Tyler! If they didn't win the first time, they _definitely _wouldn't win on account of an ignorant hick like you helping. Sit down and shut up."

I had to stifle a laugh, so that I wasn't caught in the midst of the crossfire. Jessica was just one of those girls who could be very blunt about things and was usually not afraid to speak her mind good or bad; well, in most circumstances anyway… I didn't always agree with her; she could be really ditzy sometimes. But in this case, she was dead on. Seeing Tyler slink back into his seat with a hurt expression on his face, almost like a sad puppy dog that had just been scolded and wacked with a newspaper for peeing on the rug, did bring a light of amusement and entertainment to this dreadful hour of post-final exam reflection and discussion.

Apparently being raised in Georgia brings out intense feelings when discussing the civil war, because anytime the subject was brought up in class, every day it seemed like a heated debate erupted on how "the South shall rise again" or on the despicable characteristics of "those dern yankees." Naturally, I wanted to jump from my seat in protest to such statements, but generally deemed it a pointless battle. Ignoring the discussions altogether seemed like a better option; that way I didn't take any offense to any of the ramblings, as only having moved here to Woodstock, Georgia from New Hampshire at the beginning of this year, I still very much considered myself to be one of those said "yankees" and am continually perplexed by some of the mannerisms of the South.

I have made a solemn vow to myself that the words "ya'll" or "yer" would never escape my lips. Just thinking of the jokes and laughs I would surely receive from my friends back home was enough motivation, not to mention the fact that it isn't even proper English. And what really is the purpose of putting ridiculously huge tires on a pickup truck and then driving it off through deep mud holes!? I do not see how this could be considered fun by any definition. Some things I may never understand, but thankfully, on my first day of junior year, I met some friends who seemed (somewhat) normal – much more like my old friends from New Hampshire. I'm not sure how I would've survived a whole torturous year in this place without Alice and Rose.

I remember Alice practically ran me over with her car in the parking lot the first day of school, and interestingly, we've been best friends ever since. It's actually a funny joke between us at this point and is often her favorite threat to throw at me in an argument.

_"Bella, next time you might not be so lucky and my brakes will fail!!" _

_"Better watch your step in the parking lot, chick, wouldn't want you to get ran over by a sexy Lexus!" _

She oozes sarcasm in every word, but I always just brush her off because I know even on her bitchiest day, she'll never wish anything but good things for me. She's like the best, crazy, pixie-like sister I've never had, and I know we'll always be there for each other. I can see us sitting next to one another when we're 80 years old, drinking margaritas on a beach somewhere, and laughing about all the hell we raised when we were younger. Friends 'til we die. I don't think there's much that could break us apart, even though both of us have the temper of a pissed off lioness.

Plus, I know she really didn't mean to nearly hit me. _It was partly my fault, as I dropped my keys walking across the lot and didn't think much about bending to pick them up just as Alice was coming down the aisle in a new, shiny black Lexus ISF, multi-tasking by texting on her iPhone, applying lip gloss in her rearview mirror, and laughing with Rose who sat in the passenger seat. The only thing I heard when I looked up was Rose screaming "Shit! Brakes! Brakes, Alice! Hit the fucking brakes!" _

_Alice had the car in park and was at my side in what seemed like a split-second. I hadn't even moved an inch, frozen apparently. It was incredibly odd because I didn't even feel scared in that instant. It was like I knew she would never hurt me._

_"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you!..." She trembled as she spoke._

_"It's fine. I'm fine. No blood, no foul, right?" I half-smiled, still a little shaken by the fact that I almost got ran over by a car. I mean, that's the kind of thing that stray dogs should worry about, not people!_

_"No way! I am so sorry. Please forgive me. It was such an accident. If Rose wouldn't have distracted me with that stupid joke…I'm… just sorry. Let me make it up to you!"_

_"No really, it's okay. But if you want, you can show me where the main office is. It's my first day here and I was planning on spending the time that you just occupied with endangering my life trying to find it." I smiled and tried to make light of the situation. After all, it was just a near miss._

_"Yeah, I figured you had to be new, because nobody would step foot in front of a vehicle that Alice Cullen was driving," Rosalie laughed, and Alice punched her in the arm._

_"Whatever, Rose! Don't fucking ride with me then! Drive your own ass to school, or catch a ride with one of your boy-toy Ken dolls for all I care!" Rose seemed angry at that remark, but Alice just smiled and pretended not to notice. I knew right then that these girls were a bundle of firecrackers, but that was what I found more interesting about them._

_"Now what did you say your name was?" Alice asked as she slinked her arm in mine and smiled at me. Oddly, I felt totally at ease with her. It was like I'd known her forever; maybe her outgoing personality reminded me of my friends back home. _

_"Bella Swan. I just moved here from New Hampshire."_

_"Oooohh…I love New Hampshire. Well I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Rosalie Hale. I just know we're going to all be great friends, Bella. I can already see it! You seem like a girl who can hang and knows how to have a good time." I laughed at how true her comment rang._

But now, 10 months later, she really was right. We were the best of friends, and I'm actually glad I almost got turned into road kill by my best friend that day.

"Bella! Bella! Are you dayfucking Chace Crawford again?" Rosalie managed to bring me from my reminiscences with her crass nickname for people that actually had thoughts run through their heads. Urgh.

"The bell already rang. Why on earth would you want to stay in this dreadful hell-hole any longer than necessary? No more damn school for three months! Let's get the hell out of here!" she continued.

"No, Rose. I was just thinking about what I should wear for Angela's party tonight."

"Nothing you own, that's for sure!" she snapped.

"Go to hell, Rose. Just because some people don't find 5-inch clear, stripper heels to be the most fashionable item for _ALL _occasions, doesn't mean I have bad taste!"

"I'm just kidding, Bella. Lighten the hell up! I just wish you'd let me and Alice pick out your outfits more often. We could totally make you over 'She's All That' style! Then you could get some hot Freddie Prinze Jr. to ravish you!"

"Just because _you _let Alice make you over like Malibu Barbie any chance she gets, doesn't mean I have to. I'm perfectly happy having a say in my outfits. And don't make it out like I'm some slum on the street because I wear most of the same shit you do!" I replied grudgingly. This was a constant conversation we three had, and it never seemed to go anywhere. I didn't mind them picking out clothes, and truthfully, I usually liked what they picked. But I enjoyed having the freedom of my own choice, with only a bit of their influence. They both had the tendency to go completely overboard on everything. "AND, I don't even like Freddie Prinze Jr."

"OK, Bella. So what _ARE _you going to wear tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet. Wanna help me pick out something?" I smiled, and Rosalie knew I had just been messing with her for the sake of it. I know how worked up she gets, and it's quite fun to entice her at times. But generally, it's more fun when her pent-up anger is unleashed on another unsuspecting innocent and not me. I, to this day, grimace when I think of the words that escaped Rose's mouth when Jessica spilled paint on Rose's white Prada bag in art. It was like a resurrection of the devil _her_self. But Jessica's very presence makes Rose's blood boil by just breathing, so I didn't worry for that kind of evil to be released on me—at least I hoped not.

"Hells yes! Let's go find Alice and head over to her house. We'll have to hurry because we only have four hours to all get ready and do some pre-gaming before the party."

Rose snapped back out of bitch mode and linked arms in mine as we strolled out of the classroom. Rose could be the quintessential bitch sometimes, hell we all could really, but mostly we were only joking with each other. I could imagine things would get pretty boring around here if we weren't the lively bunch that we were. So, we like to keep it fresh and exciting. We call it the 'Love ya bitch!' mentality and I couldn't be happier with our Type A personalities.

As we walked out into the coarse humidity making our way to our cars, Alice came bouncing up to us shrieking at a pitch that I swear only dolphins could hear.

"Guess what you guys!" Alice didn't even take a breath to let us attempt to guess. "Daddy just gave me, well all of us, the most amazing junior-year-graduation present imaginable!"

"Like you really need a new car, Alice! You just got that one this year." Rose said as she pointed to Alice's spotless Lexus. I suppose if my family had personal assistants working around the clock, I'd have my car washed every morning before I left the house too.

"I _do _have to remind him to upgrade my car to the 2011 model. Being outdated is so not my thing. _BUT_ that's not what I was talking about," Alice replied as I could tell she was making mental notes of her reminder to upgrade her apparently disposable $65,000 car.

"Daddy purchased the Platinum Top Penthouse at the Edgewater Resort. He says it's _THE _most amazing penthouse in Panama City Beach. Can you _believe _it?" Alice squealed.

"Are you kidding me?! They're gonna be down there when we are? It's even at the same resort as our condo! That officially sucks, Alice! How the hell do you call that a present?!" I replied. Her parents were very understanding and much cooler than most parents were, but that did not mean that under any god-forsaken circumstances did I want them following us around the beach all summer! We're not twelve anymore, and even _her _parents weren't _THAT _cool. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I got about our summer-long beach-fest being ruined with parentals. Urgh!

"Bella, now's not the time to act so dense. You might be mistaken for Jessica." Alice laughed at her own joke. "But do you really think _I _would allow that shit? No way!" she answered.

"Just spit it out, Alice! We gotta go get ready," Rose hissed.

"Fine—They're letting _US _have it all summer—daddy's treat! Eeeeekkk! I can't wait for ya'll to see it! It's 15,000 square feet of absolutely amazing beauty! There's two stories, six bedrooms, seven and a half bathrooms, an invisible edge pool and hot tub overlooking all of the beach and the pools and resort below, its own movie theater…"

"A movie theater! What kind of fairy-tale beach palace has a _movie theater _in it?" I snapped. But I already knew the answer to that question the second it escaped my lips—the _Cullen's_ beach palace. As amazing at that all was, I couldn't wrap my head around getting used to the seemingly infinite supply of money that Alice and her family had. I mean, I've been around rich families, but they were like Bill Gates/Donald Trump rich. Alice considers anything less than a $20 bill "change" like normal people think of pennies and nickels; Hell, she probably throws them all in the trash so that they don't take up room in her wallet stuffed with $100's. Carlisle, her dad, is a brain surgeon and also runs a very successful financial investment company. Her mother, Esme, is a world-renowned interior designer. She even decorated nearly half of the rooms in The Queen's Buckingham Palace several years ago. So I know they are loaded and have no problems blowing money, which I suppose isn't the _worst _thing in the world, especially when they allowed us to toil in their riches as well.

A wide grin spread across Alice's face as she glanced at Rose and replied, "The kind we're going to be staying in, girls. Now on to more pressing matters…" she started, but was interrupted by Jessica bounding over to us as we three leaned against the side of Rose's red Mercedes SLK350 convertible.

"Hey guys! I am so glad this is our last day of school. Are ya'll about to go get ready for Angela's? I bought this new aqua-colored strapless dress yesterday, and I'm just dying to wear it. Want me to just meet you at Alice's house?" Jessica spewed out all in one over-excited breath.

"Hey Jess, take a damn chill-pill and calm your fucking self or the only way you're riding with us is gagged in the trunk!" Rose hissed. Jessica's eyes narrowed but she didn't say a word and just turned to face Alice.

"And this is my Rosie-cakes on a nice day," Alice laughed while Rose pretended not to hear.

"So, yeah Jess, we're gonna all get ready and start the party off at my house. You got all the stuff we'll need, right?"

"Yeah, Mike's got it. I'll just swing by his house and be over in a bit," Jessica stated.

"Well, it's good you're here now, because I was just telling Bells and Rose how daddy just surprised me by upgrading the condo we originally planned to stay in all summer into the most fabulous penthouse in PCB. It's going to be incredible. And he's paying for it all, of course, so no worries girlies." Alice was still beaming with pride and excitement.

"That's awesome! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see some hot, NON-high school guys in all their glory on the beach!" Jessica said.

"Slow your roll kimosabi! There's something else…" Alice started.

"Sure, say no more! Your dad wants repayment with sexual favors, you got it!" Rose suggested with an evil grin on her face. Alice's dad _was _drop-dead gorgeous, but damn, Rose just _had _to go there. I grinned at that comment but was very thankful Alice didn't throw her sinful glare my way. She was too fixated on Rose.

"My dad's not into plastic bimbos like you, Rose." Alice replied icily as she glowered at Rose. "Anyways… So, there is something else, but I think it's not a big deal really." We all waited for her to continue.

"Alice! I'm getting tired of your 'Guess what the pixie's about to say' game!" I huffed.

"Damn, all of you are being bitches for real! But anyways, I was saying that my dad insists that my brother Edward and his two college buddies share the penthouse with us." Wait, I forgot she even had a brother. I mean, she'd mentioned him a few times before, but I'd never met him. I knew he was away at Dartmouth, but that was about all. "…and so I said that was fine. I mean, there's going to be more than enough room. Everyone can basically have their own bedroom if they want. Plus, they'll probably be off doing guy stuff so we won't even have to see them much."

"That sounds great Alice!" Jessica chirped in, maybe a little too quickly. I wondered what got her so excited, but I'm sure it was the idea that three college guys would be staying in the same condo as us. Ugh, can we say desperate?!

We all exchanged excited glances and Rose piped up, "Ladies, in one week, it will be the start of the most ri-fucking-diculously crazy summer ever! I hope you all have your party pants on, because it's about to go dooowwwwn. I cannot _wait!_" At this, we could all agree.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Is anyone else as excited for this party and the beach as I am??? LOL. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! Fav part or line? _

_As of yet, I'm not going to be posting on a certain schedule, but more of whenever I'm inspired and things are written. So…inspire me please! :)_

_But in the meantime (if you haven't already), you should check out angelnlove52's and VampPixyJAK's stories. _Stand Still _is angel's post breaking dawn story and it's great! The goal is 1,000 reviews before we move on to the sequel…so read it and review por favor. _


	3. Chuckles and Ciroc

**AN: **_Hey guys, so I really wasn't planning on posting this chapter today because I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be, but after some behind-the-scenes flattery and coercion, I gave in. I'm a sucker for flattery, and I live to please. LOL. So here you are._

_And, don't think I'm not gonna say thank you to the two girls who always make me question my sanity, but bring so much laughter to my life at the same time—angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK. Penthouse in Paradise would only be written in my head if I wasn't just trying to be cool authors like them! LOL. _

_Links for the girls' dresses are in my profile, so you can check them out there. VampPixyJAK doesn't like Alice's animal print, but I do, so she's just gonna have to deal, right? I had to change Bella's last minute because apparently the dress I wanted to use wasn't being sold anymore...BOO on Bloomingdale's!! But, I think this one is nice too! :)_

_I guess I should also mention that I don't own Twilight or these characters, but the lovely Stephenie Meyer does, which I've learned to accept after some serious therapy._

* * *

Ch. 2 – Chuckles and Ciroc

**Bella POV **

Alice, Rose and I all pulled up to the gates of Alice's house at the same time. It was just after five o'clock and we had a few hours before people would be arriving at Angela's. Of course, we had even longer than that; we always found it better to wait until the party was in full swing before arriving, making an entrance I suppose.

Alice swiped her passcard and we all drove our cars through the fortress-like gate and followed the long, stretching drive to the gorgeous, light-brick structure. Calling it a house would be a serious understatement, not to mention possibly degrading; the Cullen estate rivaled European castles in its beauty and grandiose appeal.

We parked our cars in the front beside the fountain in the courtyard turnaround. Eventually, Sam, the Cullens' househand would move them into the massive garage building located in the rear, but why bother walking that far if we didn't have to. Sam was a really nice guy and had been working for the Cullens for years; he was always polite, but he still liked to kid around with us like we were all his little sisters. I assume Alice's brother probably got along with him well. Alice's brother…Edward—I had almost forgotten I'd be meeting him the next week. I couldn't help but wonder what he and his friends would be like. Rose and Alice never really spoke of him, and they didn't seem particularly thrilled with the thought of Edward being down there with us, although Jessica sure did. I wondered what that was about. With any luck, he and his friends wouldn't bother us too much and would leave us to do all the things us girls have been looking forward to doing for months.

My curiosity about him was burning; I wasn't sure why I cared so much, but I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was anything like Alice; I'm not sure I could handle Alice _and _a male-version of that level of intense, bubbly craziness that Alice exudes. I love her to death, but at times, it can be tiresome. I feel exhausted just listening to her speak sometimes. Rose often says she would need four energy pills and a six-pack of Red Bulls to be on the same level as Alice. I could definitely agree, although, I think my heart would go into complete shock and failure if I had all that in my system.

As I closed the sunroof and stepped from my white Acura TL, I heard Rosalie shout into her phone "If it's that wet, just do it yourself!" I couldn't help but grin and chuckle at the dirty thought that just popped into my brain.

"Oh nothing, Luke, it's just my stupid friend that doesn't know how to get her mind out of the damn gutter. Don't listen to her," Rose grumbled.

"Yeah, it's Bella. Good guess!" Rose added.

Alice giggled, and I laughed again too—partly at getting Rose riled up and partly at the thought that I again imagined.

I turned and whispered to Alice, "I swear it's like my mind is overtaken by devilish voices, Ali. I mean, I know they're not real, but sometimes they have some pretty _damn_ good ideas and I can't help but listen."

Alice and I were doubled over in laughter when Rose finally hung up the phone. Somehow, Alice composed herself and beat me to the million-dollar question, "What was that all about?"

"Well it was most certainly _not _about whatever it is your sick minds conjured up. But if you must know, Luke let the water in the bath tub overflow while he was on the phone with me. Apparently, his whole bathroom and the carpet out into the hall are soaked. He was debating on leaving it for his mom to clean up."

"So he's a mama's boy, huh? Is that what turns you on, Rose?" Alice giggled again and began mocking Rose in her best impression of Rose's voice. "Oh, Luke, tell me how you're gonna have your mom wash your sheets and make your bed after we make sweet, sweet love on it. It makes me so hot!"

Alice and I exploded back into our hysterical laughter at this point. Rose had such a sourpuss look on her face as she spat, "Blow me, Alice Cullen. Like I would really do Luke! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

We all knew she didn't 'do' Luke, but that they only went out on a few dates. He's a really good looking guy, but he is definitely, no-doubt-about-it, a high school junior. I think Rose just liked to be wanted, but either way, it was just one of many in her rolodex of guys that would drop anything they were doing to answer her beckon call the second she wanted them to.

As we walked up the front stairs and through the massive, French hand-carved doors, I couldn't help my gut reaction as I glanced at the entryway tables in the foyer and tried to see down the hall under the archway. I had never been curious about Alice's brother before, but now that I knew he was going to be at the beach with us all summer I wanted to at least see what he looked like.

I attempted to subtly walk closer to get a better look at the framed portraits that sat atop the glass tables. I saw two family portraits, but it looked like Alice's brother was much younger then, maybe 13 or 14—nothing that appeared to be very recent. He and Alice looked like perfect angels in these posed portraits. I knew how far that was from the truth in Alice's case; I wondered if Edward would be the same way. Admittedly, he was a very cute kid, but what would he look like now? There has to be more recent pictures around here somewhere…

I was broken from my thoughtful examination as Alice's mom, Esme, called to Alice from the kitchen, "Hey honey, how was your last day of school? How does it feel to be a high school senior?"

"Hi, mom. We're not technically seniors 'til August, but it feels fine. We're just going to go get ready for the party. We don't want to be late. Will you buzz Jess through the gate when she arrives?" Alice asked as she gave Esme a quick hug when she glided into the front foyer.

"Of course, dear. Did you tell the girls the wonderful surprise about the condominium?" Esme asked.

"She did, and we're all so excited. Thank you for being so generous, Mrs. Cullen," I piped up.

"Oh, not at all dear. We're just so happy that we know you girls will be in the best of locations and well taken care of while you're having a good time. It's our pleasure," she replied.

Esme turned back to Alice and added, "Edward was excited that he's going to get to see you, Alice. You know how busy he's been at the university. I just spoke with him a few moments ago."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has been busy…with _who _is the question," Alice replied bitterly.

"Alice, don't get huffy, dear. You know he really misses you, and he wanted to come visit for break, but he just couldn't pass up that trip," Esme replied, as her eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a disapproving frown.

"I know, mom. Maybe he'll be different down there. But we have to go get ready now," Alice muttered.

"Of course, dear. But he also told me to tell you that you better leave Chuckles at home." Esme gave a slight laugh as she said that last line.

"Mom! What the hell! Why would you even mention that?" Alice questioned grudgingly as she began to blush crimson. If I ever spoke to either of my parents the way Alice did, Charlie and Renee would have my head on a platter for sure. Not that I didn't have my fair share of standing my ground moments, but I wouldn't dream of cursing at them for any reason.

"It's just what Edward said, honey, not me. Don't shoot the messenger, Mary Alice Cullen. Take it up with him tomorrow." Esme smirked as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"You bet I will!" Alice announced.

We all practically ran up the curved staircase to the second floor through Alice's double doors into her bedroom. Bedroom, another understatement; the room was larger than anything I'd ever seen and very much like a plush lofty apartment but with a Victorian meets Country elegance aura to it. We made our way through the room and sitting area into Alice's main closet. Yes, she had more than one.

Now that we resided in a "sanctuary" of sorts—or at least in Alice's mind—I took this as the perfect opportunity to ask the itching question I had on my tongue.

"So, Alice, what's Chuckles?" I questioned, knowing that this ought to be a good story; otherwise Alice wouldn't have found it to be embarrassing downstairs.

"Urgh! If you _must _know, Chuckles was a stuffed bear that I had when I was younger," she replied.

"And?..." Rose questioned with a smile on her face that gave away the fact that she already knew what that particular 'and' was.

"AND I pretended he was my boyfriend until I was 10. He'd go with me everywhere, and I'd talk to him and insist that he had a chair and setting at the dinner table and buckled into the car and everything. Happy now, Rose?"

"Aww, that's kind of cute. Kids do funny things like that Alice. No biggie," I assured her.

"Do you still have it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can't just throw sentimental things like that out, ya know?" Alice replied.

"But you're not really gonna bring the bear with us, are you?" Rose questioned.

"No, Rose. I plan to use you as my snuggle-buddy all summer," Alice explained with a laugh.

"That's just great," Rose replied sarcastically. "I get to have a schizophrenic pixie haunt my dreams every night. I'm _so _looking forward to that!"

As Rose and I started unpacking our various clothes, accessories and beauty products, Jessica came through the doorway with a dazed expression on her face.

"What got into dip shit?" Rose spat, questioning Alice and I, obviously about Jessica's odd demeanor.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…So I brought a few bottles of vodka for pregaming. All the rest of the alcohol we got is in Mike's truck. Well, we got it all except the bottles of Ciroc Vodka. The store apparently had just sold all of their stock." Jessica stated.

"How the fuck does a liquor store in Woodstock sell all out of Ciroc? They have that shit stacked in mountain displays!" Rose asked.

"Well, I guess people buy it, Rose. You're not the only blonde bimbo that drinks that shit just because promo-sluts the hell out of it," Alice exclaimed. I could tell that she looked really disgruntled with this conversation, likely wanting to just skip ahead to the part where we have drinks in our hands and we're playing Ali-Dress-Me-Up.

"Maybe some poor, unsuspecting sap at the party with have it, and you can seduce him and steal his soul _and _his liquor, Rose," I commented as a laugh rolled out and Rose couldn't help but laugh too, probably realizing just how likely this situation would probably be.

Jessica started fixing us all cosmos at the bar in the corner of Alice's bedroom when Rose jumped up and plopped herself on the counter, startling the hell out of Jessica and causing her to spill the 'non-Ciroc' vodka all over her shirt.

"Damnit, Rose. Now I'm gonna smell like a bottle of vodka all night!" Jessica cried as she peeled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"What's the difference than any other night?" Rose snapped as she hopped down off the bar and glared at Jessica.

Jessica was silent, and Rose turned around and excitedly instructed, "Time for shots."

"No cosmos?" Jess timidly asked.

"Shots. Then cosmos," Rose replied. "Pour." And Jessica obeyed. It was sometimes sickening to watch Jessica yield Rose all the power in their hate/love relationship. Well, I'm not sure I would even call it hate/love, maybe more like hate/might-not-want-to-kill-you-all-the-time. I truly felt sorry for Jessica at times, while other times Rose's tongue lashings _were _called for.

We all raised our shots and grinned at each other as Rose announced:

"_Ladies, here's to us girls with the high-heeled shoes,_

_We spend your money and drink your booze,_

_We may have no cherry, but that's no sin_

_WE STILL HAVE THE BOX THAT IT CAME IN!"_

We all laughed and downed our shots. Alice immediately poured four more and slid them across the bar to us.

"What the hell, Alice! Are you just trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" I giggled. She just laughed and proposed a new toast as we raised our glasses:

"_Okay girls, may our friendship never fail,_

_May we always be kind,_

_I'll post your bail,_

_If you'll post mine."_

And then we drank the second round of shots. Immediately, Alice grabbed her cosmo and motioned for us to follow her into her closet, er, clothes warehouse. Jessica, Rose and I didn't hesitate, as we'd all learned very quickly that Alice was going to get what she wants one way or another and it was best to not fight it too much and just do as she says.

Jessica immediately started stripping out of the rest of her clothes and ripping the Bloomingdale's tags off the aqua blue strapless dress she mentioned to us earlier before stepping into it and sliding it up her body. It was incredibly short—typical Jessica fashion. And the material twisted in the front, which only enhanced the fact that her boobs weren't that large. But it didn't look horrible, so I decided not to mention it. After all, Alice would surely speak up if she didn't like it, and Jessica seemed to have some insecurity issues. But I could understand that, I mean, who wouldn't have insecurity issues when you stood next to Rose and Alice, the goddesses of beauty and perfection, every day. I considered myself pretty strong and secure, but I still had those moments when I felt that I was no comparison to the girls next to me.

Alice finally decided on what I immediately recognized to be a Diane von Furstenberg silk jersey "Nevine" dress in zebra print. It was both elegant and sexy with a more free-flowing fabric than Jessica's choice and snap open three-quarter sleeves and studs along the neckline. It was a very Alice-like dress—fun, classy and expensive.

After Alice picked out her dress and stilettos, she proceeded to scurry around her closet like a woman on a mission, holding up dresses against Rose or me and either tossing them aside or demanding that we try them on with a high level of ferocity. Jessica just watched from the lounge chair in the corner being unusually quiet as we proceeded to play dress up.

About three cosmos and ten dresses later, Alice finally let out a squeal and exclaimed, "Those are perfect!"

"Thank goodness! I thought the last five were pretty great, but I do really like this one," I replied. Alice almost looked like she could burn a hole in me when I uttered that statement, probably disgusted that I would consider the last five dresses that she deemed 'not good enough' for this occasion. But she didn't say anything.

I, too, was in a Diane von Furstenberg dress, one that I only bought last week but not with this particular event in mind. I had thought I would wear it to a club in Panama City, and I still might if I can sneak past Alice without her noticing that I'm recycling this dress in such a short window of time. She had strict rules on things we wore for major events, normal clothes didn't cause her to lose her shit as much, but she often still pouted about it.

My DVF "Tabalah" dress consisted of free-flowing draped material with a vibrant orange pattern that stands out with a deep v-neck collar and flowing three-quarter long sleeves; I thought it was perfect for me. Just like Alice's, it wasn't the normal skin-tight, everything on display, "slutty-spice" attire that only read desperation like some girls wore. It was elegant and flowing, but short and sexy.

Rose decided upon a black satin one-shoulder dress. It wasn't an expensive designer since it came from Cache, but brand names weren't a stipulation for _every_thing we wore. It came mid-thigh and seemed to accentuate Rose's perfect shape.

"Wow, Rose, you're really going to give every guy in the room a heart attack tonight," I complimented.

"Thanks, Bell! In that case, maybe we should ask Carlisle to come with us in the event there's a medical emergency...I have a feeling I might need some serious mouth-to-mouth resuscitation action from daddy dearest," Rose exclaimed.

"Shut it, Rose!" Alice snapped.

"You're not getting anywhere near _any_one in my family with your skanky self! Not my dad. Not my brother. Not even my mom. Hell, I don't even want you touching Sam or Billy, the gardener either." Alice added.

"I was just fucking kidding, Alice. Get a grip! It's not my fault your dad is like a Greek God chiseled to perfection," Rose replied. I grabbed Alice as she started to lunge at Rose. No sense in ripping to shreds the dresses we just spent so long picking out.

"He is gorgeous, Alice. But I wouldn't let Rose anywhere near him either, if I were you." I smiled and tried to dissipate the tension.

The fury in Alice's eyes died down and she replied, "I guess you're right. It just makes me mad that you would disgrace my mom like that, Rose."

"I really was just kidding, Ali. I love your mom. Just don't take anything I say seriously," Rose insisted as she put her arm around Alice.

"Now that that's settled, are we ready for one more shot before we head out?" Alice asked.

"NO! I need to find a new dress now!" Jessica shouted, as she stomped off toward the dress selection in Alice's closet.

"What the hell, Jess. What's wrong with the dress you've had on for the past two hours?" Alice questioned.

"I'm gonna look like shit standing next to you three!" Jessica exclaimed. "I look like I'm going to a kid's birthday party and you all look like you're going to a fashion show in Paris!"

"Jessica, you look fine. Don't worry about it. Why are you stressing so much? You're usually not like this when we go out," I asked.

Jessica sighed and sat for a moment lost in thought before she grumbled, "It's nothing really. But, I'd just like it if, for once, Mike looked at me and couldn't say anything but WOW. Like the 'Wow, you look amazing Jessica' kind of wow. But with you three around, that never seems to happen."

"Oh. My. God! You and MIKE! Why didn't I see this earlier?! That's so great!" Alice squealed as she started walking over to Jessica, but she half-stumbled part of the way there and nearly took out a clothing rack.

"Alice Cullen, are you drunk already?" I demanded.

"Hell no! I can hold my alcohol. Maybe you should worry more about your own fucking self than other people, Bella," she replied.

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about you if you weren't teeter-tottering around this whole damn fashion dungeon like a sloppy drunk," I noted.

"Oh whatever, Bella. My damn shoe got caught in the rug. Don't fucking give me the third degree for no damn reason." She said.

"I'm just making sure I won't have to carry your ass _INTO _the party tonight, much less carry you out," I claimed as I gave her a telling smile that she knew all too well.

"Fair enough. But back to the exciting news, Jess. I just came up with _the _best plan for you ever! You can thank me later." Alice beamed. "You're gonna give poor Mike a night he'll never forget. And don't worry; there's no doubt that he's going to be saying wow until he can't speak anymore!" Alice added.

I couldn't help but giggle at that, because I could just imagine what ridiculous plan Alice had just concocted in her mind. But, I did have to give it to the girl—her plans always seemed to work and come to life no matter how off-the-wall they were. So, maybe Mike would be in for a treat after all.

_**

* * *

**_

AN:

_ OK, OK, no party yet people…but it's coming, I promise! Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait…I'd like to think so…but then again, I might be a little biased in my opinion! LOL. _

_So tell me what you thought! I'm dying to know! Fav part or line? Things you want to see? Rose's got a bit of an attitude, huh? Loves or not loves? _


	4. Four Sloppy D’s and One DD

**AN: **_First, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It's awesome to read what you guys think! Please keep it up!_

_Second, I know everyone is oh so very excited for the party chapter, but sadly, this isn't it yet. :)__ OK, so don't write me death threats yet. This chapter puts a few plot points in perspective, so I deemed it necessary. But, on the flip side, I'll send out a sneak peak of the party chapter to everyone who reviews as a thank you. _

_Huge thanks to my partners in crime—angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK. Without both of you, fanfic land would be a much duller place—nothing frozen, nothing sparkling…more like normalcy, and I don't want that! Love you girls! _

_And for those of you out there that haven't checked out angel's AH story _When Yesterday Hurts_, you're missing out! It's an awesome blend of drama, humor, angst, and romance—kinda like my favorite energy booster smoothie from Smoothie King…delicious, peps you up, and makes you happy all in one! And both leave me wanting more, more, more! LOL. _

_And of course, if you like_ Penthouse in Paradise_, you should love VPJ and ANL's collaboration for_ Cullens At it Again! It's always humor and lemon excitement all rolled into one!! AWESOME!

_Again, I own nothing…now on with the show after my super long AN…_

* * *

Ch. 3 – Four Sloppy D's and One DD

**Bella POV **

Rose and I laid out across Alice's king-size poster bed as we waited for Alice and Jessica to emerge from the bathroom. They had been in there for nearly an hour, and I was ready to leave like four cocktails ago. But once Alice got the wheels of her devilish seduction plan in motion, there was apparently no turning back for her. Thus, the need for her to lock Jessica in her torture chamber, otherwise known as her bathroom, so that Alice could "put some final touches" on Jessica, as she liked to call it.

"What the hell is taking her so long? Jessica was practically already ready. What else is there for her to do?" I asked Rose.

"Breast augmentation, might be the only way she'll stand a chance," Rose mumbled.

"Rose, really, chill out. We're gonna have a good time. Put your happy face on…you know, the one that doesn't read 'I'm a self-absorbed bitch who hates any form of competition' on it?" I smiled, knowing that she was about to blow up at the thought of me insinuating Jessica would be her competition.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bella Swan? How dare you! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Rose screamed as she slapped my leg. "I'll have you know that being a self-absorbed bitch is all part of my sparkling personality!"

"Oh whatever, Rose. You know I was joking! Like anyone would ever be competition to you, you're like the perfect girl that everyone either loves or loves to hate. I just so happen to love you," I replied, attempting to calm her nerves. Rose could get quite feisty when she had a lot of alcohol, and I didn't want her to blow up before Mike even picked us up to leave. Hopefully, she'd hold out and then unleash on someone at the party; anything besides me would be a much better option.

I'd come to realize a few compliments would go a long way with Rose, and was proven right again by her reaction. She instantly smiled as the words came out and then turned and appeared as if she was in deep thought. I was about to ask her what she was thinking about when she blurted out, "So which one?"

"Which one what?" I questioned confused by her request. Rose could be very random in her statements sometimes, and it was almost like a part-time job trying to keep up with her when she started rambling and making no sense. But after a few drinks, her ludicrous outbursts were the highlight of entertainment and cause for many hours of side-splitting laughter. What the hell was she talking about now though?

"Which one of Edward's friends are you gonna get freaky-deaky with?" Rose smirked but then couldn't control her childish giggles.

"Um, neither, Rose. That would be the most awkward thing ever—having to live with them for three months. Do you really think I could have some guy all up under me like that? I'd be sick of him within the first twenty-four hours," I said.

"Whatever. It's only as complicated as you make it, Bella. Just a warm body to come home to after a crazy night of partying," Rose began. "But that's better for me, because then I get my pick of them!"

"And what do you think Ali will think of that?" I asked.

"Why the hell would she care? What the fuck's the difference than hooking up with a stranger? It's not like she knows them, well, besides her brother," Rose replied. "But that's irrelevant because they might not even be good-looking enough to lie in a dark empty room with, even after a whole night of shots."

"Wait! So you know them?" I screeched. "Why the hell don't you guys inform me about these people?"

"No, I don't know them—yet. Well, not his friends at least. I remember Ali's brother from when he was back in high school. But he is _so _not my type." Rose informed me.

"And what is not your type, Rose? Because you seem to like them all," I insisted.

"Oh whatever. I do have standards you know," she replied. I noticed a slight grimace on her face, but I wasn't sure what would make her unhappy about that statement. Well, I guess that means he's ugly. Great! We get to spend all summer with an ugly guy trailing around us that we can't get rid of because it is Alice's brother.

"Is he going to embarrass us if they have to go anywhere with us?" I asked.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Rose laughed, seeming to come out of her thoughts.

"Well, he's a dork, right?" I questioned.

"Um, pay attention, Bella. I just said he wasn't my type. For starters, he's into music and reading and just different things than I am. But I wouldn't call him a loser or a dork, by any means. That's a fucking riot, Bella. You'll see," Rose was in uncontrollable laughter at this point and I felt like a fucking idiot that was definitely on the outside of a private joke.

I had to laugh at that. Damn, all Rose did was peak my curiosity about Alice's brother and his friends even more. If they're not losers, than why wasn't he Rose's type? It had to be more than just reading and music. Would these guys get pissy when we just wanted to drink and hang out instead of read? What would guys we might bring back to the condo think? Ok, I had to know, and I came up with a plan on how to find out.

I rolled over to look at Rose and reveal my plan, but she was gone. Quickly flipping around to look toward the sitting room, I saw her standing next to the entertainment armoire just as I hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn it, Rose, what the hell," I snapped. Rose was cracking up in laughter now, at my apparent clumsiness.

"Oh, don't blame that shit on me, Bella. You're the idiot who fell off a ten-foot wide bed," Rose taunted.

"Which one of you hoebags is sloppy D?" Alice happily asked as she emerged from the bathroom and bounced over plopping down on the floor next to me.

"That would be the sloppy D, drunk-ass lying on the floor next to you," Rose answered, visibly amused that someone else was the brunt of a joke for the moment.

"Whatever, guys. I am sober as a kite," I spat. Alice and Rose were both rolling around on the floor like hyenas in hysterical laughter at this point. I had no choice but to wonder why the hell I bothered hanging out with these girls, they were beyond ridiculing, and I had no idea what the hell I did that was so funny.

"Sober as a kite?" Alice began in between giggles. "I think the appropriate saying would be 'high as a kite,' but maybe that's what you are – high as a fucking kite, Bella." More laughs erupted from the terrible two.

"You know what I fucking mean," I huffed, frustrated that I hadn't even noticed my apparent verbal spout. I found their laughter at my expense not amusing at this point, more like irritating. I was beyond ready to leave.

"If you hadn't taken seventeen hours in the god damn bathroom primping, I wouldn't be sitting here only able to occupy my time with cosmos and the enlightening conversational stylings of strawberry shortcake over here," I snarled sarcastically. Alice and Rose both pretended to ignore my comment, only acknowledging that they heard it with a grin.

Instead, Alice turned and yelled, "Ok, Jessica, show Rose and Bella the reason why I should be in charge of makeup and clothing at all times."

Jessica emerged from the bathroom, stood in the doorway, and did a quick turn and a few red-carpetesq poses before asking us, "So, is Mike gonna lick the dirt off my peep-toe stiletto tonight, or what?"

Alice squealed, as I replied, "Wow, you look awesome Jess! What the hell did Alice do? Sprinkle magic pixie dust on you and turn you into a drop-dead diva?" She really did look amazing, as Alice had done her make-up in a more sexy style than her everyday look consisting of voluminous curls accented with dark, smoky lined eyes and pouty glossed lips. I have no clue what else Alice did, but Jessica seemed much more confident, and it looked like it showed through her posture and the way she carried herself too.

"Thanks," Jessica replied simply, grinning proudly.

"Yeah, Jess, wow. If Mike doesn't wanna lick you, I'm sure there'll be some other takers tonight. Damn, girl. If Mike's any man at all, he won't even let you out of the truck," Rose confessed.

Alice, Jessica and I all just stared blank-faced at Rose with stunned expressions for a moment before more squeals erupted from Alice. I, as I'm sure Alice and Jessica too, couldn't believe Rose was as complimentary as she was toward Jessica. I mean, it wasn't that she didn't ever compliment anyone else, because that wasn't the case; it was more of Rose complimenting Jessica. This was quite unusual, and came around maybe every New Moon.

Jessica proclaimed, "Well then, thanks guys! I guess I've officially gotten three wows already tonight, so I'd say we're off to a good start. Let's get it poppin' ladies!"

"No can do. Kellan already popped mine at his parent's lake house last summer, remember?" Rose quickly replied matter-of-factly.

"Rose, how many times are you going to use the popping cherry analogy?" I asked.

"Until I become a born-again virgin," Rose grinned wickedly.

"Well I hope I never age then, because I can see we're going to have to listen to it for a long ass time then!" I sneered.

Just then we heard the doorbell chime, and we all grabbed our purses and bags and started strapping on our stilettos before making our way downstairs.

I had no clue what Alice had packed in her extra-large, Louis Vuitton carryall bag, but I could see that it was bulging when she placed it at the foot of the staircase. Alice was always prepared for anything to happen; she never wanted to be caught off guard with the unexpected, which I supposed wasn't a horrible trait to have. After all, the Boy Scouts have it as their motto 'Be Prepared,' so it must be a pretty worthwhile idea, right?

"Alice, we're not leaving for Florida tonight, are we?" I asked.

"Of course not, Bella. Don't be absurd. I know what you're thinking, but trust me—everything in this bag is quite necessary," Alice replied.

"Whatever you say, Alice. You're never wrong," I muttered, as Sam and Mike quickly grabbed all our belongings and took them out to Mike's truck. I had always had a quiet fascination with trucks, but never really wanted to own one myself. I never thought I'd be comfortable driving something so big. Plus, what did I really need a "truck bed" for anyway? The trunk on my Acura would do just fine for all shopping excursions and purposes I had in store. But even though I didn't want one for myself, that didn't mean I didn't want to drive or ride in someone else's. And I had to admit that Mike did have a very nice truck, even if his twenty-inch chrome wheels and oversized off-road tires were completely unnecessary. I was beginning to find that they added some flare to a normal truck, Mike's no exception. His parents had just bought him this new black Chevrolet 2500 HD Diesel, and I was happy that he was the DD and not one of the Sloppy D's tonight so we could ride in it.

"Be careful girls, but have fun," Sam whispered as he gave Alice an all-knowing smile. We all knew Sam only cared for Alice's well-being, and probably all of ours really, and that he would be there for us if we needed him. He was almost like a quiet confidant, helping us get past Alice's parents with things that, even in their lax nature, they wouldn't approve of us doing. He never scolded us for anything, but he did let us know when we were acting stupid—like the time Alice drove home drunk. I still don't understand why she did that, but Sam made sure she didn't get off easy for that one. He knew we drank often, and was fine as long as we were not driving, which is why Alice trusted him to move the majority of the ginormous stash of alcohol from Mike's truck to Alice's trunk, as it was all destined for our trip to PCB.

"Mike, I'm going to hold you personally responsible if anything happens to these girls tonight, you got it?" Sam demanded.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of it," Mike urged.

"Better keep them away from all those monsters out there," Sam continued.

I couldn't help but laugh at Sam's protective nature. Sam squinted his warm, brown eyes at me and said, "Monsters are no joke, Bella."

"Ok, Sam, we get it. Be safe, use protection, stay away from boogey men, don't drown, got it! See you tomorrow before we leave," Alice insisted, as she shut the truck door after we all piled in and Mike roared the engine to life.

The first thing Alice did was reach up over the console from the backseat and plug in her iPod, and out from the speakers came one of our current favorite party jams sure to always get you in a more lively mood—Flo Rida's 'In the Ayer.' Like an instant adrenaline rush (which is very common, you can google it!) surging through our bodies, all four girls started singing lyrics, dancing and shaking all we had.

As the song continued, I noticed the intent fixation Mike's eyes had on Jessica's ass when she braced herself against the dashboard and was shaking her hips and running her hands in synchronized motion up and down her sides like she was a dancer in the music video. Her skirt clung to her body and only swayed gently as she moved, not allowing anyone, even Mike, a glimpse of the surprise underneath. There were several moments when it might have been just on the breaking line, but I only imagined that was driving Mike wilder since I know I heard his breath catch in his throat twice. Hell, I was even getting kind of hot just watching her. Jessica seemed to not even look in Mike's direction, and was solely focused on her dancing and her appearance of having a good time.

I turned to Alice to see if this was part of her plan, but I needed no further explanation than the beaming smirk that played across her face. This was definitely part of the plan, and it seemed to be working well so far.

The rest of the drive to Angela's consisted of the usual joking and a little calmer atmosphere. I, for one, would just be happy to get to the party and just hang out with everyone before we all left for summer break and we girls headed down to PCB. Plus, Angela also mentioned her brother was back from college and would be having some people over too; I wasn't sure what to expect, but with any luck, there'd be at least one hot UGA college guy that I could have great conversations with—both the verbal and the physical kind.

Throughout the ride, Mike and Jessica were unusually quiet in the front, while Rose, Alice and I chatted it up in the back and sang along to the songs that played on the stereo as if it were Drunken Pop Karaoke Night at a dive bar in midtown Atlanta. I caught several glances and sighs from Mike toward Jessica and all I could do was internally smile. I was happy that she might get the guy she'd been wanting for awhile. If only I could find someone that I was crazy about; most guys were fun for a little bit, or in small doses, but not for long-term. I always seemed to love diversity and am adamant about not settling for less than perfection in the guy I did finally choose; so until there was something worth limiting my options for, I planned to just continue along the casual dating path.

As we pulled onto the road to Angela's house, we could already see cars parked on the shoulders nearly half a mile from her house.

"Oh. My. God. How many people are here? There's gotta be like a hundred cars lining the street! And probably triple that many people inside!" Alice exclaimed, as she perked up with excitement.

"Good thing we dressed to the hilt, we have to make a breathtaking entrance in our fan-fucking-tabulous dresses," Rose replied as Mike stopped in the street at the end of Angela's driveway.

"You girls can get out here, and I'll just go park the truck and see ya'll inside," Mike moaned, almost as if it pained him to utter those words.

"That's sweet, Mike. But I'll go with you to park this big thing, that way you won't be alone," Jessica cooed in a seductive voice that I don't believe I'd ever heard before. I saw Mike's jaw gape open slightly before he simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Sounds great, we'll see ya'll inside," Alice quickly replied before any objections could be made.

She had already hopped out of the truck before turning around and mouthing, "Grab the vodka." I complied and grabbed two bottles of vodka before jumping out of the truck. Rose was right behind me and shut the door.

As Mike and Jessica pulled away, I turned to Alice and said, "What the hell was that about, Alice? Why are we walking in with bottles of vodka in our hands like the binge drinkers that we are? Couldn't Mike get them?"

Alice just smiled as we walked down the driveway to the party and said, "Well, Mike _could _have gotten them, but I didn't think you would want to wait until his and Jessica's naughty session was over…it might be awhile." Holy shit! And in this instant, I knew she was right. The sexual tension in that truck was thick it was starting to make my own blood boil. It would only take a couple more acts from Jessica and few short phrases that I knew Alice instructed her on, and Mike would be putty in her hands. Poor Mike Newton had no idea either. But all I could think was how I have to mental note this shit and remember to solicit Alice's help in the future should I ever need to do a little extra-important seducing of the opposite sex myself.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Yay! It's party time! Please R&R and let me know what you think! PLUS, you'll get a special sneak peak at the party! And, I am easily persuaded with lots of reviews…lol…so have at it! Anybody wanna take guesses on things that will happen at the party? What do you want to see?_


	5. Beer Pong and Motorboats

**AN: It's party time people! Hope everyone has their party pants on! LOL. So seriously, I'm hoping you guys have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! And I expect a show of gratitude for not splitting it into two separate chaps, because I definitely contemplated it…but it's extra long just for you, so enjoy! It even has a song selection in there for you! OK, before I describe the whole thing to you, I'll just let you read it! LOL…**

**As always, thanks to angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for inspiring my brain to work in ways that should certainly be illegal and may require extension therapy in the future. :) More thanks to cheekycharlie and The Daylighter for constantly requesting updates. I never want to disappoint, so I'm trying my best to write more more more. And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love reading them and hearing what everyone else likes or doesn't like.**

**And, basically Stephenie Meyer is the one rockin' this shit and I'm just the wannabe rockstar. I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_

Ch. 4 – Beer Pong and Motorboats

**Bella POV **

As Alice, Rose and I approached the house with hair in place and vodka in tow, we could feel the vibrations coming from the blaring music inside the house. My excitement was growing; I was ready to end the year with an awesome bang and begin our girls summer together at the beach.

"Looks like we're going to make a grand entrance after all, aren't we ladies," Alice said, as she smiled and slinked her arms in Rose's then into mine while we made our way up the front staircase of Angela's beige traditional-style house.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, wondering what was going on that I wasn't aware of. Alice always knew more than the average person, or at least she seemed to, especially in social situations. I had never been sure whether that was due to her passionate love for any juicy gossip story, or just the fact that she seemed to be much more observant than most, especially when it came to anything that affected her or her friends.

"Duh, Bella! We're walking in looking hot as shit, and one of our fav songs is playing. I couldn't have timed this better," she replied, as if the answer should have been as obvious to me as it was to her.

I listened to the song that had just started and instantly recognized it as one of the Pussycat Dolls songs we were just rocking out to in the ride to the party. I nodded my head in understanding, and we stepped through the front door just as the song reached the second verse, undoubtedly our favorite part.

_Don't need no bargain, need no sale,  
__I want the best, I dress me well,  
_oves Cavalli, dipped in Versace,_  
Chick ain't cheap and everybody knows_

_All them girls be checking my bags  
while they be biting my swag  
I guess they know I'm bad (bad)_

_Bad, What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad_

_Bad, What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
What a bad little girl I am, bad, bad  
(bad bad bad bad bad bad) Bad_

We all three stood poised in the entryway, examining the scene before us for a moment. Angela's house was packed; I had never seen this many people at a party before, much less a high school party. She was going to have some serious clean-up duty tomorrow, and thankfully, we had to leave early to head out on the beginning of our amazing summer of fun on the sunny beaches of Panama City Beach, Florida, so we wouldn't have to help in the a.m.

In less than twenty-four hours, I would get to smell the sticky, salty ocean air and feel it on my skin. I loved the beach immensely, and missed the beaches of New Hampshire. I missed the taste of the spread, and the feeling of the soft sand, the glare of the sun, and the sound of the gulls. I had often found myself lying in the sand reading a good book, even in the fall months when the temperatures were much too cold to get into the water. But mostly, I loved the sun, and I loved the warmth it brought to my body; it always felt like a much happier time when the sun was shining brightly. But regretfully, the only water remotely close to where we lived was the lake, and that could not even begin to compare. These reasons were exactly why I was so excited about my summer vacation away with my best friends for three months.

I could feel a million eyes on us, as we started making our way through the crowd. It was generally annoying how much people gawked. Can't a girl just fucking walk into a party without all guys immediately wanting to jump her bones? Pathetic—I found most guys to come off as desperate at these parties, so I rarely had any intentions of ever meeting someone that would hold my interest for a fraction of time. But that's not to say I never worked a little magic just for fun and entertainment; admittedly, it's amusing for me to watch men squirm. Plus, I enjoyed just hanging out with my girls and having a good time. Life only happens once.

It helped that Rose had taught us all to 'walk like models' as she called it. Instantly it was described as suck it, tuck it and stick it—suck in the belly, tuck in the ass, and stick out the chest. She helped us perfect the faltless single line walk which brought with it the correct amount of booty swag and hip sway to make any boy cream his pants. And of course to finish it all off, we learned the perfect model pose.

"This way, girls," Alice called as she led us through the crowded foyer, hallway and toward the kitchen.

Alice parted a group of girls we didn't know as they were chatting up two guys, and as we walked straight through the middle of them, me behind Alice and Rose, I heard one of them huff loudly and proclaim, "Excuse you bitches!" Even worse than the guys wanting to bang us, were the girls that hated us for the attention we got and took away from them. Ugh, it was inevitable, but we had learned a few surefire ways to handle girls like that.

At this girl's comment, I simply turned toward the frizzy-haired girl that desperately needed an eyebrow waxing and smiled as I responded in a voice the reeked of obvious insincerity and cattiness, "A little FYI, hun—too bad for you that hating us won't make you any prettier. Nice try though!"

I saw the guys in this group laugh, and I leaned over to the one that was standing next to the frizzy-haired girl and cooed in my best seductress voice, "Come find me later when you're rid of Punky Brewster and ready to graduate to the big leagues." His eyes widened at my close contact and the possibility of a later opportunity, but I didn't wait for a response as I winked and turned on a heel, sauntering back in sync with Alice and Rose who had stopped a few feet from the circle to wait on me. They both had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Couldn't have done it better myself!" Rose congratulated.

"Yeah, did you _see _that girl's outfit?! Holy shit! It's like we were transported back to 2002 at the clearance aisle of TJ Maxx!" Alice exclaimed. "I was about to ask her where the hell she stashed the damn time capsule at!"

We all laughed as we made our way through the entryway into the overcrowded kitchen.

We were instantly greeted upon walking into the room, "Alice! Bella! Rose! Thank god ya'll are finally here! I was wondering what was keeping you," Angela shouted with pure excitement as she jumped off the barstool along the counter and ran to embrace us all in hugs.

"Oh, you know us Ang—always late, but never too late to start the party," Rose replied with a playful smirk.

"Of course! So where's Jessica? I thought she was coming with you?" Angela questioned. "Nothing happened, did it?" she added quickly, staring directly at Rose with a pointed expression. I smiled at her blatant assumption.

"No, nothing happened. She'll be in shortly. I think she had to get something in Mike's truck," Alice answered quickly. I giggled at the truth in her statement—Jessica _was _getting _something _in Mike's truck alright, at least I hoped she was. But I doubt that's the something Angela would be thinking of.

A slap on the back from Alice quickly brought my laughter to a halt. I glared at her, but kept silent, as I realize she didn't want me making public knowledge of Jessica's extracurricular activities.

Angela stuck our extra bottles of vodka in the freezer, as Alice scooted across the kitchen and poured us more cosmopolitans.

"Hey guys, so glad you're here, but I gotta run and find Kevin to make him clean up some drunk-ass's vomit off of the top back deck. I'll be right back though," Angela said, as she shuffled off through the crowd. Kevin is Angela's older brother that's a sophomore over at the University of Georgia. I had only met him once during Christmas break when he came back home from school in Athens, Georgia, but he wasn't really all that cute. I wouldn't exactly describe him as shy, but he's a little quieter than most guys I'm used to. But he was definitely nice as can be when I met him before. I wonder if that's what Rose meant about Alice's brother…maybe he's shy and quiet. Damn, why was the fact that I didn't know Alice's brother eating away at me? Even here at a crowded party with hundreds of guys, my mind kept bringing me back to the mystery that is our "guy roommates" for the summer. Urgh!

Drinks in hand, Alice led the way as the three of us sashayed over to the dining area where a large group of people were gathered around the table playing Beer Pong. Alice and Rose loved Beer Pong; it was one of their favorite games to play. I happened to not be that great at it, and usually ended up completely obliterated before I knew it; especially considering the girls often refused to play with beer but insisted upon hard liquor instead.

We even had matching white jerseys made for our Beer Pong team with ­­­the team name "Fang Bangers" emblazoned across the chest in pink lettering and our names on the back. I never really found out where the name Fang Bangers came from; it was something that Rose and Alice had in place long before I arrived in Georgia. And any time I attempted to ask what it meant, they could only respond in fits of laughter, so I eventually stopped asking. But truthfully, I never saw how two and a half players could be considered a team anyway (Me being the half, of course, since I wasn't very good), at least they didn't make us enter competitions or something. But Alice liked to refer to me as "second-string" and a "back-up player" in case either of them was otherwise occupied momentarily.

"Oh, lets watch how bad these guys suck, maybe they'll be somewhat entertaining," Rose instructed, as she stopped near the long bar that stretched between the two rooms.

We leaned against the bar and sipped our drinks, watching the intense concentration of the two guys at both ends of the long dining table. I looked around and noticed that a group of five or six guys standing across the table were no longer focused on the game being played in front of them, but were instead staring at Rose, Alice and me.

"I think we have some serious admirers," I whispered to Rose and Alice while tossing my hair over my shoulder and peering back at the guys, a move that we had mastered in order to not be noticed when we were pointing people out to talk about—for good reasons or bad. When I looked, yep, they were still staring and now were grinning and whispering amongst themselves. Oh joy—it would only be a matter of minutes now before one of them got enough balls and convincing from his friends to walk over here and be a perfect example of the type of desperation that I absolutely did _not _find attractive.

"Oh, this could not be more perfect!" Rose exclaimed.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Rose? Yeah, they're pretty cute, but just the fact that they're eye-fucking us all is lame," I replied bitterly. "Alice, take her fucking drink away. She's got to be wasted if she's talking crazy shit like that."

"Oh, bite me, Bella. I'm not talking about those guys," Rose replied in a calm whisper. "But seriously, do you see the guy playing the game in front of them?"

"Yeah, he's pretty hot. I wonder how he knows Angela," I replied.

"I swear, Bella! You've got to be a little quicker to keep up please! I could care less about that; look at what's on the table beside him," Rose instructed. I glanced at the table and saw a large bottle of Ciroc vodka seemingly unoccupied.

"Oooh, I just _knew _someone here would have Ciroc, Rose!" Alice exclaimed, giving Rose an approving glance. "Go do your thing then!"

I watched alongside Alice as Rose walked across the room like what I could only describe as a model on a runway. Rose reached the table and leaned in grabbing the bottle of her favorite alcohol, and turned to come back to us at the bar just as the guy playing beer pong grabbed her by the elbow.

"Excuse me! And who the hell do you think you are?!" Rose snapped.

"Well, I think I could ask you the same thing, considering you're trying to walk off with my liquor there," the dark-haired hottie replied as he gave Rose a slight smirk. Damn, that guy was pretty sexy in a bad-boy but clean-cut kind of way. If Rose didn't want him, I may just march my happy ass over there and claim him for myself.

Rose smiled back at us and then leaned in toward the guy suggestively as she said, "So, you don't like to share, huh? Even with pretty girls who ask nicely?" Rose smiled up at him.

The guy looked slightly stunned for a second, but pulled out a quick recovery and replied, "Hmm…I suppose that depends how nice you can be." Wow, it looks like Rose wasn't going to get off that easily with this guy.

"Oh, I'm a regular Mother Theresa when necessary," Rose claimed with her usual level of attitude.

"Well then Mother Theresa, tell ya what, you keep that bottle. I have like ten more just like that one in my trunk. Never know how much you'll need for Hunch Punch. Better to be prepared," he replied with a flirty smile and shrugged.

"So you're the asshole that bought out all the Ciroc at the damn liquor store?!" Rose screeched. I could only glance at Alice, as I knew this wasn't going to go well. This _should _have been the point where Rose just walked away with the bottle she seeked to claim, victory won, but we both knew Rose better than that and she was greedy—especially when she felt something was rightfully hers. Not that the mountain supply of Ciroc at the liquor store was hers, but it _would _have been had this dude not gotten there before Mike and Jess.

"You're the fucking reason I had to drink Skyy vodka, of all the fucking kinds of vodka, that bitch just had to get that kind…" Rose continued, now lost in her rant. I'm sure this guy had no clue what she was talking about at this point.

The guy was obviously taken by complete surprise with Rose's outburst, but he laughed and said, "Yeah, I suppose I'm the guy that bought it all. I didn't know you were so passionate about it. But hey, you have a whole bottle there, and I'm sure that's waaay more than a girl like you can drink anyway, so you should be good." Oh damn, he just keeps digging deeper. I knew there was no chance Rose was letting this go now.

She had an evil gleam in her eye at this point, and she commented sarcastically, "Yeah, you're probably right. I couldn't possibly drink this whole bottle. It's just too big for me, and I'm such a lightweight. I would be totally wasted and might do something crazy if I did."

"But my girls over there need drinks too, so how about we make a little wager?" Rose questioned. The guy glanced over at Alice and me and perked up slightly.

"What kind of wager did you have in mind?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, seeing as how Beer Pong appears to be your game of choice, how about we play that?" Rose asked.

"You want to play _me_ in Beer Pong? Did you not just see me beat all those guys in this room? Have you even played before?" he replied pompously.

"Once or twice. I've watched a lot though."

The guy laughed and replied sarcastically, "So watching makes you a professional then? I guess you could consider me a player in the NBA, NFL, MLB and NHL then."

I could tell Rose wasn't pleased with this guy's attitude. Most guys didn't fight back with her, and usually just sat back quietly and took whatever helping of Bitcharoni she was dishing. But this guy seemed to be taking it all in stride and wasn't fazed at all by her assertiveness. Maybe he ruled his college fraternity buddies and sorority chicks like that, but no way Rose was gonna let that shit slide.

"You better hope that's true, because a professional sports league would really be the only way a girl like me _would_ consider a guy like you," Rose snidely remarked. His face fell at that comment for obvious reasons, but he didn't say anything for a moment.

"So here's how it goes, you and one of these guys of your choosing," Rose instructed, as she pointed around the now-packed room, "will play against me and my friend, Alice. If we win, we get _all_ the bottles of Ciroc in your car."

It felt like Alice was just waiting on the sideline ready to be picked for the team because at the mention of her name, Alice instantly set her drink on the counter and skipped over to stand next to Rose with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Alice always did love a good bet.

I was starting to feel bad for the guy at this point. Rose and Alice were both pretty damn good at Beer Pong, and she was definitely bluffing on only playing once or twice. This guy was about to lose all his alcohol, in a Beer Pong game, to a couple girls, girls that insulted him none-the-less, and he had no idea. But for completely selfish reasons, I couldn't feel that bad, because I knew Rose would be a much happier person if we had a good stash of Ciroc for our trip, so I decided to just sit back, enjoy the action about to unfold, and be thankful that I am not required to participate.

"And if I win?" he asked.

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something creative. Use that little brain of yours," Rose teased.

"_When _I win, you and Ms. Alice here will have the pleasure of accompanying me into the hot tub out back," he responded. What the hell? He couldn't come up with something better than that?

"It would take forever to get the chlorine out of my hair. Do I _look _like I came here to get wet?" Rose spat.

The guy laughed and responded, "Possibly in more ways than one, if I'm that lucky. So is the bet on?" I watched Rose eye the guy up and down, appraising his appearance and posture.

"Fine, I don't plan on losing, so don't get your hopes up. Get ready to have your ass handed to you," Rose smirked as she turned on her heel and sauntered over to the other side of the table where Alice was already waiting for her. I could see the guy's eyes follow Rose's ass in every step she made through the parted crowd of people before he looked around and selected a really dark-skinned, dark-haired, rugged, rocker type guy with intricate tattoos peeking out from under his shirt sleeves as his partner that he called Johnny. Hmm, his name was seemingly appropriate as he reminded me of a younger and buffer Johnny Depp. Needless to say, the guy was hot.

Angela walked up just as both teams started racking the ten cups into pyramids at opposite sides of the table.

"Oh wow! I can't believe Rose and Alice would play Beer Pong against Johnny and Josh; all those guys in Kevin's fraternity live for these games. I would never go up against them," Angela informed me as she motioned toward the crowd of guys around them.

"They made a bet. If the girls win, we get all of his bottles of Ciroc. The guys win, they get quality time splishing and splashing in the hot tub," I answered with a laugh.

"Great! Another thing I'll have to disinfect tomorrow!" Angela exclaimed. "I'll be sure to make Kevin clean that up too since they're _HIS _frat buddies."

"Don't worry, Rose and Alice aren't going to lose. They play this all the time," I replied, attempting to let Angela know of their skill level with this stupid game, while also sparing her the embarrassing details of all the team Fang Banger happenings.

"Oh, well that's good to know then. I don't want ya'll to be too sick having to drive all the way to Florida tomorrow," Angela responded. She was always so thoughtful; that's why I was glad to have her as a friend. I only wished she was around us more—maybe then she would instill some more morals and boundaries on us…well then again, maybe not.

"But, that doesn't mean they still won't end up there," I added with a laugh. I knew Rose, and she wouldn't put this much effort into something like this if this guy didn't hold an interest to her. And I knew for certain that there was no way in hell either of them would agree to terms like that if it wasn't also a win-win for them, or they didn't secretly think they'd end up in the hot tub anyway. Maybe his pompous attitude would win him _something _tonight—even if it wasn't this Beer Pong game.

Angela had to go make her rounds, so I walked over to the side of the table beside the girls to cheer them on, just as Rose was explaining to Josh, "I find it only appropriate since we are playing _for _vodka, that we play the game _with _vodka."

"Who the hell plays _Beer _Pong with _vodka_ besides Russians?!" he demanded. "You chicks have lost your mind!"

"Hmm…that's just how we play. Scared you can't handle all that alcohol?" Rose taunted.

"We can just do single shots in the cups if a double's too much for you boys. Scared say scared," Alice chimed in.

"No way. We just don't want to have to hold your hair as you puke out the side of hot tub later," Johnny replied.

"Won't be necessary." Rose quickly insisted.

"Vodka it is!" Alice chirped.

Alice helped Rose pour the shots into each of the cups, and the game began with the guys letting Rose take the first shot. Rose sank it in of course, and Josh downed the contents of that cup. I continued watching the game half-heartedly while I also scanned the room noticing many people from our school and many that I had never met. I'm not sure what I was looking for, but I felt like there had to be something more interesting going on in this place than this game. I could really care less if we won the bottles of Ciroc; we could always go buy more at a liquor store on the way to Florida, but Rose never liked doing things the easy way. She always wanted to make a spectacle of things and show off.

The game continued with both teams sinking shots back and forth a few times and eliminating cups from the table. Then, Johnny missed a shot, and Alice only grinned silently as she sank her next one—thus putting the girls in the lead.

When Josh was up for a shot, Rose looked dead at him just as he was about to shoot and gave him a wink as she said, "I hope you're not planning on catching a bounced ball from us tonight."

"And why's that?" Johnny quickly asked.

"We don't bounce balls. The only thing you gotta worry about us bouncing is our boobs," Rose stated matter-of-factly.

And just as that statement escaped Rose's lips, Josh threw the ping pong ball and completely missed all the cups by a long-shot. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Distracted much?" I teased.

"Not normally," Josh grumbled as he stared at Rose and her mouth turned into a perfect smile.

"See this badass bitch? Yeah, she's on my team," Alice boasted cheerfully, very proud of Rose's accomplished mission of distraction.

When the guys had only two cups left on their side, Rose and Alice were left with five. I don't think the girls had missed a shot yet, but then again, I wasn't paying close attention. A blonde hottie perched in the hallway had caught my eye. He was gorgeous, tan-skinned, lean but very toned and muscular, and was laughing with some people in the hall. After drooling for a few minutes, I then decided I'd make my way over there and show him some southern hospitality just as soon as this game was over.

"Shit! How the hell did you get to be so good?" Johnny cried, as Alice sank the ping pong ball into the last cup of vodka on the guy's side.

"I'm good at many things, and this just happens to be one of them," Alice cooed.

"Great job, chicks! I'm gonna make my way to the bathroom now. Be right back," I hurriedly informed them, as I turned and started to walk off.

"Kay, we'll either be here or outside collecting our winnings," Alice called back. I'm not sure which winnings she was referring to, but I'm pretty sure that I should be thankful for that limited knowledge.

Just as I made it through the doorway out into the hall, I smacked into something hard.

"Ow, shit!" I cried as I looked up into the deep blue eyes of the very same blonde hottie I was eye-goggling during the game.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the guy asked, with concern laced into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't see you there, sorry," I replied. Technically, I wasn't lying because I saw him, just not in the exact location I smacked into him at. I was too busy looking for him in the area he was previously standing in.

"Well, maybe you should sit down for a few minutes," he responded in a sexy tone that made my insides scream out for him. "There are some chairs out by the pool, if you'd like to walk out there with me." Oh hell fucking yes I would like to takeyour ass out into the pool and lick your biceps. Wait! That's what he asked me, right?

"Yeah, uh, sure. I could probably use some air. It's so hot in here with all these people," I claimed.

"Are you sure you can make it all the way outside without crashing into anyone else?" he teased, with a gorgeous white smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I think I can make it, but maybe you should hold me up for good measure," I teased, with a flirtatious smile of my own, silently pleading that he would wrap his arms around me and comply with my request.

"Well, I think for the safety of everyone between here and the back door, I better just do that," he answered, as he placed his left hand on my upper arm and slipped his right hand on my waist, pulling me closer into him. I smiled internally at this comforting gesture.

"I'm Paul by the way," he mentioned.

"Bella. Nice to meet you," I responded, as he held the back door open for me, and we walked out into the warm night air.

My stomach was doing flip flops as I imitated his gesture and wrapped my arm around his waist. The muscles I felt from just his abs alone were enough to make me want to throw him down right there in front of everyone. Maybe I can get him to get out of his shirt, so I can see just exactly what I'm working with—or _for,_ depending on how you want to look at it.

We sat down at one of the patio sets surrounding the pool. It was strangely not as crowded out here, but there were groups of people scattered in various areas throughout the backyard. Nobody was swimming, but I did see a group of people over at the hot tub area across the way, but the lights were turned off and I couldn't make out who they were.

"So, Bella, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I go to Woodstock with Angela," I answered briefly, trying to dodge the doubtless question that was emerging.

"You don't seem like a high school girl at all. But how old are you?" Paul asked. How would he know what I seemed like, we'd only spoken ten sentences to each other.

"I'll be 18 in July."

"That's cool. So where do you think you'll go to college?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Of course tuition to UGA would be far more reasonable than anywhere out of state, but I think I'd like to spread my wings a little and venture off somewhere new on my own…with any luck, that would be somewhere near the beach," I informed.

"I can certainly understand wanting to see more than the confines of Georgia, but I can assure you that you'd have a great time at UGA. Plus, I'm sure you already know a lot of people there, and I'd definitely love to get to know you a lot better too." Paul smiled as he leaned in closer and captured my lips with his.

His kiss was so gentle, it was almost unnerving. As our tongues met and mingled inside our mouths, I instinctively scooted as close as our bodies would allow and ran my fingers along the back of his neck. I yearned for his muscular, surfer-like body to be rubbed up against mine as if he was the washboard and I was the dirty laundry that needed to be scrubbed with fury.

As our kisses became more heated, I decided to take this session to a different location. I pulled away and grabbed Paul's hand leading him over beside the pool.

"Ready for some midnight swimming lessons?" I playfully suggested.

Paul leaned in close with his eyes lingering on mine and asked, "You have a swimsuit?"

"Nope," I replied quickly, popping the P, as I lifted my dress over my head and jumped into the shallow end of the pool, making sure to not dunk my face under water. I definitely wanted to hold off on screwing up my make-up until at least after Paul got in too.

"Damn, Bella. You might just be a little crazier than I thought," Paul teased, as he stripped off his shirt to reveal the awesome body he was rockin'. Yeah, college suits him. I cannot _wait _to go away to college. Hopefully, I'll find somewhere near a beach where guys have an excuse to walk around shirtless all day. Ahhh, beach…in less than twelve hours we'd be on our way to the beach. Paul might just be a worthy going-away present; at the very least he's good eye candy. If I could only send a proper thank you card to the person who brought him to me for this glorious evening…

As we swam with each other and floated in the pool for awhile, I felt oddly comfortable around Paul. After more conversation about things we enjoy, our friends, and what we want to do in life, I was beginning to like him more and more—like the 'I could totally go out on dates with you' kind of like and not just the 'I've been drinking at this party and you're attractive' kind of like.

I figured if that was the case, I should make him work a little harder for it, as much as I was enjoying our lips and bodies rubbing against each other. So I unraveled myself from his grasp and hopped out of the pool.

"I need to go find my friends. We're leaving for Panama City tomorrow, so we can't really drag our asses," I answered Paul's unspoken question that I knew was on the tip of his tongue, maybe because I felt like I knew his tongue so well in this moment.

"Can I wear your shirt inside? I'll go get another one from Ang's brother for you. I just don't want to put my dress back on soaking wet," I asked.

"Yeah, no problem. And don't worry 'bout the shirt. I've got another one in my car," he replied without any hesitation as he stepped out of the pool behind me. What a sweet guy. Yeah, I'm definitely gonna see him again. But lucky would be the girls that got to see him walk shirtless to his car from here.

I threw his black UGA football tee on over my wet body, as I collected my dress and shoes and phone. Damn, it was cold out here.

"So, before you dash off, can I get your number, Bella? I'd like to see you again."

"Sure, I'd like that. Maybe we can hang out after I get back from the beach," I replied, as I typed and stored my number in his phone.

"Yeah, when do you get back?"

"Um, not until August. We're staying all summer. But hopefully, you won't be back in Athens then. Or maybe I can drive up there with my friends one weekend," I tried to reason. I knew that saying '_Hey, I just met you and want to hang out again…three months from now.' _was weird, but I mean, what else could I do?

"Oh, damn. That's a long ass vacation. Well, that's cool. But you know, I'm gonna be down there the week of July 4th with Kevin and a bunch of guys in our frat. We should definitely meet up down there then," he suggested.

"Yeah, for sure. Just give me a call."

"Have a safe trip, Bella," he whispered as he gave me a brief kiss and embrace.

"Thanks, talk to you soon," I called back, already walking away in the other direction heading inside to find Alice and Rose and dry off.

I stepped inside and walked through the living room, which was much less crowded and lively than it was last time I stepped through it. I wondered how long Paul and I had been outside. I looked at the clock on the entertainment system and read 4:07. Holy hell! I was outside for like three hours! Damn, it didn't seem that long. I was surprised the girls and Mike hadn't come looking for me, but then I had the drudging feeling that they probably found something just as interesting as I had.

I started to make my way up the stairs to the second floor, when I saw Angela walk through the foyer. Rose and Alice weren't with her, but I knew they wouldn't leave me and had to be around here somewhere.

"Hey, Ang, can I borrow some dry clothes that I can throw on to go home in?" I called.

"Of course! It's all in the armoire by my bed," she replied before scurrying off into the kitchen, probably to start cleaning up after the drunken slobs passed out in various places throughout the house.

I climbed the stairs, opened the door to Angela's bedroom and flipped the light on. I walked across her room, opened the armoire, and dug out a pair of cheerleading shorts and a tee that wasn't soaked. I needed a towel to dry off before I put these clothes on, so I made my way over to Angela's bathroom and opened the door to find a startled Alice and Johnny getting busy in Angela's bathtub.

Alice was sitting in the Jacuzzi tub, jets on, with her back against the side facing right at me. Her legs dangled over the other side and her hands were gripping the edge of the tub, probably in response to whatever the fuck this Johnny guy was doing with his face completely submerged under the water right in Alice's goodies. The jets and the bubbles shielded me from the actual action that was taking place underneath the water, but Johnny's naked ass leaned over the tub, and the full frontal view I received as a 'Welcome to Angela's bathroom' sign when I startled them, was not something so easily forgotten.

"Oh my fucking god! What the hell are you doing?" I screeched.

"Damnit Bella. Why don't you knock?" Alice growled, completely perturbed that Johnny came up for air.

"I didn't think anyone would be in here doing this kind of shit," I replied.

"Well, it's more private than the hot tub, and Rose took the laundry room," she replied nonchalantly.

I laughed at this awkward and very uncomfortable situation, even though neither Alice nor Johnny seemed very fazed by having an audience to their little water exercises. I looked down at the floor and quickly walked over to grab a towel from counter so that I could make a swift exit and try to do something to make this image leave my mind.

"And who's shirt do you have on missy?" Alice excitedly inquired, while Johnny slid in next to her in the tub. "A football player? I didn't peg them as your type."

"Um, Alice, I don't have a type, but can we just talk about it later? Like whenever you and Johnny are done motorboating it over here and we can go home," I asked.

"Whatever Bella. We'll be out in a few minutes," she answered as I closed the door.

I changed in Angela's room and headed back downstairs to the den and curled up under a blanket on the couch waiting for the girls to be ready to go. After Alice had said Rose was busy in the laundry room, I decided I better not fair my chances in trying to look for her; she'd find me when she was done.

I noticed Jessica and Mike snuggled on the loveseat sleeping. Yay! It looks like Alice's plan did work. I hated that we'd be disturbing them soon and making Mike drive us home, but I'm too excited about the beach to think about anything else besides getting home, grabbing our bags and heading out.

As I laid on the couch willing myself to just fall asleep, even if for only a brief nap before we left, all I could think about was how exciting it was going to be just us girls in Panama City—well, and these guys that were an apparent mystery to me.

I realized trying to sleep would be next to impossible with my level of excitement, so I was going to go see if I could help Angela. I sat up and was picking myself up off the couch when I spotted Alice's extra-large travel bag stashed under the sidetable near the loveseat Jessica and Mike were sleeping on. And then I remembered what I had planned to do before we left Alice's party, until I was interrupted and distracted with my fall from Alice's bed. This might just be even easier than I thought.

I walked across the room and carefully pulled the bag out from under the table and slid it to the other side of the couch. I was being extra quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping lovebirds, and I guess the random girls cuddled on the floor too.

I knew just what I was looking for as I reached into the outside pocket of the bag. Bingo! Alice, you really make this far too easy for me.

I pulled out Alice's iPhone and unlocked the screen. Hopefully, I'm right that all college guys would have a Facebook account, Alice's brother included. Maybe something on his page would even give an indication of who he was bringing with him to Florida.

I scrolled through Alice's friends until I came to Edward Cullen. I clicked on his profile, and of course his photo was one of a group shot of four guys inside what looks like a bar, a dark-haired guy with a guitar in hand. Damnit, isn't that just the most perfect thing ever when you're trying to see what someone looks like—having to pick them out of a group and _guess _which one they are. But from what I saw, they all looked pretty good. Hmm, maybe in addition to Paul, my awesome going away present, I'd be getting a nice welcoming present at the penthouse—some serious eye candy to hang out with all summer.

And then my high hopes seemed to fizzle as I read his current status updated from his mobile two hours ago: _Ready for the beach with my boys, but gonna miss my Sugar._ About three things, I was absolutely certain. First, Edward wasn't a complete loser because he's out somewhere at like three in the morning. Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how potent that part might be—that thirsted for some "boy time." And third, he's taken by some chick he calls 'sugar.' _Yuck, what a sappy nickname._ Maybe his friends _are _two of these guys in this picture, and _they _will be single. A girl can only hope, right?

I heard Alice's laugh coming from the hall upstairs, and decided not to reveal my snooping mission with her. So I stashed her phone back in the bag and slid it back under the table before I jumped back under the covers of the couch and pretended to be asleep.

* * *

**AN: I have a feeling I might get mixed reactions on the girls hanging with guys that aren't Edward, Jasper and Emmett, so I'm addressing it now and if you have more questions, by all means review or PM me! I'm happy to answer them all. So if the girls being attracted and getting close with different people is a big shocker, I'm sorry. I love me some jealous Cullens, and so please expect that there will be plenty of jealousy at the beach. I promised canon couples, but WHEN they become "couples" is yet to be determined, but it's not instant. Remember=wild, fun Bella, Alice and Rose are looking to have a good time…what changes that? You'll have to read on and see, but I'm sure it revolves around our favorite hot male counterparts! Oooh, cliffy, I know. Sorry!**

**OK, so I'm dying over here wondering what you thought!! Please review!! It would make me happy! Fav part? Fav line? Something I should never think about doing ever again?**


	6. Goldmember and his Souvenirs

**AN: OK my lovelies, looks like everyone liked the long party chapter! And there's more where that came from. Fun, fun and more fun! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love reading everyone thoughts on this story or anything really! So please review! It motivates me more! **

**Shout out to my wonderful fanfic friends: angelnlove52, VampPixyJAK, cheekycharlie and The Daylighter! You chicks are awesome for putting up with all of my ridiculousness and inspiring me to write faster! Lol. **

**Ooh! So you get Edward POV in this chap (or part 1 of this chap)! Be sure to let me know what you think at the end when the green button is calling out to you! If you want to see what Edward's car looks like, link's on my profile. Oh, and if you ever had a question as to why this story should be rated M, this chap might answer that for you...bad language reason #1 plus sex references! :)**

**And if Stephenie Meyer didn't own all things Twilight, the world would not be the same. And being that I like my fanfic fantasy land the way it is, I'm not trying to take that away from her! **

* * *

Ch. 5 Part 1 –Goldmember and his "Souvenirs"

**Edward POV **

"Under no circumstances, Emmett! You _cannot _wear that shit on the beach! Or anywhere else for that matter!" I yelled at my best friend and roommate, as he slid down the staircase banister in our house ass-first and then proceeded to shake his sparkly gold man-thong and its contents directly in line of view of the flat-screen television on the wall, and our other roommate Jasper. I just stood in the entryway and watched in horror, not really wanting to have such an up-close-and-personal view as Jasper had seated on our Italian leather sofa.

"Oh come on, you know girls are distracted by all sparkly objects, and what's a better distraction than this!? I'll have all the beach babes flocking to me if I'm rockin' this glistening shit. You boys should consider yourselves _lucky _to be seen with the likes of me," Emmett boasted, as he did some ridiculous strut across the hardwood floors that I could only describe as something resembling a peacock mating ritual that also involved a moonwalk and some MC Hammer moves.

Jasper and I both cringed, as Emmett's pelvis thrusts created a horrible smacking sound that I would be pleased to never hear emitted from his body _ever_ again. This was another one of those times that we wished our friend would somehow act like a normal human being and not run around naked, or nearly naked, like a complete jackass.

Emmett was the star quarterback at Dartmouth College, and always loved to either show off or make an ass of himself…sometimes both. But he did as he pleased here at college; hell, all three of us did really. I mean, Emmett's a huge, muscular dude, but Jasper and I are no small ducks and we can hold our own. Emmett just _looks _intimidating though, but really he's a total cornball unless provoked. Either way, it worked out well for me, because he's the kind of guy you want to have on _your _side when the brawl breaks out in the bar at three am. That is, if people weren't just pusses and too scared to mess with us because of Emmett's size, Jasper's intimidation or my power and influence.

In only one year, we've managed to become great friends and make a name for ourselves here as legends in our own right. Jasper and Emmett cared more about this fact than I did; but influence could be quite handy sometimes when I needed something to go my way.

"Look here, Goldmember, the only thing that's gonna be fucking _glistening_ is your blood spilling out when I knock you the fuck out if you don't put on some regular god-damn clothes and get your stupid ass in the car," Jasper growled, as he stood from his position on the couch and glared at Emmett. Damn, Jasper must be ready to go then. I know he can be a hard-ass, but he's usually not _that _much of a prick to Emmett when he does stupid shit.

"Damn, Jazz. Just a joke, man. Chill the fuck out," Emmett replied, holding his hands up in the air in a sign of defeat.

I just watched and shook my head in partial amusement and partial disgust as Emmett turned and started leaping up the stairs two at a time while he sang, "I love goooooooooooold. I'm from Holland. Isn't dat veird?" Leave it to Emmett to have the last word, and quoting a movie as ridiculous as that one even.

Jasper just laughed, which showed me that he really wasn't as pissed off at Emmett as he had appeared to be, and he was just trying to get his ass in motion. This I was thankful for; we had an incredibly long drive to my parent's new beach penthouse in Panama City Beach, Florida, and I really just wanted to get going already.

If it weren't for having to leave my precious baby, my car, behind, I would have opted to just fly there. But I already had to drop Sugar, my Boxer, off at the dog spa/boarding, because my mother explicitly requested that I not bring her to the penthouse since it had just been decorated. I loved my mother and respected her wishes, so I reluctantly agreed and found a great place where she would be able to stay in luxury. They even had video chat conferences that I would be able to schedule with Sugar while I was away, so maybe I wouldn't miss her as much.

I was already going to be dogless, so there was no way I was going to go an entire summer with my car just sitting here in Hanover, New Hampshire without me; so we were going to make the twenty-four-hour long trip in my beautiful, silver Volvo S60. I was afraid of how tempted someone might be, even with the high-tech security system we had, to do something reckless to my car. I mean it definitely stood out, since it's the 2010 concept car and wouldn't even be released for sale to the general public for months. I knew I had to have it when I first saw it at the auto show, and of course, called my father right then to wire the funds for the $150,000 car. It was probably my most indulgent splurge, but to me it was worth every zero on the check. I measured having a car as unique as a concept in the same league as being able to eat the forbidden fruit before Adam and Eve acquired it. It was something that nobody else had, and even the models that came out for sale would not be the same or nearly as top-of-the-line as the all-out concept car.

I'm not sure what I'd do if something happened to my baby, which was part of the reason I was anxious in this moment to get going. I'd let Jasper drive probably halfway there, or whenever I got tired, since I knew he would take more care of her than Emmett. Emmett liked to be reckless and carefree in everything he did, and my car definitely required a lot of care.

I heard Emmett's booming footsteps thundering down the stairs as he announced, "Let's make like panties and be off! SHOTGUN!" Thankfully, this entrance wasn't as 'grand' as the last; he was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Damnit!" Jasper exclaimed, knowing the inevitable laws of the almighty 'shotgun' dibs and thereby accepting defeat at the hands of Emmett.

"Bitches in the back!" Emmett called directly toward Jasper. "That means you, my friend."

"That's cool. Because I'll be driving here soon enough and then your ass will be sitting in the back, because there's no way in hell Edward's gonna sit in the back in his own car…well unless we find a hot hitchhiker chick to pick up on the way."

"Nasty! No hitchhikers, Jazz! Do people even do that anymore?" I asked.

"I have no idea. They do in the movies anyway, and usually it's a hot girl, but in this case it wouldn't be an old man or a psychopath killer picking her up—it'd be three pimp-ass guys she'd never want to leave," Jasper informed.

"Um, no thanks. That's all you, Jazz. Like I really need some girl that would never want to leave," I quickly responded, as we grabbed our bags and made our way out to the car. I slid our bags and everything into the trunk and hopped into the driver seat. Since we had limited cargo space in the one car we were taking, we only packed our road trip essentials and had everything else we'd need for our three-month long stay at the beach shipped ahead to arrive at the penthouse before we did.

"Edward, _none _of them want to leave. But you're the one who doesn't want any of them to stay," Jasper curtly replied, as he continued mumbling something under his breath that I couldn't make out and just chose to ignore.

As we all climbed into the car, I started my baby up and pulled out of our drive. Once I turned onto the interstate and set the cruise control to a comfortable speed of 90 MPH, I turned to look at Jazz in the back seat and asked, "So who the hell pissed in your Cheerio's today, Jazz?" I was curious as to why he was acting so different and more like a prick.

"I. Did. Not!" Emmett blurted out, glaring at me like I had just revealed some special secret. I could not help but burst out laughing, because I knew Emmett did something to make Jasper mad this morning, I just wasn't sure what; but knowing Emmett, there was absolutely no telling what kind of ridiculousness it entailed.

"Yeah, Emmett, you didn't in the literal sense. But you sure as hell _did _make me have a shitty morning," Jasper begrudged.

"Aw, man, you know I didn't mean to. You know I sleepwalk sometimes, and I can't help it. But lighten up dude, you know you liked snuggling with me anyway," Emmett joked. Damn, Emmett with his arms wrapped around me would certainly not be how I'd want to wake up—No wonder Jazz is pissed. And then a thought just occurred to me…Emmett usually slept nude, which was why we never went into his room…

"Shut the fuck up Emmett or I swear to god I'm posting those pics of you and the librarian from New Year's Eve on FaceBook!" Jasper threatened with a sly grin as he pulled out his iPhone and began scrolling through his pics. Emmett's face paled, and I coughed to cover the chuckle that accidentally slipped. Emmett apparently got the hint, as he didn't utter another word at Jasper's request.

None of us spoke for the next few minutes, and I was beginning to become comfortable just listening to music when Emmett declared, "Let's play A to Z Fuck Me."

"Sure, why the hell not…it'll pass the time 'til Eddie boy lets me drive this baby," Jasper exclaimed.

"Fine, if we must. I'll start. 69," I quickly replied, not particularly interested in rattling off a bunch of sex terms with two guys until only one of us was left, thereby being declared 'Fuck Master Flex.' But I was always up for a good competition, and I won my fair share of these rounds, so I agreed hoping that it would pass some time on this very long car ride.

"No fair! That's the easiest one!" Emmett whined.

"Oh shut up Emmett. You're whining like a chick. Anal sex," Jasper replied.

"Blow job," Emmett declared as he glared at Jasper for insinuating that he was acting like a girl.

"Cunt smack," I said.

"Dicksucker," Jasper said.

"Funny that that's what rolls off your tongue, isn't it Jazz?" Emm taunted, and Jasper punched him in the shoulder.

"Egg mcmuffin," Emmett muttered.

"That's not a sex term, that's a fucking order from McDonald's!" I responded.

"Just because you don't know what it is Eddie my friend, does not mean it doesn't exist. Maybe you should spread your wings a little bit and try some big boy shit once in awhile," Emmett suggested.

"What the hell ever, Emmett. It's just some stupid word you made up, but I'll let it slide _this _time. You need all the help you can get anyway," I spat.

"Finger fuck," I said.

"Oh shit! It's a double letter challenge!" Jasper moaned. "Gobstopper gobbler."

"Hardhat Harry," Emmett shouted after a brief moment of deliberation.

"Intercourse," I said, as I let out a deep sigh, knowing that it was going to be a little harder than a simple double letter challenge to make Emmett or Jasper mess up.

"Jack shack. Rhyme time," Jasper smugly called.

"Knob slob," Emmett stated.

"Lick a clit," I answered, but instantly realized I was out because it didn't actually rhyme. "Damnit." I was usually pretty good at this game; maybe it was the fact that I was driving that was distracting me, but maybe I was distracted by something else, maybe it was more anticipation for the excitement that I could only hope awaited us in Florida.

I could hardly sleep the night before after we got home from our usual Thursday night ritual of downtown pub drinking, playing some pool with the guys and maybe a little drunken karaoke. Lying in bed, all I could think about was how awesome it would be to just relax at the beach all summer like I always did growing up. Except this time, Carlisle and Esme were going to be nowhere around. I think they even had a trip to Europe planned at some point this summer. And of course, this time 'relaxing' would mean hot parties, lots of alcohol and most likely a few naked girls. I was more than ready to get to the beach and just escape the everyday drama and annoyances and let loose. And knowing my sister, I also hope that her and her friends would be as carefree as we were, and not add too much drama—but I knew how girls are, and I definitely knew how my sister was, which made me slightly nervous. But in reality, they'd probably be off getting manicures and shopping or laying by the pool, and we wouldn't see them too much except for the rare occasions we actually spent inside.

As I drove and continued on with my thoughts about how fucking great this summer was going to be, Emmett and Jasper continued on with the game, the words getting more ridiculous through each round with such lewd terms as "messy milkshake," "naughty nancy," "pussy of the sea," "royal stray cake-sticker," "snatch patch," "tush plow," "undercarriage blower," "dick duster," "pixie stick lick," "reverse scissor swiper," "puddle pounder," "Barbie bone banger," "frozen face fuck," "candlestick chauffeur," and "juggling juice sewer."

Finally, after what seemed like hours upon days, Emmett lost by not being able to come up with a double letter challenge for Z that Jasper initiated; that made Jasper 'Fuck Master Flex' until the next game.

"Son of a bitch!" Emmett cried, realizing his defeat.

"Sorry, Emm. You're no longer Fuck Master Flex. Come back and try again when you get some more experience," Jasper gloated.

"Oh, like you're _reaaaal _experienced in all that shit you called out," Emmett replied sarcastically. "Let's play again!"

"No!" Jasper and I both shouted at the same time. Apparently, Jasper had had enough of that game as I had. Either that or he just didn't want to risk losing his title so quickly.

"I think one time is enough, Emmett," I added. "Plus, I think we should stop and get something to eat soon. What do you guys want?"

"McDonalds!" Emmett shouted without even a split second of hesitation. I chuckled and shook my head, thinking of his 'egg mcmuffin' response in the game earlier. The boy loved some McDonalds for real; and I admit it was good, but I could only eat so much of it. Emmett could probably eat McDonalds for every meal, every day for the rest of his life and be completely fine with it.

"No, Emm, let's get something else besides McDonalds. We're almost through Massachusetts and entering Connecticut, so we can stop there," I instructed.

"No! Get off on this exit!" Emmett screamed like he had a fucking exorcism coursing through his body. "Pull this damn car over!"

"What the fuck for?" I questioned, concern laced into my voice. He better not be about to get sick in my car!

"I gotta stop at the gas station before we leave Massachusetts," he demanded. What the hell? All that, just so he could pee? Complying, I exited the interstate and pulled into the first gas station as Emmett literally ran inside the store like he was on a mission.

I decided I might as well fill up on gas while we're here, and got out and pumped the gas, while Jasper got out and stretched his legs.

Just as we were both sliding back into the car, Emmett came up with a sack full of stuff and a shit-eating grin on his face. He high-fived Jasper and said, "One down. Eleven to go."

"OK, so what the hell are you talking about?" I questioned, as I pulled back out onto the interstate.

Jasper informed from the backseat, "Well, Emmett here has decided that he wants to get condoms from each state we pass through as souvenirs."

"What? Emmett you're buying twelve boxes of condoms?" I exclaimed.

"Thirteen," Jasper corrected. "He bought a box before we left." I could see that this amused Jasper as well.

"What's the problem, Ed? We'll go through those in no time," Emmett asked with a look of pure confusion on his face as he bit into a slim jim. He really thought this was one of his most brilliant plans, and that was precisely the lack of judgment that kept me from letting him drive my car.

"_We _are not going to go through anything. _You _can keep your banana-flavored condoms to yourself!" I informed, as I glanced at the package sitting atop a bag full of other snacks, magazine, and random items.

"Edward, my friend, I must advise you of the consequential aftermath that may follow if you refuse to practice safe sexual relations with unfamiliar females," Emmett recalled in an even and calm, yet condescending, tone.

"Aren't you supposed to keep souvenirs to remember your trip by?" I questioned pointedly. "I don't think condoms qualify as souvenirs."

"Who said I _wasn't _going to keep them?" Emmett replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"Gross dude! I don't even think I know who you are right now!" Jasper shouted, at the same moment that I cringed at Emmett's disgusting antics.

"Oh just shut up, Emmett. You're giving me a horrible migraine having to constantly wonder what the fuck kind of stupid shit you're about to do next," I uttered. "Can't we just chill the hell out on the way down there? It's a long drive."

"Well, you're the one that didn't want to fly," Jasper edged.

I met Jasper's eyes through the rearview mirror and arrogantly declared, "Well, I seem to recall _you _being fine with not ever setting foot back on an airplane after that 'incident' on the flight back from Vegas." Jasper's sucked in a deep breath but didn't say another word.

I knew it was my idea to drive, but both of them had been fine with the whole idea, Jasper maybe relieved even. And I didn't like this shit with the two of them ganging up against me just because I didn't want to collect a bunch of fucking condoms. But whatever, I guess there was no harm in making a few extra stops along the way. Plus, once Jasper was driving, I planned to take advantage of the time and hopefully catch a long nap before we got to the beach; I knew we weren't going to get much sleep the first few nights there…or maybe any night for that matter, so I might as well catch up while I could. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I made him switch a little sooner than planned, he _wanted _to drive my car afterall.

* * *

**AN: OK, so how'd you like it?! Please review and let me know! AND, so I decided we're doing a little experiment, so indulge me please. I thought this chapter worked best if split into two, so if I get ****20 people to review**** I'll post the second half immediately. Otherwise, it'll come in a few days or so. I know a lot more than 20 people read this story, so throw me a bone here and I'll throw you one back! LOL...It's a game of fetch people! What can I say! :0) Love you all! **

**Did I do Edward justice? Fav part? Something you wish the guys would do?**


	7. Double the Orgasms & Confetti Rains Down

**AN: So, I figure 18 reviews is close enough to 20…no need to make everyone wait any longer! I'm glad you all seemed to like the boys…Duh! Of course you like them, but I mean my portrayal of them anyways. Thanks for all the reviews peeps! It motivates me to write and post faster! ;)**

**Speaking of posting, next week I'll be at the beach in Florida (although not in a 15,000 sq. ft. penthouse with some fine asses like Edward, Jasper and Emmett…but at the beach none-the-less! LOL), so I probably won't post until I get back. I'm going to attempt to stay outdoors and enjoy the sand and the pool, but I may check in from time to time. ;) I seriously cannot stay away from the fanfic land for long!! Call it an addiction, but it's unhealthy for me to not be in front of the computer!**

**And angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK, I heart you girls like crazy!!! Thanks for being you and for just being plain awesome! Snuffelupagus and Big Bird, thanks for letting me steal your cookies! P.S. Snuffy, you know what to do with that trunk! :)**

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the one rockin' this.**

* * *

Ch. 5 Part 2 – Double the Orgasms and Confetti Rains Down 

**Bella POV**

My body quivered as I felt something icily cold trail its way from my cheek down to my hand and back up again. A sultry moan escaped my lips as I indulged in the incredible sensation it brought to my warm skin. My thighs involuntarily began moving, one against the other, creating a pleasurable friction to fill my body. And then I heard giggles…no wait, more like cackles, coming from three voices I would undoubtedly recognize anywhere.

"What the hell is so funny?" I inquired without even lifting my weighted eyelids. I hadn't gotten very much sleep at all last night after Angela's party, and I planned to make up for that today by sleeping the whole way to Florida. This was also my attempt at wearing off the drunkenness from the night before. Rose had wakened me from my slumber on Angela's sofa around seven am so that Mike could drive us home, and I hazily remember crawling into the backseat of the Porsche Cayenne Alice's parents lent her for the summer this morning before I passed out again.

"Bella, my god, I hate to wake you up from whatever damn orgasm-inducing dream you're having, but we're getting out and didn't want to just leave you out here in the car," Rose laughed. "Who knows what you might do to yourself if we left the air conditioning blowing on you." Alice and Jessica erupted into more laughter at this point. I wish they would just spit out what the hell was so funny!

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking first at Rose next to me and then at Alice and Jessica in the front seats. "Don't tell me fucking riddles, Rose, when I just woke up!"

"Hungry, Bella?" Alice asked, with a full-blown smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah, I could go for something to eat…but maybe just something light," I replied. I guessed we were at a restaurant and they were hungry and wanted to go inside, but I really didn't want to move from my curled up position in the back seat.

"How about a popsicle? I hear they're quite _satisfying _in these hot summer months. Don't you think, Bella?" Rose questioned me, as she held out a double stick popsicle still in the wrapper in her hand. _Where the hell did that come from?_ I didn't think a cooler with ice was enough to keep a popsicle frozen.

"Oooh, yes! I love the banana flavored ones!" I exclaimed, as I noticed that it was my favorite kind.

"Yeah, we noticed," Jessica mumbled from the driver's seat.

"Wait, is it even still frozen? I don't want it to be all mushy-gushy soft on me. I like them when they're ice cold and hard," I informed as I glanced again at Rose and the popsicle still in her hand. And then all three girls erupted into more laughter. They must've been sniffing paint fumes while I was asleep, because they were all acting incredibly loopy right now. Maybe I should have been the one driving instead of Jessica.

"Don't we all, Bella…Don't. We. All." Alice chimed. Rose handed me the popsicle and I unwrapped it and slid it into my mouth. Yum…I was sucking on the popsicle, when it hit me like a bus—realization! Rose had been fucking with me while I was sleeping with this god damn popsicle! That was the cold sensation I felt. Shit! They were never gonna let me live that one down; I could see it already. What a bitch! I can't wait 'til she gets drunk and passes out early! She's sooooo gonna regret this little stunt.

"So, Bella, do you want us to leave you alone with your frozen orgasm-on-a-stick?" Alice asked with that same shit-eating grin that had been plastered on all their faces since I first woke up.

"No thanks, Alice. I'm totally into being watched by other people. It makes it that much interesting…oh, well, _you _would know. I don't have to explain anything to you after you and Johnny…" I spewed full of sarcasm before Alice cut me off.

"Ok, ok, ok. Point taken. No need to be so bitchy," Alice responded.

"Bitchy? Sorry, I wasn't taught how to say 'fuck you' politely!" I snapped.

"Whoa, Bella, we were just kidding. But seriously, unstick your damn bitch switch from overdrive," Rose interjected.

"You're the hookers that woke me up from a deep sleep by rubbing a fucking popsicle on me! How am I the bitch in this scenario? I think you got that twisted!" I exclaimed. And they all just laughed again, even Jessica!

And then to top off all the humiliation, as if on cue, Alice hit a button on the radio and out comes none other but the damn Kid Cudi and Lady GaGa song, Make Her Say.

_I Make Her Say _

_Oh Ah Oh Oh _

_Oh Ah Oh Oh _

_When I _

_Pa-Pa-Pa Poke Her Face _

_Pa-Pa Poke Her Face _

_I Make Her Say_

_Oh Ah Oh Oh Ah _

_Ah Ah Oh Oh _

_What Up_

_Pa-Pa-Pa Poke Her Face _

_Me First_

_Pa-Pa Poke Her Face_

"Urgh! Can't I just go back to sleep now?" I whined, already knowing that it would be next to impossible after all of this.

Jessica took the key out and stepped out of the car, thankfully, cutting off Lady GaGa's moans that had been blaring through the speakers.

"No, we're not leaving you out in the car while we shop," Rose stated. Shopping? I thought we were eating; well, good thing I had that awesome popsicle to hold me over.

I glanced out the window and saw a large warehouse building with a giant cowboy statue out front and a sign across the building that read 'JR's Alabama Fireworks Mega Store' in giant letters and 'We got that boom boom pow' in smaller letters. I did take notice that the particular cowboy in this statue was shirtless. Hmm…maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

As we walked through the doors, I asked, "So anyone care to explain what we are doing here?"

"And you make fun of me for acting like a dumb blonde! Are you sure you don't just dye your hair brown to blend into the population?" Rose spat.

"Oh shove it, Barbie! I'm not the one that called Alice to bitch because you thought you lost your cell phone and had to go buy a new one…from your _cell phone."_

"One time!" Rose insisted.

"Stop the catfights! Geez! I see that we are in some serious need of men around here. It's obvious your sexual frustration from not getting any action in the past…oh…let's see, _eight _hours is starting to crack your mental capacity," Alice demanded. "And Bella, we are in this here _fireworks_ store to buy…oh, you guessed it…_fireworks!_"

"It'll be fun to set them off late one night on the beach, don't ya think?" Jessica asked giddily.

"Sure, if that's even legal," I answered. It'd be nice to _watch _them go off, but I didn't think I'd want to be the one in charge of lighting them. I was always scared they would explode before I had the chance to run away.

"I swear on everything holy, Bella, that you are going to put on a fucking happy face and lose the bitchitude," Alice snapped. "And, since when the hell do you worry about what's _legal _Miss I'm gonna steal my parents' car and drive to a guy's house at two am when I'm only fourteen years old?"

"That adventure was _so _worth it, but seriously, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just a little hungover and grumpy from being woken up to Rose molesting me with a god damn popsicle," I mumbled. And then the three of them just laughed some more. Urgh…I was going to need _a lot _of alcohol tonight…hell, maybe when we got back to the car.

We hadn't even made it down the first aisle when I stopped and had to brace myself against the shelf because I was laughing so hard my sides were aching. Alice and Rose came walking over; I guess Jessica hadn't noticed us stopped and wandered off.

"Well, that's definitely a mood shifter. But I'll take it!" Alice cheered. "What's so funny?"

I could only point to the item on the shelf that I found so amusing, as air was having a difficult time reaching the depths of my lungs. Alice and Rose's gazes followed my arm as I pointed to a long cylinder-shaped firework with the name 'Screaming Orgasm' written across the package.

Now we were all three laughing, and without any hesitation, Rose swiped her arm across the shelf and dumped every single one of the fireworks into the buggy. "We are _so _getting these." I wasn't sure whether why I found it so funny, maybe just the childish nature in me.

"I wonder what actually constitutes these being called screaming orgasms…" Alice asked as she turned the firework over and began reading the information on the package.

"Hmm…Maybe it vibrates!" Rose answered. Alice and I just laughed.

"I don't think I'll be sticking anything you have to light _fire_ to anywhere near _my_ palace of pleasure," Alice replied. "I wouldn't care if it could vibrate a hole through granite." I swear, I thought I might pee myself at this point.

"So it apparently shoots out bursts of red, pink and purple streaks along with a series of shrill screeches and then confetti rains down," Alice informed as she continued looking over the package.

"Confetti! That's what I'm talking about! If only confetti would rain down after every time I hit the Big-O, it'd be the best symbol of victory! Damn, I so need that!" Rose commented.

"Or it'd probably be like fucking New Year's Eve in Times Square!" I suggested. "You might drown in all the confetti." Alice and I laughed.

"Yeah, well at least I'm satisfied!" Rose snubbed.

"Ooh! I like this; the color purple just screams rock gods and sex!" Jessica chirped, interrupting the glare I was pointing in Rose's direction.

"Well, we could all use more of that," Alice exclaimed before we continued down the aisles and she was piling large packages of fireworks jumbles into the basket with fury. I wondered how many fireworks were really necessary, but knowing Alice, it would be more than my mind could imaginably justify.

After roaming through the store for much longer than I deemed necessary, Jessica bounded up to us with what looked like a government-issued nuclear missile. Holy hell! Are we trying to blow something up? It was nearly as big as I was, and Jessica was just dragging it behind her, like it was nothing.

"What the hell, Jess? Are you a fucking suicide bomber or something? What the hell would we need a missile for?" I insisted.

"The finale of course," Jessica answered like it was no big deal.

"Of course," I grunted. "But can you at least not drag the damn thing around trying to fucking create friction and blow us all up?"

"Oh, stop being such a whiney ass; tell fun Bella to come back out and play," Alice interjected. "Nothing is going to just suddenly explode. The resort already has a room set up to store all this for us so we don't have to worry with it until the precise moment."

"And how are you going to fit that 'Deep Mounder Pounder' rocket into the back of the car?" I asked, as I silently wondered if all the fireworks in this place had sexual-referenced names or if it was just my dirty mind making it seem that way.

"It'll fit. Just trust me," Alice replied as the cashier started ringing up all the fireworks. I know we had most of our wardrobes and belongings shipped ahead of us, and only took the essentials and things we needed yesterday and today, but the back of the car was still pretty full. I didn't think a torpedo and all these other sex-shop fireworks Alice was buying would fit back there. But I suppose, Alice knows that already and has a plan.

$2,768 later, we were back on the road and only an hour and a half away from Panama City Beach. All this talk of orgasms had made me incredibly ready to go out tonight and meet some hot guys. With any luck, we'd be able to avoid the douche bags and find some decent guys to stake claim on for the evening, and maybe even a few days if they were lucky.

"Rose do you have any concealer in your bag?" I asked. "The bags under my eyes feel like I have seven pounds of jell-o settling in on my face."

"Yeah, sure, it's in there somewhere," Rose replied unenthusiastically as she was busy texting on her phone, probably to one of her many doll-faced minions. I reached in her large, gold Coach tote-style handbag and rummaged around searching for the item of choice.

The first thing my hand came into contact with was a water bottle. I pulled it out and tossed it into the seat next to me to get it out of the way. Just as I did so, I noticed that the contents in the plastic container weren't clear—it was completely full of an orangey color liquid. Knowing Rose, I was almost scared of the possibilities to what it could be, but my curiosity got the best of me as I unscrewed the cap and took a sniff of what was in the bottle. I immediately recognized it to be the same cosmopolitan drink we had been guzzling down all of last night.

My stomach churned slightly at the smell, but hopefully after a shower to wash the road dirt off me, I'd be ready to go again tonight with some more drinking and partying. I was no stranger to the drink all night, sleep all day, wake up and do it again mentality, but driving in a car for seven hours after drinking all night didn't seem to sit well with my stomach.

"Rose, could you really not wait 'til we got to Florida to drink?" I asked. She glanced up from her phone and saw the bottle in my hand.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked excitedly.

"Uhh, your purse! Do you not remember putting it in there?" She thought for a moment before snatching the bottle from my hand and taking a swig.

"Not really, but I like how drunk me is always trying to help out hungover me. It's rather cute, don't ya think?" She grinned before taking another sip.

I outstretched my arm, insinuating to Rose that I wanted a sip also. She complied, and handed the now half-empty bottle over.

"Don't drink it all. We don't have any more cranberry juice and I don't feel like drinking straight vodka right now," Rose instructed as I took a long sip of the warm liquid. It burned my throat, but I know that the cure for any hangover is to drink more, so I kept drinking.

"Oooh! Let me have some!" Jessica called out, as I handed the almost empty bottle back to Rose and continued fishing through her mystery grab-bag while wondering what amazing treasure I would find next. I found the concealer and started applying it under my eyes.

"No way, you're driving, cuntstick! Dying by the hands of someone like you is _so _not my idea of the way to go," Rose snapped.

"I don't want to drive anymore though," Jessica whined.

"Well you're the only one that didn't get shitty wasted last night and isn't still half-drunk, so it's much safer if you drive," Alice insisted. "Plus, Rose and Bella just killed that bottle, so you can't have any either way."

"Great! Thanks ya'll!" Jessica sarcastically shouted to me and a smirking Rose. I actually thought Jess was going to go a little emo on us and well up with tears because she couldn't drink for like another forty-five minutes 'til we got to the room.

"Mmmmm…damn, I just fucking love cosmos!" Rose taunted.

"I hate that you're such a bitch, Rose!" Jessica spat.

"If you don't like me, that's ok. I can live with it," Rose replied condescendingly. "Newsflash Bitch! I don't live to please you!"

"OK, shut the hell up you two. I am not listening to this crap all fucking summer," I instructed.

"Yeah, we're almost there anyway. I'm so excited!" Alice squealed with her usual level of enthusiasm, but she had a slight rasp to her voice, possibly from drinking a lot last night, or other unmentionable things that would require things going down her throat or loud screaming.

"I know! It's going to be fucking awesome! What are we gonna do when we get there?" I asked.

"Well we can drop our stuff off, change and head down to the pool or the beach if ya'll want," Alice replied. "Then we can go out tonight."

"Hell yeah!" we all practically called out at once. It's funny how alike we were, and how little it took to really get us excited.

"What time are Edward and his friends gonna get there, Alice?" Rose questioned.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. I guess I should call him and see, huh?" she replied. "I still have no clue who he's bringing with him, so I hope they're at least tolerable to be around. But if not, I guess we really won't have to spend that much time with them anyway. They'll be off doing their thing and we can do ours."

"_I _hope they're as fucking hot as Edward!" Jessica exclaimed before glancing at Alice cautiously, probably to gauge her reaction.

"Urgh, Jessica! What more does he have to do before you'll fucking get it? Buy you a damn cookie cake that says 'You have no chance with me'?!" Rose sneered.

"Well, he certainly wasn't going cuckoo for your coco puffs either," Jessica mumbled. "Especially not after that chick…what was her name?..."

"I wasn't really into him anyway," Rose spat angrily. "And as for that bitch, I think her name started in T and ended in whore!"

"OK, can we _please _stop discussing how you both wanted to nail my brother, while I call him and see when they're going to get there?" Alice half asked, but half demanded.

"Fine," Rose replied. Jessica didn't say anything as she merged lanes. I was just left there to wonder what all this fuss was about with Alice's brother. I had never really heard anything of it before, but now all of a sudden just because he was going to be spending the summer in the same penthouse, Rose and Jessica were having a catfight over him and who he did or didn't like back in the day. I mean, all the guys in his Facebook profile pic were good-looking guys, but apparently it wasn't giving me a good look at what this guy was really all about.

Well, even if he turns out to be fine as hell, he's obviously got some issues since he wasn't interested in either Rose or Jessica. Guys always go nutty for Rose to even glance their way, so I have no clue why Alice's brother wouldn't have been interested. Maybe he didn't think he had a chance…or maybe he's just some kind of prick that only dates the sleaziest stripper-lookalikes…and I use the term "dates" _very _loosely. Maybe he calls this girl he's dating "sugar" because that's her stripper name! Urgh, surely Alice would mention if her brother was a complete sleazebag…but oddly enough, she really hadn't mentioned hardly _anything _about him. I guess I'll find the answer soon enough.

Alice broke me from my thoughts when she hung up her phone and exclaimed with an ear-to-ear smile, "They're already there—and his friends sound like they're gonna be hella fun!"

* * *

**AN: Please READ & REVIEW my wonderful readers! What did you love? Fav lines? What do you think the first reactions are gonna be? What fun, creative things will the guys/girls get do in Florida? I love all your thoughts!**

**And, like I said up top, no post next week, but maybe I'll be motivated and inspired for writing more with a ton of reviews!! And, of course, I'll post once I get back!!**


	8. Save McNuggets from Panty Sniffing Freak

**AN: OK, back from vacay and back to the craziness that is work! Beach was great—did see hot guys in Speedos, but no it wasn't Emmett. LOL. But anyways, super busy after being away, but I just HAD to make time to post this for ya'll! :) **

**Huge, huge, huge thanks to angelnlove52, VampPixyJAK, and cheekycharlie for continuing to tell me I'm awesome even when I don't deserve it and pretending to laugh and spit water on computer screens (from multiple orifices. Lol…ok, not really.) when I attempt to be funny! :) You girls rock!**

* * *

Ch. 6 – Save the McNuggets from the Panty-Sniffing Freak

**Edward POV **

"No sweetcakes, Edward isn't available right now, but I'm sure you'd rather talk to me anyway. I'm better looking and have way more muscles …and who might this be?" Emmett had apparently answered my phone while I went inside the penthouse from the rooftop deck to grab another bottled water.

I mouthed the inevitable 'who is it' question to him, because I was really hoping Emmett didn't accidentally answer one of the people that were categorized under the 'don't answer' ringtone. He knew how this worked, because he had the same system, albeit with some different people, but same system nonetheless. So I was sure he wouldn't screw me over on purpose and answer one of the people that had earned the faithful 'Ignore' button response from me over the years, but I had to ask anyway before I got on the phone.

Emmett grinned widely as he ignored me and continued his conversation with whoever was on the other end of the line, "Oh is that so? Well, I can certainly see how all of me might be intimidating for a girl such as yourself. Maybe you _should _start with Edward and work your way up." Emmett always thought so highly of himself, and tried to make everything into a competition—and I do mean _everything._

I started reeling through my head wondering who he could possibly be talking to that would partake in this conversation. Stephanie? No. Brittney? No. Heather? Yeah, but I think she's out of town, and would most certainly not call me unless it was to meet up on the weekend. Jennifer? Yeah, maybe, it was _her _calling_. _If so, he knows better than to not give me the phone! I mouthed 'Jennifer?' to Emmett and he just shook his head. I was getting furious at his prolongment of this stupid game, and wished he'd just let me find out who was on the other damn line.

Emmett laughed loudly into the phone and said, "But aren't you from the South? I thought it didn't matter down there!"

"Damnit, Emmett! Give me the phone or I'm tossing your chicken McNuggets off the balcony for the pigeons to eat! Don't think I won't—you know what happened to your sausage biscuit this morning!" I yelled at him while trying to snatch the phone out of his grasp. He grimaced for a second, probably in remembrance of how I threw his sausage biscuit out the window on the drive down here, because he wouldn't quit talking to it in an Elvis Presley voice and pretending that it was his backup dancer on my shoulder while he attempted to perform such routines as 'Heartbreak Hotel' and 'Suspicious Minds' from his position in the backseat. Childish, immature, and stupid were some of the words that came to mind when thinking of many of Emmett's activities, but he was a good friend none-the-less and was always a blast to have around.

My scare tactic didn't work as planned, because Emmett just swung around in the other direction, dodging me while laughing, and scooping up his beloved nuggets in the protection of his grasp all in one movement.

"So that's what you like, huh?" Emmet asked into the phone after a moment. "Well, I think I may have the solution to all your womanly woes—you can thank me later!"

He then tossed the phone to Jasper and whispered, "That's all you, dude. She's little a little firecracker and feisty, but I could feel her judging me through the phone," Emmett informed Jasper. "Plus I think all you Southerners should stick together so as not to mutate the rest of the population." Emmett just laughed while Jasper and I grimaced at his stupid crack. Jasper was from Texas, and I had lived in Georgia since I was in seventh grade. Even though I was born in Chicago, Emmett still considered me a Southerner and felt that he had a right of superiority due to always having lived in New Hampshire.

"The South will rise again," Jasper whispered before turning his attention to the phone, answering with a polite, "Hello?" Half a minute passed.

"Oh, well, in that case, maybe I should've done my research," Jasper said. _Research? What research? Who the HELL was on the phone?!_

Jasper laughed and replied to the person on the phone, "I'm sorry. Don't mind him. He's had a rough morning, and we forgot to give him his medication."

He then called over to Emmett, "Hey that reminds me, Emmett! You're not allowed outside without your helmet on! We don't want any concussions going on around here." Emmett flipped him off and resumed consuming his chicken McNuggets.

"Nah, that's normal," Jasper continued the conversation with the person on the other line. "He thinks the sun comes up just to hear him crow."

"Well, now _that _sounds like something I might be interested in," Jasper stated. This one-sided conversation was increasing my level of annoyance as it progressed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Ms. Big Hat, No Cattle," he continued. "This ain't my first rodeo, nor will it be my last."

"Well, I'm intrigued. We'll just have to see about that," Jasper practically purred into the god damn phone to a chick that was calling for _ME. _He better have a damn good explanation for this, because I was beyond frustrated at both of my two friends at this point.

"Yes, we're already here, but here's your brother," Jasper spoke in a happy-go-lucky tone. "Great, I'm looking forward to it. Yeah, I'll be sure to keep the poster boy for erectile dysfunction away from you. See you soon." He then tossed me the phone. I knew exactly who it was in that instant, and as mad as I was at the thought of him trying to woe a girl that I was interested in, I was ten times madder that he was putting on his charm face for _my sister _of all people. Other girls were one thing, but my sister was an entirely different story. I know she's a grown up and can make her own choices, hell, she always had; but nothing good could come of Jasper and Alice getting together while we're down here. Jasper's not really a one-girl guy; granted, he's had a couple month or so long relationships since I've known him, but for the most part, he just did as he pleased—just like me. I think he wanted to settle down, but the chance of him really deciding to do that with Alice were as great as Emmett becoming a priest. Either way, you don't just fucking talk up somebody's _sister _like that in front of them.

I glared at Jasper and just shook my head at him as I lifted the phone to my ear.

Alice informed me that her and her three friends, Bella, Rose and Jessica, would be here in about an hour, and insisted that I check to make sure their belongings that they had shipped ahead had arrived. Of course I checked; how could I not? It was the first thing we saw when we walked in a couple hours ago; there were probably hundreds of boxes scattered throughout the penthouse with big sticker letters in various color coordination with A's, J's, B's and R's. Somewhere in that mix, were some of Jasper, Emmett and my boxes, but we had yet to start the overwhelming task of sorting through them. We would have to at least find some of them so that we could get our proper attire for hitting the clubs and bars tonight—definitely would not be acceptable to not dress good on our first night here.

Thinking about Alice's coordination for their boxes made me chuckle, and miss her and all those little things that made her Alice, even more. She was always the planner and organizer in the family; I suppose she took much after our mother. But Esme and I were different in that we loved organization, but not to the same level of OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) as Alice. Alice used to cry when she was six years old if the bows in her hair were uneven, and she would insist that they be redone; and lord forbid if they were one shade off the fucking color spectrum from her outfit, she'd flip out. But the things that normal children worried about, never seemed to faze Alice. Like when the kids at school told her in first grade that Santa Claus wasn't real, she simply replied, 'Duh, like Santa would really know how to pick out high-quality cashmere. My parents are so not good at hiding things from me.'

Alice was odd and had a little too much hyperactivity at times, but I loved her and thought she was a great sister with a kind heart; she'd always been there for me when I needed someone, no matter what the situation. I missed being around her since I went away to college, she had always been my tiny voice of reason. And between my pre-med course load, hanging out with friends and volunteering at the animal shelter, there weren't many opportunities for me to fly home and see my family this year. And since I spent my semester break on the trip to South Africa, I hadn't seen Alice since I left for school.

I was excited to be able to spend a whole summer with her; I mean, _somebody's _gotta keep an eye on her, and why not me? She may be tiny, but she sure knows how to get into a hell of a lot of trouble for such a small person. I'm all for having a good time, but Alice is very trusting, and I have always worried that something fun can turn into something incredibly dangerous fast. Our parents, on the other hand, were very trusting of Alice and her judgment. Even if I hadn't come down to the beach, they would've let her and her friends stay in the new penthouse all by themselves all summer. I was glad I got to see Alice this summer, but more than anything, I was fucking ecstatic that I'm living in a bomb ass suite on the beach in a big party city without all the drama and shit back at school.

After I hung up the phone with Alice, I relaxed back on the outdoor sofa and noticed that neither Jasper nor Emmett was speaking to each other.

"So they're gonna be here in like an hour. I have no idea what they'll want to do, probably some girly shit like going to the spa knowing Alice. So we can just go unpack and get ready to go hit some of the bars tonight," I informed.

"All I know is that I'm ready to fucking get wild with some hot chicks," Jasper declared. "We didn't get to stay out at the bar late Thursday night, and spent all of fucking Friday listening to Emmett discuss everything from which cartoon characters would be better to bang in real life to what food recipes he could mix liquor in to create something that fills your stomach and gets your wasted at the same time." Oh how right I was about Jasper not looking for anything serious. Now's not the time to talk about my sister with him, but I'll approach it later. I mean, I _did _only hear half of the conversation, and they hadn't even met yet…maybe I was overreacting.

"Fuck you Jazz! Southern Comfort hot dogs was the best damn idea ever! We're so gonna fucking make those," Emmett protested.

"This has yet to be proven, my friend," Jasper declared. "You could just end up with a sloppy mess and a bunch of wasted alcohol."

"Been there before! And it sucks…with a couple girls actually…" Emmett reminisced of his past drunken hook-ups gone awry. Jasper and I both cringed at the thought.

"Ok, so if we're gonna be hitting any clubs, we should probably get our shit unpacked, drink a few more, and start getting ready," I said. "I'm going to go ahead and jump in the shower."

"Wait, how do we pick which room is ours?" Jasper asked as I rose from the outdoor lounge sofa and started walking toward the glass-enclosed doorway that led back down the spiral staircase just off the main living room.

"The one with the French doors and the biggest closest we should leave for my sister. And I've already chosen the corner room with the floor-to-ceiling windows facing out over the ocean. Other than that, it doesn't really matter," I stated as I opened the door. "And don't sit out here all fucking day chugging beer; I don't want to have to wait on your asses to get ready before we can leave."

Luckily, I brought most of my body care products and showering supplies with me in my "necessities" bag that we drove up here with, so I didn't have to sort through all the boxes to find them. But I did scoop up a couple of my boxes from the hall to take with me to my room. Maybe if I unpacked a few at a time, it wouldn't be so bad. I also spotted a stack of my boxes that had "Edward" scrawled across the side in black permanent marker in the corner of the living room, hidden behind a mass of other boxes. I'd have to pick those up later, but right now, I only wanted to take a nice long, cold shower and get cleaned up after an entire day of driving in a car.

I pulled the dark-washed jeans I had selected to wear tonight out of my bag and threw them into the dryer to freshen them up. I then made my way back to my room from the laundry room that was just off the front hallway, which inconveniently, was far away from my bedroom.

I stripped out of my cargo shorts and tee shirt and stepped into the open, tile shower. The shower was huge with shower heads on both ends of the glass enclosed structure, a large shower head in the center overhead, and some other water spouts that lined the back wall, but apparently had to be turned on somehow, because I didn't see how to make them work. It also had teak bench seats on both sides, which only added to the possibilities.

All I could think about as I lathered up and ran my fingers through my hair was how many people could actually fit in here. I wondered if all the other showers were this big. I guessed twelve people could easily fit; well, me and eleven girls. Guys would take up more room, but I wouldn't be in the same shower as other dudes, so I only counted myself and girls. But actually, everyone in the condo could probably fit in here comfortably; although, no way in hell I'd be in here with any of those people—especially not my sister, Jazz or Emmett. _Damnit, why the hell did my mind have to think of stupid shit like that! Urgh! _

But then I remembered who Alice had said she was bringing with her—Rose, Jessica and some other girl. I hadn't seen Rose in over a year, but she was pretty hot back then. I probably would've definitely hit that before I met Tanya or had one of my really good friends, Kellan, not been so obsessed with her. I considered him a great friend, and wouldn't go after a girl he liked. Plus, her personality was a little stale and self-centered for my taste.

I continued thinking of Rose, and my mind wandered to thoughts of her huge rack, blonde cascading hair, and all the contours and curves that defined her tight body. This quickly took me from a thought-process that felt oh-so wrong to one that caused me to begin stroking my solid cock with purpose. I continued pumping my fist against my length, seeking a glorious release that I knew awaited me. And then minutes later, it came as the blood flowed and my body jerked as I exploded. I crushed my body back against the bench and let the water run down me for a few more minutes before rinsing off completely and stepping from the shower once finished.

I wrapped my lower body in one of the extra-plush bath towels, feeling more in control of myself and ready for whatever may await me tonight.

Without bothering to dry off completely, I went to get my jeans from the dryer. Walking down the marble-tiled floor in the long hallway leading to the front foyer, kitchen and laundry room, my mind was caught up in deciding whether to head straight to Club La Vela—the largest nightclub in the United States—or stop by Coyote Ugly first for a few drinks and check out the scene tonight.

I rounded the corner and wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going, because I tripped over one of the many boxes that littered the penthouse causing me to dive face first over the box straight to the floor.

"Shit!" I hollered as I hit the floor. Luckily, I braced myself with my hands and didn't hit my head; but my legs weren't so lucky and fell straight on top of the cardboard box, thereby ripping it open from the impact and spilling all the contents down the hallway.

I sat up from my face-down position and scanned the mess that I had just made of someone's clothes. That's when I realized this wasn't just _clothes _that I had spilled out over the floor; it was lingerie—lots, and lots, and lots of lingerie…black corsets, white mesh thongs, pink silky camisoles, every color and type of outfit was all probably stuffed into this box that my stupid ass just knocked over! My mind was immediately drawn to images of different girls I'd seen wear similar pieces of lingerie and how sexy it was, even if they didn't stay in them for very long. Then realization hit me! _I swear to god if this is my fucking sister's shit, I'm not touching one damn thing, and I'm going to wash my eyes out with hydrochloric acid! _

I quickly flipped the torn-apart box around searching desperately for the color-coordinated letter that I prayed was anything but the letter that would damn my mind to horrendous thoughts—the letter 'A.' I blew out a forceful breath that had been held in my lungs as I came upon the bright blue letter 'B' emblazoned on the side of the box. I sat and tried to rack my brain to remember the names Alice had told me of her friends, whose name started with a B? _Brittney? No. Becca? No. Brooke? No. Blair? No. Fuck, why can't I remember! ... Wait, BELLA! That's it! Whoever this Bella chick is must have some stock in Victoria's Secret or Fredrick's of Hollywood or something. _

I began gathering up the lingerie to put back in the damaged box. Hopefully, I could not even mention this mishap and somehow blame the torn package on the shipping company. I starting scooping up the frilly lingerie pieces, but being the dude that I am, I couldn't help quickly examining some of them and wondering if this Bella girl is going to be hot. Judging by the size of these, she was probably skinny and had a great figure—hell, if she had a bad figure, most likely she wouldn't be wearing lingerie in the first place.

As much as it'd be cool to have a hot girl to come back to at night from the club, I knew from my educational watching of _The Real World _that hooking up with roommates usually ended in drama and disaster, so I tried to reel in my thoughts. Leading up to this moment, when I thought about the girls I might meet and hook up with down here at the beach, not once did my mind even acknowledge the thought of any of Alice's friends that would be staying in the same condo. Well, not once aside from just five minutes ago in the shower when I thought of Rose. But I knew Rose, probably better than I wanted to because of her being Alice's best friend; even though her body physically excited me, I could never make myself act upon any of those random thoughts—it just wouldn't be right.

How convenient that would be to get close with one of the girls staying just a few rooms away, but no way do I want another clingy girl around me; I had enough of that shit with Tanya back in high school, and that bitch just whored around with any guy she could the second I turned around. She left a bitter taste in my mouth for any form of serious relationship, but lucky for me, there were plenty of college girls that weren't looking for boyfriends or husbands but just looking to hang out and have a good time—which was exactly where my head was at. This beach has gotta be packed with prime beauties, barely clothed, and I decided to stop thinking about my sister's friends and just focus on all the new hotties I would meet.

I had collected a good bit of the pieces into a huge bundle in my arms and was bending over to pick up a black lacy number that looked like a bra and thong set with a cloth strip down the center of the chest connecting the two pieces. _Holy hell was this hot!_ Just then, I heard the 'beep beep beep' of the access keycard being swiped into the front door, which just so fucking conveniently was directly in front of me, and Alice strolled into the penthouse along with her three friends, stopping abruptly in their tracks in the doorway. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! Can't I get a god damn break?!_

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alice screeched from the doorway after there was a collective gasp from the bunch of girls. I noticed Rose standing beside her laughing uncontrollably. Of course, _she _would find humor at someone else's expense!

"Damn, Edward. Didn't think you'd go away to college and turn into a panty-sniffing freak," Rose exclaimed.

"I…I…I didn't mean to," I muttered. I couldn't seem to form the words to really explain what had happened. The whole time I was picking up the articles of silky and lacy clothing, I wasn't considering the fact that my sister and her friends might walk in and see me in this seemingly compromising position.

"How do you not mean to go away to college and become a member of the perv pack?" Rose inquired. I could only look down at my feet as I tried to formulate the words to explain what I meant. Shit, of course she would take it the wrong way.

"I mean, I didn't mean to be touching this…this stuff. The box just fell over," I replied in a hushed voice. I knew my face had to be burning crimson at this moment.

"Riiiiight," Rose sarcastically called out. "Just like Monica Lewinsky just fell over onto Bill Clinton! Try again, Eddie boy."

I glanced up, still clutching the armful of lingerie for some unknown reason, ready to sneer back at Rose's bitchy remarks to this stupid, stupid, stupid situation I got myself into. But my eyes immediately locked with a pair of wide, brown eyes belonging not to Rose, but to a new girl that was now standing before me.

Apparently I was thinking with the wrong head, yet again, as my eyes slowly raked in and memorized every inch of her body from her eyes down to her red toenails on display in a pair of black flip flops. Wow, this girl was gorgeous, from her brown hair falling in soft waves down her back to the perfect pout that graced her lips in this moment.

She cocked her head and smiled. My mind almost went numb, and I knew I had to say something, but my body was turning against me and not letting me speak.

"Ya know, if you wanted to have a look that bad, you should've waited until I got here," the brown-haired beauty said.

"It's a much better sight when somebody's _wearing _them…but now that you've seen them, that's all old news, huh?" she continued, as she grabbed the armful of lingerie from my grasp. I felt her soft, warm hands brush against my bare chest, and my body reacted with a shiver, and a slight gasp escaped my lips. It was only then that I realized I was still wet from my shower and clothed in only a towel wrapped haphazardly around my waist when these girls found me holding one of Alice's friends—Bella's—lingerie in my hands. _Awesome first impression with Alice's new friend, Edward. _Alice knew me, and Rose and Jessica did too—so I knew they didn't _really _mean all the snide remarks; but this new girl had never met me, and for some reason, I now wished this wasn't the first impression she had of me.

I reached out and grasped her wrist gently as I met her gaze that she had transfixed on me. _Had she been staring at my chest? No, she was just making sure she took all her belongings back from me. _I felt a surge of excitement course through my body in this simple touch. I stared into her deep, pooling brown eyes, pleading with her to believe that I was only telling her the truth.

It took a lot of willpower to collect my thoughts as I leaned in closer, not breaking my gaze, and whispered in one of my most-playful ways, "I have no reason to go through your things to look at some lingerie. It truly was an accident, so I'm sorry."

Her eyes left mine and met the floor, but I wasn't having that—not now. I cupped her chin in my hand, willing her eyes to meet mine again, as I spoke, "But truthfully, I'm sure there's nothing I'd rather see more than these on such a beautiful girl as yourself. Lucky for me, patience is one of my virtues."

* * *

**AN: Ahh...I really liked this chapter...lol...but if you didn't, I won't hold it against you! :) Edward in a towel is great to me any day! **

**So, pretty pretty please review! I really wanna know what you guys think!! **

**Fav lines? How do you think this little Bella/Edward staring contest is gonna end?!?! Eeeekk!! How do you think Jasper/Alice should play out?**

**Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peek into next chap (Bella POV)!!**

**More reviews=faster update=happy TwilightCullenLvr9! **


	9. Virtues and Cookie Jars

**AN: *waves* Hi guys! LOL. So if there's anything better in the world than a wet Edward only wrapped in a towel, it's Bella's POV in her ogling of a wet Edward only wrapped in a towel! ;) This chap is one of my top favs so far. I hope you think so too! *squeals* (I've finally discovered how much I like cyber actions in asterisks, so please indulge me! LOL)**

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for everyone who has reviewed the chapters! It makes me squeal like a fangirl every time I get a new review email, and I reply to them all. It inspires me to write more for you guys, even when I find stories that I want to read. ;) But this past week, I kinda fell off the bandwagon after vacation and was coerced into reading and awesome story instead of writing. But since I got lots of love, I decided to post a little earlier than planned! :)**

**If you had no idea who the baddest biotches in fanfiction land were (IMO of course. LOL), it's angelnlove52 for spitting out the chapters of her stories faster than RPattz would be molested by me if I ever saw him….well, maybe not THAT fast, but she writes like a maniac and it's amazing. Then there's VampPixyJAK for instigating my craziness and never taking her mind out of the only place it belongs—the gutter. And last, but definitely least (only because I'm secretly jealous she gets to watch New Moon in NZ before I do!), my sheep-loving foreigner who makes me feel worldly and highly sophisticated every time I talk to her (Like seriously, who doesn't have orange soda?!?)…that would be cheekycharlie! You girls are a sparkle in my life…and you know how I feel about SPARKLING things!! I love you, and PIP wouldn't be around without you!**

**BTW, I don't own an effing thing. Stephenie Meyer does. I've come to realize this, now you should come to terms with it too.**

* * *

Ch. 7 – Virtues and Cookie Jars

**Bella POV **

If my brain were made of water, it would surely be suspended to a completely numb, frozen abyss right this moment; like a stranded, polar icecap broken away from the arctic continent, and floating needlessly through a cold, dark ocean, that was the state of my mind with this beautiful creature standing in front of me.

When Alice, Rose, Jessica and I had opened the door to what we would all be calling home for the next three months, the fact that this guy was holding a handful—rather an armful—of my lingerie didn't even begin to register in my brain. My full attention was engrossed in the glorious features of the tall, bronze-haired man that stood before me in only a towel. _Oh sweet baby Jesus, please tell me what the fuck I did to become so lucky, so that I can do it again every fucking day for the rest of my life!! _

Like he housed a god damn swinging medallion underneath that soft, beige towel that rested low and dangerously loose against his hips, I was instantly hypnotized by the magical 'V' that was fucking calling out to me, _'Bella…Bella…I want to feel you. I want to feel your mouth, your lips, your wet tongue all over me. Please touch me, Bella.' _

Instinctively, never one to deny someone—er, something—that asked me politely with a 'please,' I reached my hand out to grasp a firm hold of those fuck-tastic hips. I just wanted to fucking sink my teeth into them.

I shook my head, as Rose broke me from my trance with a jolt, "Riiiiight, just like Monica Lewinsky just fell over onto Bill Clinton! Try again, Eddie boy."_Eddie? … As in Edward? … As in FUCKING GREAT! The god damn one that's taken! No fucking way in motherfucking hell am I gonna last one fucking day without raping the everloving shit out of this motherfucker that's walking around the god damn penthouse with fucking water droplets falling from his fucking sex-god hair that I just wanna fist the fuck out of!!! UUUURRRGHHH! _

My frustrated mind was traveling at full speed in this moment with the majority of the content consisting of harsh expletives, but such is the way my mind works in situations when my anxiety is at an all time high.

It was painfully difficult to retract my eyes from scouring his chiseled body; everything from his abs, to his pecs, to his biceps made my insides retract and quiver in pleasure all at the same time. But as I did, the fact that he was holding an armful of my lingerie finally began to sink into realization for me.

As my eyes left the contours of his body, they followed the path of his mind-fucking jawline and sought refuge in his emerald green eyes that were piercing through mine in that instant.

Maybe it was simply the cockiness in me or the playfulness of this weird situation, or maybe I would bend my will (or anything else he'd be interested in bending) to this man. I couldn't help the adoring smile that played across my lips as I attempted to radiate the thoughts that surrounded me.

"Ya know, if you wanted to have a look that bad, you should've waited until I got here," I coyly replied. 'Coy' was my game, and men generally lapped that shit up like hungered animals.

"It's a much better sight when somebody's _wearing _them…but now that you've seen them, that's all old news, huh?" I continued and grabbed the armful of lingerie from his arms. My hand brushed against the ripples of his wet chest, and I had to shut my eyelids as my eyes literally rolled into the back of my head at this contact.

I desperately longed to reach out again, and I probably would've had he not grabbed my wrist gently and stared into my shocked eyes as he leaned in unnervingly close to me and whispered in a sexy voice that could only belong to a sex angel/demon sent straight from torture Bella hell, "I have no reason to go through your things to look at some lingerie. It truly was an accident, so I'm sorry."

_Well, alright then. Point taken. _In translation from 'guy spoken words' to 'guy thoughts and true meaning,' it was obvious to me that that had meant, 'Yeah, do you honestly think someone as hot as me would worry myself with looking at some high school girl's stupid lingerie when I am banging supermodels like my girlfriend every night? Yeah, 'fraid not. It's an accident that I even stumbled upon these rags, and I'm sorry you thought you actually had a chance.'

My eyes redirected their gaze to the white marble flooring as I considered how to turn this around on him and make him feel like a complete ass. Rose has been doing a pretty good job before I stepped in; I should've just let her take care of it.

My focus was promptly diverted from the streaked patterns in the tile beneath me back to the emerald green eyes that were now boring into mine as he wrapped his smooth, chilled hand along my chin. My lips parted instinctively as he spoke softly but with the same seductiveness as before, "But truthfully, I'm sure there's nothing I'd rather see more than these on such a beautiful girl as yourself. Lucky for me, patience is one of my virtues."

'_Get your shit together, Bella Swan. Don't fall to temptation. This prick is just trying to fuck with your head. Show him who he's messing with…and what he's missing out on,' _I repeated to myself in my mind several times as I took deep breaths.

I looked over at Alice, Rose and Jessica all still standing in the doorway. Rose was awestruck, Jessica looked angry, and Alice seemed excitedly happy as she winked at me. That little gesture from her suddenly unleashed a stream of bold confidence in me; Alice and Rose always seemed to be able to bring the best out of me.

I dropped the load of lingerie into a pile on top of the torn box in which they came out of, and in one swift motion, stripped my black tank-top over my head and held it in my left hand. I smirked as I saw his eyes widen and his breathing hitch as he was staring intently at my breasts that were adorned in a bright blue satin bra with silver lacing. _Yup, maybe this might actually work._

"Patience has never been one of _my _virtues...Edward. It was Edward, wasn't it?" I purred, taking a step closer, watching intently as different expressions played across his face, and he nodded. Lust and amazement were two of those I knew, so I continued.

"Now isn't this better than fondling a bunch of empty pieces of clothing?" I asked as I spun around slowly, allowing him a 360-degree view of my top half in only a bra. I wasn't ashamed of my body at all, and my swimsuit, which I'm sure he'll see me in numerous times this summer, shows less than this, so I felt at ease…empowered even.

He only nodded. I then turned in toward him, allowing myself to get closer and closer, but dragging the moment out in anticipation of my next move.

My face was now only two inches away from his collarbone as I looked up into his eyes and asked, "So do you wanna know what _my _best virtue is, Edward?" I may have rubbed my chest against his pecs "accidentally" as I said this, which may have explained the small moan from his lips and the slight reflexive jerk of his chest.

"I, um…I…yeah," he said, not removing his intense gaze from my body.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear, and he complied with my request by leaning down into me slowly as I breathed, "Self-restraint."

I gave him a devilishly-sweet smile and slipped my shirt back over my head before turning and walking down the hallway further into the penthouse. His groan was all I need as a cue to success.

"So Ali, I'm dying to check out this place," I called out in a sing-song voice, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge the display that just occurred with the glorious Cullen in the front foyer. Cullen…ah, now it all makes sense…Edward _IS _the son of Carlisle, who could also be referred to as Dr. Bend-Me-Over-The-Operating-Table-Please. Damn, these Cullens should seriously clone themselves for the betterment of all of society.

The three girls caught up with me as I made my way into the main living room. I'm not sure where Edward went, hopefully somewhere out of my sight so that I could take a few minutes and get myself together, but he probably only went to get his friends. The living room was gorgeous with floor to ceiling windows that opened to a huge balcony outside. And the interior decorations were nothing short of spectacular. I'm sure Alice's mom had a hand in all of this; there were lots of white, light blue and tan shades—very modern looking with sleek lines and shapes. The focal point of the room was the light blue sectional sofa that occupied most of the area, yet invited everyone over to sit and hang out or watch TV on the gigantic plasma TV hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

"What! This condo has a fireplace!" I screeched. "How does that even work in a condo building?"

"Oh Bella, we're in the _penthouse. _Why the hell wouldn't it work?" Rose answered. "You're just gonna have to get used to living like this rich bitch over here," she continued, gesturing over to Alice.

"Yeah, I guess so," I laughed. "It's just surprising there isn't a tiny butler in there waiting for your beckon call to start the fire."

"Jess, that's your cue! Start the fire, bitch," Rose ordered.

Jessica only silently grimaced, and Alice and I both glared at Rose as she laughed and replied, "Just kidding, Geez!"

I plopped down on the sectional sofa and stretched out, closing my eyes. But Alice came and shook me from any rest that I could've even thought to get.

"Don't get so damn comfortable Ms. Striptease, it's like seven o'clock so we need to get start getting ready like…now!" Alice informed with a knowing smile that did not lend to hiding the fact that there was going to be_ much _discussion about what just took place with her brother. She didn't appear to be angry at all, actually, quite giddy, but that could just be because we're here at the beach finally. She _did _almost bounce out the fucking window in excitement like Winnie The Pooh's pal Tigger when we turned into the resort.

I shushed her with my death stare and 'zip-it' hand signals; I wasn't sure whether Edward was anywhere within hearing distance, and I knew whatever conversation would ensue would not be one that would be best for him to hear. She only laughed in response to my frustration.

"So where's our rooms?" Jessica asked excitedly. "And where are Edward's friends?" My breathing hitched at just the mention of his name out loud. _God damnit! Why was I such a cluster-fuck because of this guy who was obviously unavailable to me for a whole fucking list of reasons? Yeah, I am amazed at fine ass men and my mind thinks crazy thoughts and my heart races in lust around guys I'm attracted to, but usually, I feel more in control than I do right now. _I felt that something was different about him, and I really wanted to find out what, but there were so many things holding me back.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere, let's check upstairs," Alice replied. "Hopefully, they're not going through Rose's bras and Jessica's panties," she laughed.

"Yeah, we only need one card-carrying member of the Panty Perv Brigade around here, and Edward's got that slot filled," Rose laughed.

"But Bella seemed to put him in his place, huh?" Alice spoke quietly, but not quietly enough for me, as we followed her up the glass-enclosed spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The staircase continued up another floor to a doorway, which I could only guess would be the rooftop deck.

"Nobody puts Edward in his place. He just doesn't care," Jessica informed. "He's Edward fucking Cullen for Christ's sake!"

"What fucking Twilight Zone were you in?" Rose snapped. "He looked like he cared a little too much, if you ask me."

"Wow, Alice, this place is gorgeous! Did Esme decorate this all herself?" I interrupted, blatantly attempting to divert the conversation to a new topic.

"Of course she did, my little lingerie model," Alice laughed with a huge grin on her face. But she actually let the conversation die with that comment, while at the same time telling me that she knew what I was doing all along.

The hallway was adorned with an intricate rod-iron railing which overlooked the main living and dining areas. Alice opened each door, guiding us through and talking about the various furniture pieces or top-of-the-line technology placed into each room. There was no sign of Edward and his friends, but we did see some bags and boxes in a few of the rooms, so we guessed they wanted those rooms.

"The penthouse concierge should be up here any minute to help move and unpack all our boxes in our rooms, so we need to figure out who's staying where," Alice said.

Alice declared her room to be a huge bedroom with a closet nearly as big as the one she had back home.

Rose begged me to share a room with her so that she wasn't stuck in the same room as Jessica, or as she so eloquently called her—Troll Bitch. We opted for a gorgeous corner room with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean and French doors leading to the second story outdoor balcony. The deciding factors had been that it had two separate closets and two queen-sized beds adorned with light green floral leaf designs, but more importantly, it was right next to Alice's gigantuous bedroom.

Jessica took the only other room that didn't have guy belongings in it, which was at the other end of the long hallway, and didn't face the ocean. She didn't complain though and only claimed that she wasn't going to be doing much 'sleeping' anyway, which I could probably agree with…at least these first few nights for sure. It was then that I realized we were one bedroom short.

"Alice, where's the sixth bedroom? I only counted five," I asked.

Alice came further into Jessica's bedroom and sat next to Jessica on the bed. "Oh yeah, it's on the first floor just below you and Rose's room," she answered looking back at my puzzled face. "I watched Edward walk back in there after you and him eye-fucked each other in the hall, so I'm sure that's the room he picked."

"There was no eye-fucking involved, Alice," I attempted to lie. There was most certainly _a lot _of eye-fucking involved on my part I knew, but I wasn't going to come out and admit that, especially considering he was Alice's brother _and _he had a girlfriend. I just prayed she'd drop it, even though I knew better.

"Oh bullshit, Bella!" Rose snapped. "There's no denying Edward is a fucking rock hard piece of serious eye candy even _with _all his clothes on, so don't try to shit-talk _us _into thinking you weren't about to pass out from seeing him for the first time in only a towel_. _We know better than that—we were all there…well, maybe not Jessica; she was in some damn fictional la-la land!"

"Whatever! I just can't believe Edward Cullen would be so wound up over Bella. What the hell makes her God's gift to another God like him?!" Jessica sneered, mainly focusing the question toward Rose. I was about to interrupt and tell her off for talking about me like I'm not in the fucking room, but Rose beat me to it.

"Oh, shut it, Jess! Jealousy really doesn't look good on you! You'd think that after banging Mike Newton in the backseat of his truck last night, you'd be content," Rose spat, inching closer to Jessica and glaring at her.

"I'm not jealous! All he did was look at her," Jessica declared.

"And call her beautiful, _and _say he wanted to see her in her lingerie—which is more than he's _ever _done for you," Rose muttered, as I swatted her arm. "Bella's got more confidence and beauty in her fucking pinky finger than most girls can only dream about having in their whole body."

"Everybody just shut up! Seriously, though, it was nothing. Just playfully giving him some crap for being caught with his hands in the cookie jar. It was all in fun, nothing more," I curtly replied. "I'll admit he's nice to look at, but that's as far as I would let it go. You all know my thoughts on guys and how this summer is going to play out for me."

"Yeah, cookie jar indeed. That was such an Edward Cullen move anyway—no _way_ that was an accident," Jessica commented.

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked. I wondered what an 'Edward Cullen move' entailed. I felt like I was missing a huge key piece to this puzzle right now.

"Jessica, just shut up before Rose starts picking up something to throw. And don't pay attention to her, Bella," Alice assured. "So seriously, can we stop talking about my brother for two seconds and discuss what we're wearing tonight?" I smiled at Alice, always the tension diffuser between us. Somehow, I thought she was redirecting this conversation for my benefit.

"Gladly," I claimed. "So where are we going?"

"La Vela of course!" Alice chirped. "Saturday night at La Vela is supposed to be the busiest of the week."

"I'm so ready to go out," I admitted. "I need a few drinks right now, but I don't want to wear a dress tonight—maybe just stretchy linen booty shorts instead."

"WHAT?!" Alice screeched. "It's our first night! We have to dress to the nines!"

"You know I'm not good at dancing in a short dress in a club—especially when you want to get on top of the stage or the bar and dance," I pointed out.

"Yeah, she does tend to flash the honey pot to unsuspecting crowds when she's liquored up," Jessica commented.

Rose laughed. "Maybe she shouldn't wear a dress. We don't want any_ more _guys nearly pass out from seeing her in her undergarments." Urgh! This conversation was never-ending, and I knew this wasn't going to be the last comment I'd get to hear on the subject tonight. Of course, I couldn't be _that _lucky. It was like they were each taking turns bringing it up just to make me miserable.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get a good fucking laugh," I replied. "But none of you…well maybe not Jessica, but still…can tell me you wouldn't do the same god damn thing, so let's focus on new shit—like who's driving us to the club."

Alice, Rose and I all glanced at Jessica, and she groaned. "Guys, I just drove us all the way here, and I haven't even slept. Somebody else please drive."

"Let's go see what the boys are doing. I still haven't met Jasp...um, Edward's friends," Alice uttered. Her face turned a slight shade of pink, but I wasn't sure what that was the result of.

"Well fuck me upside down!" Rose declared. "What is that blush about, Alice Cullen?"

Alice stood up gracefully and walked to the doorway before turning back and stating, "Don't be ridiculous, Rose. Now let's go." Rose and I both looked at each other, acknowledging that we both were witness to Alice's sudden fluster.

We all made our way downstairs and found the three guys in the kitchen gathered around the center island drinking beer and laughing, but the room quieted once we entered.

"Well hello there ladies," a big muscular guy with short blonde hair called out as he gave us all a devilish smirk that probably melted a few women's hearts in its lifetime of existence. "Glad you could finally join us. Jasper and I were just wondering when it was gonna be _our _turn for an impromptu strip show. It would be only fair you know." His grin widened into a perfectly white smile. _Damnit, now them too!_

My gaze shifted immediately to Edward seated at a bar stool on the other side of the island, taking notice of his beautifully tousled hair that was now dry but fixed in a messy but perfect way and his crisp black button-up collared shirt. He was staring intensely at the large, muscled-up guy who I could only guess was probably a football player, and if he wasn't, he needed to be.

"I'm sure something of that nature might be able to be arranged, but not by Bella. She's otherwise occupied," Rose suggested as she leaned over the counter for a bottle of vodka and a glass, giving the two boys we had yet to be introduced to an awesome view of her cleavage in her red spaghetti strap tank top.

"Well gorgeous, I like the way you think. I don't believe we were properly introduced," he stated, directing the last comment toward Edward.

"The vixen in red is Rose," Alice announced. "And this is Jessica and Bella, and I'm Edward's sister, Alice."

I noticed the other slimmer, blonde-haired guy with longer locks couldn't take his eyes off Alice as he was the one to respond, "Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Jasper and this is Emmett. And I suppose you all know Edward quite well." Jasper and Alice both laughed at the same time, but neither shifted their gaze from each other.

Jessica walked over and stood next to Edward as she leaned in toward him and asked, "Yeah, but we _could _know him better. So what's on the agenda tonight boys?" My stomach clenched tightly, and I snatched Rose's glass of vodka cranberry and took a huge gulp. I wanted to smack the hell out of my mental self for even giving a shit about Jessica's little power play, but I also kind of wanted to smack _her_. Generally, I didn't care about things like this; after all, I'd known him for all of one hour, and I had no claim to him whatsoever, but I'd already determined this to be a weird, fucked-up situation.

I decided I was in no way going to indulge in this game with her. '_Chicks before dicks, chicks before dicks' _I kept repeating to myself. Well, I wondered what happened when the "chick" is also a fucking "dick" for trying to steal a guy. _Wait, she's not stealing anything. Urgh! _We're going out to La Vela, and I'm sure I'll find some other gorgeous guy that will take my full attention.

A sigh of relief washed over me at both my revelation of a plan and at the fact that Edward ignored Jessica and walked over to the fridge to retrieve more beer.

I realized I had been watching every movement he made like a complete idiot when he turned back toward us and smiled directly at me, while also holding up a beer as a silent question if I wanted one. I shook my head slightly, in part to answer his question but even more so to also clear my gaze. Edward walked back over, handed the beers to Jasper and Emmett and passed his previous seat as he came to stand directly across from me.

"We haven't decided yet. Thinkin' 'bout Coyote Ugly or La Vela after dinner. How 'bout you ladies?" Jasper inquired, _still _only looking at Alice. Damn, and she gave _me _shit for eye-fucking. If there was a word stronger than eye-fucking, that'd be what Alice and Jasper were doing to each other in this moment—eye-penetrating, eye-raping were more like it.

I felt like a complete voyeur just witnessing this exchange and had to look away. Since I couldn't look at Jasper, or Edward, only one left was Emmett. Not that he was bad to look at by any means, his snug-fitting white collar shirt was not leaving much to the imagination as far as the definition in his muscles were concerned. _'Where the hell do they grow guys like these?' _I wondered.

"We're going to La Vela. That place is wild," Alice informed. "But we're not going 'til later. We still gotta get ready."

"We were about to leave, but we can wait for you so you don't have to walk in alone," Edward informed Alice. I found that to be endearingly sweet that he was concerned about his sister.

"Of course not. First off, I'm a big girl, Edward, and I'm very much capable of walking into a club without you. Number two, I'm not alone if I have three friends with me. And C, you guys said you weren't even sure you were going to La Vela," Alice stated confidently.

Rose and I started laughing at the same time as I commented, "Great numbering system there, Ali. First off, number two, and C—I would've thought Sesame Street would've taught you better than that!" Everyone but Alice chuckled at that.

"Whatever, same diff," she commented as she flipped me off.

"Awe, you know I love you. I was just kidding," I answered as I gave her a hug. She smiled, but I couldn't help laughing again.

"OK, well we're heading out then. Give me a call when you get there, and we'll come find you," Edward muttered as he began heading toward the doorway.

"So you boys decided on La Vela then, huh?" Alice suggested with a wide grin, looking from one boy to the next.

"Yeah, call it a split decision," Edward answered quickly.

"Fine, but keep your skankies away from me," Alice demanded. "I hate having incredulously slutty girls bump into me trying to fawn over you. It's bad enough I have to see their horrible fashion choices and hideous muffin-tops spill out everywhere, but witnessing it up close is not something I look forward to."

"Oh whatever, Alice. I _do _have standards, and it's your job as a great sister to block those types of girls from getting near me," Edward replied jokingly with a smirk.

"No, actually, that's your wingman's or men's job. Not Alice's," Rose stated, before pausing to eye Jasper and Emmett. "But it looks like you all might have some trouble tonight." Rose smiled as she stared particularly long at Emmett's biceps.

"We can't leave you ladies without doing a proper welcoming toast to this night and the beginning of an awesome summer," Jasper declared.

We all grabbed bottles and glasses and raised our cups in anticipation of what Jasper had in mind, "Here's to the start of one wild summer…"

"And being single, drinking doubles, and sleeping triple!" Emmett exclaimed. We all clinked to the cliché man toast he just gave.

Everyone called out short goodbyes as we walked out of the room into the main living area, which was opposite of the direction the boys would be heading out. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I looked back over my shoulder at Edward and caught his gaze at the very same moment. I smiled at him, which he instantly reciprocated with a matching smile and a wink before turning to walk out the door with the guys.

* * *

**AN: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can I get a fist bump for Bella please! *fist bump* She seemed to do a number on old Eddie boy…or was that the other way around?!? *grins* (Yeah, I'm never stopping the cyber action…get used to it!) **

**So what was your fav part? Any thoughts on what should go down tonight? I love hearing it all!!**

**And, I'll send a sneak peek to anyone who reviews…just as a thank you. ;) OK, so now please show some love peeps!**

**More reviews+happy TwilightCullenLvr9=faster update! (Who says math isn't my best subject?!?!)**


	10. Tight Dresses, Balloon Animals, and TMI

**AN: OK peeps! I'm gonna attempt to spare you the long ass AN, but basically, life is kicking my ass right now and I will be on vacation again Thursday-Sunday, so the next update might be a little longer than the normal week. Hope you understand! And I'll put up the next chapter just as soon as I can. But of course, reviews always inspire me to write, so leave some love at the bottom.**

**A round of virtual shots *pours the vodka into the glasses* goes to angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for reading my crap and helping me when I'm beyond stuck. And cheekycharlie for threatening me in super weird ways to write and post faster. Love yas!**

**If you wanna see Rose's dress, link's on my profile. I only got a link for her's because I wrote this with just something in my mind and not from looking at something specific...and I just couldn't find something that did Bella justice on the top I imagined. Sorry. And, does it REALLY matter what Jess is wearing?! But seriously, I couldn't find what I wanted there either, and I didn't want to keep looking instead of posting. So alas, you get Rose's dress only.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns these delightful characters, but I'm still trying to build my fortune so that one day I can buy them from her. LOL.**

* * *

Ch. 8 – Tight Dresses, Balloon Animals, and TMI

**Bella POV **

"So I was thinking I'd wear my new red Mori Lee strapless dress. Whatcha think?" Rose asked from across the bathroom, where she had been primping in front of the mirror the whole time I had been in the shower; and I take long showers, so it had probably been like twenty-five minutes.

I peered out from the shower curtain to see which one she was referring to. "Rose, that's not even a dress! That's a toddler's tube top! The 'dress' was like a mini's mini; it was like she wrapped a red handkerchief around her body. A quarter of an inch movement in either direction and she would surely be flashing something—goodies or ta-tas, take your pick.

"Oh whatever, Bella. It's no different than any of your dresses; I just have longer legs."

"Seriously, that dress is so tight that I can see what you had for lunch! No way you can dance in that," I replied.

"Would you like a fucking demonstration?" Rose spat, as she turned up the volume on the iPod docking system and out played Fergie's Glamorous song.

**_Are you ready?_ _Are you ready? _**

_**If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**_

Rose started shimmying and grinding as soon as Fergie's voice began calling out letters. I laughed at her insistence on needing to prove that she could move in the dress.

Stepping from the shower, I grabbed a towel off the heated rack, wrapped it around my body and knotted it in the front.

_  
**We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

_**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

When the fast-paced verse let in, Rose was moving in time with the beat, and damn if I wasn't wrong—she moved surprisingly well in the dress. "It might fit you like a really tight glove that's cutting off your circulation, but at least it's flexible," I laughed as I started dancing along with her.

_  
**Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperones and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and bougie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...**_

"Girl, you could put me in chains and a steel box and these hips would still be rockin' it," she informed, now grinding her ass against mine.

__

**We flying first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I won't change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**

_  
**The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**  
_

"And of course I knew that. I'm just saying the place we're going is supposed to get crrraaazzzy, and you're not leaving much to the imagination there," I replied.

It was hard enough not attracting a bunch of gross, perverted guys in normal clothes, but I just knew this dress was going to be a flashing neon sign reading 'Do anything you can to try and fuck me.' Not that catching attention from guys wasn't a good thing, but this would attract some serious unwanted attention from _every_ man within a five mile radius—meaning she'd have to weed through all the disgusting, old, cheesy, and douchebag guys to get to the good ones—or as good as can be expected on a Saturday just as school got out.

_  
**I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us**_

"Yeah, but it's all in how you carry yourself, B. This is high-quality fabric here—not some cheap wannabe clubwear shit," Rose enlightened with a waving motion across the dress in true Vanna White fashion. "No bunching, sliding or shifting."

"You sound like a straight up Fruit of The Loom ad, 'No bunching, sliding or shifting,'" I mocked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you _would _be the one with your mind wrapped around men's underwear right now," Rose counteracted.

"And I'm supposed to help that, _how_?" I questioned bitingly.

Rose grinned and just shrugged, "Guess once you're bitten by the bug, you're crazed for life."

_  
**Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**  
_

Rose let the song play another minute before she stopped dancing and turned it off.

"So, looks like you decided what you're wearing. Now it's time to find me something," I instructed.

"Well, what do you wanna wear?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know…what kind of outfit says 'I feel sorry for you people'?" I asked.

"Mine," Rose answered matter-of-factly and then laughed.

"Well, ok, what kind of outfit says 'I'm mysterious and interesting'?"

"Nothing you would wear to a club!" Rose answered. "But maybe a catwoman costume. Revisit this topic around Halloween." We both started laughing, and I decided to continue on with this guessing game.

"Ok, I got it. What kind of outfit says 'I'm drunk, wild, and sexy but mature and sophisticated'?"

"That's too many fucking adjectives to fit into one outfit, Bella…especially after drinking," Rose commented. "How about something that says 'I'm a hot piece of ass looking for a good time'?"

"Works for me!" I cheered.

"Cool, go ask Jessica what she's wearing, and just wear the opposite," Rose laughed as she sat down on the bench seat in front of the vanity mirror.

"Rose, can't you lay off for like a day?"

"Oh, whatever, you cannot tell me that you don't just want to claw her eyeballs out sometimes when she does stupid shit or is just generally annoying," Rose argued.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't feel the need to start a fight every time that happens," I replied. "You should take it all in stride, and not let her get you so worked up." _Hell, who was I to be talking? _I was about to strangle her for attempting to flirt with a guy that I just met a few hours ago. I considered Jessica a friend, but by no means, was she as close to me as Rose and Alice; and I'm sure they felt the same…I don't even know if Rose considered her a friend at all—more like frienemy. Jessica just tried too hard for my particular liking; it seemed like she was just desperate for the popularity that she received from hanging out with us. Of course, this would entail that she would have to put up with anything we threw her way, including all of Rose's tongue lashings.

"Yeah, that might work for someone who likes holding their feelings inside, but you know that's not how I operate," Rose informed. "Speaking of which, I got dibs on muscle man."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned while towel-drying my hair.

"That gorgeous hunk of man meat that's staying with us all summer—Emmett. Yeah, he's mine. I fucking call dibs," Rose dictated.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious? You're gonna get with him? We are _living _with them."

"Hell yes I am! I saw him totally eyeing the hell out of me and staring at my boobs; it's gonna be like a fucking cake-walk nailing him," Rose exclaimed. "Especially with this dress on tonight."

"Well, you have no problems by me—I'm not interested," I noted. _Not interested at all in Emmett. Now Edward, hmm…I could think of more than just a few body parts to rub against those chiseled muscles of his. But I seriously need to stop thinking like this; there are thousands of guys here, and I definitely am not gonna get worked up over the one guy that I shouldn't._

Rose just gave me a knowing smile, as she walked out into the bedroom, leaving me in the bathroom to finish blow drying and straightening my hair.

After I had my long brown hair stick straight and make-up done, I wrapped the towel back around me and walked out into the bedroom to find Alice and Rose already dressed with their signature Cosmo drinks in hand and a slim-statured guy with dark hair hanging clothes up in Rose and I's closets. I assumed this to be the concierge, and my suspicions were confirmed when he turned around and I saw his Edgewater resort nametag that read 'Eric.'

"Bella, this is Eric. He's our personal concierge for the summer, so if you need anything, he'll take care of it for you," Alice chirped while wrapping her arms around Eric's waist and squeezing. _Wow, slightly inappropriate. _

"Apparently he gives awesome massages," Rose suggested with a wink in Eric's direction. He quickly glanced from her to me, and I noticed a slight blush come to his cheeks.

"Oh really? So what kinds of things do you do, Eric?" I questioned. I couldn't help but wonder what his role would be. Granted, I was more than happy to have him unpack my boxes and hang up my clothes, but I tend to be pretty self-sufficient and I just don't know what else I would need him to do.

"Anything you need. I'm here to make sure that you have the most enjoyable time and have everything you need at your disposal," Eric informed as he collected his business-like demeanor.

"Yeah, he's down for whatever. He can hang your clothes, run errands, have food prepared for you from anywhere, test your bath water, read you bedtime stories, whatever…but tonight, he's our DD," Alice babbled. I couldn't help but hope this guy was getting paid _very _well, because I knew Rose, Alice, and probably the other occupants of this penthouse would undoubtedly put him through the ringer, leading him to want to rip his eyelashes out one by one in pure frustration. But then again, if he wasn't getting paid well by the hotel, I'm sure whatever tips Alice would throw his way would be worthy.

"Guess that's a hard job description to sum up, but it looks like you'll be spending a lot of time with us then?" I questioned. Eric nodded.

"Well, I hope you're not uncomfortable with bad language, because Rose here has a dirty little whore mouth that can make pirates blush," I informed.

"Oh fuck off!" Rose shouted, and we all, even Rose, erupted into laughter at the blatant proof of my point.

"No, don't worry about me. There's much worse things than spending time with four beautiful girls," he commented. "Even if they cuss and feel my…um, package." Eric smiled timidly, and Rose and Alice leaned into each other in fits of laughter.

"Dude, I leave you guys alone for half an hour and you are already molesting the concierge!" I scolded. "I'm seriously thinking about turning you guys in as sexual offenders after today!"

"Oh gimme a break, B. It was just precaution," Alice informed.

"Precaution? Precaution for what?" I asked, glancing from Rose to Alice to Eric.

"Rose just wanted to make sure he knew how easily she could twist his balls into a balloon animal if he ever crossed the line with any of us," Alice giggled.

"Oh dear god. Are you alright?" I asked Eric.

He smiled and chuckled softly, "Yes, I'm fine, Ms. Bella. It was all done in fun, and I assure you there will be no reason for Rose to make good on the threat to coil my package into a monkey."

"It's just Bella. Even though I may not know you as well as Rose, no need for formalities," I answered with a smirk.

"Well then, Bella, I've laid out several outfit choices for you for tonight," Eric replied as he gestured to three different outfits hanging in a line on a clothing rack in my closet.

"I like the black v-neck with the silver beaded detail along the neckline. It's dangerously low-cut in both the front and the back, and it'll be hot paired with some white, stretchy, linen shorts," Alice announced before taking a big sip of her Cosmopolitan.

I snatched the drink from her grasp and took an even longer sip. Somehow, I knew it better to start the body numbness sooner rather than later.

As I handed the drink back to Alice, Eric placed a full Cosmopolitan in my other hand. "Here you go, sweetie," he stated.

"Wow, I think I might just get used to this shit," I replied.

It had been a long time since I'd been taken care of like a princess. My mom always treated me that way when I was younger; I was her baby girl after all. But truthfully, I was doing most everything for myself once I hit high school. Even before I could drive, I had older friends that would take me wherever I needed to go; Renee only wrote checks and asked only the minimum amount of questions to satisfy her parental duties. I think she always thought I was more grown up than my age led on, and she often insisted to me that I had a very level head on my shoulders, and a little fun would do me good; just how much a "little" constituted in my eyes was something that was better left unsaid.

"Hey chicks, I hope you have lots of alcohol for me to blame things on tonight!" Jessica shouted as she entered our room, already dressed in a black metallic-like tank dress that was super short and had what cleavage she had pushed up as far as possible.

She looked like a straight up hooker/prostitute; but then again, Rose's dress was probably also on the verge of call-girl/escort, and we _were _going to a club at the beach, so I wouldn't be surprised if we were actually the most-dressed people in the place. Just on the drive down the strip, I noticed that a lot of girls walking down the street were wearing skimpy bikinis and/or tiny jean skirts.

"Wouldn't a better idea be to not do anything that requires you to use alcohol as a scapegoat?" Alice questioned.

"Probably, but I am not about to take responsibility for who alcohol hooks up with tonight using my body," Jessica laughed. Damn, what the hell did Alice do to her? I mean, I knew she'd always been guy-crazy, but she's seriously turned into the definition of promiscuous with whatever magical powers Alice pepped into her last night before she seduced Mike Newton. _Oh yeah, Mike Newton…_

"Jess, what the hell happened to being all about Mike?" I questioned.

"Do you _see_ anyone here named Mike?" Jessica explained while gesturing her hand in a circular motion to indicate that I should look around, which I stupidly did as a reflexive action—of course there was no Mike Newton here. _Thank god nobody noticed that one._

"It was terrible sex, right?" Rose questioned Jessica, but continued without letting her answer. "Couldn't get it up? Wasn't worth even trying to get up? Called it a weird name like 'Spidermonkey'? Resembled a chapstick tube? Called out Bella's name instead of yours in the throes of passion?"

"Enough!" I shouted, interrupting Rose's rant.

"Rose, you didn't even let her answer the fucking question," Alice complained and smacked Rose on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Alice," Jessica mumbled as she plopped herself down on my bed next to Alice and turned back to Rose before continuing, "For your information, he was just as great as I imagined he would be…but there was something that struck me as weird, and it's kind of thrown me off."

"Spit it out then," I insisted while sliding the black v-neck top over my head and stepping into the white booty shorts at the far side of the room.

"Bella, what the hell!" Jessica screeched. "How am I ever gonna hook up with a guy down here when you keep fucking undressing in front of them all?!" _Awe hell! I forgot Eric was in here; he'd been so damn quiet inside of Rose's closet hanging all her shit up. But what the hell did she mean 'them'?! If she thinks for one fucking second, she's gonna hook up with Edward before I do…or after…or during…she's a fucking cuckoo-twat._

Eric was now standing in the doorway of Rose's closet burning holes into the carpet with his gaze; the pink shading spreading across his cheekbones was a clear indicator that he didn't miss a fucking inch of skin that I just so brazenly revealed to everyone.

"I…uh…I'm sorry about that, Eric…" I started to apologize.

"Oh, save the bullshit," Alice interrupted with her usual insistent nature. "If he's going to make it as our concierge all summer, he's gonna have to handle a lot more than a few stray tits and a white lace thong.

I glanced from Alice to Eric and felt instantly vulnerable and slightly dirty. I mean, this was a guy who worked for us for fuck's sake, and it's not even like he was in any sort of orgasm-inducing, fuck-god league like Edward when it came to the looks department, so it was just slightly weird. Not that random guys hadn't seen my boobs before, courtesy of my BFF alcohol and different occasions that often consisted of dares, strip poker games, or just pure lack of discretion.

Eric glanced back and forth between us girls as he muttered, "Really, I can handle it. No need to apologize. Believe me, I can handle it _all._" I watched Alice's expression carefully as I considered the double entendre of a meaning with his words, but decided against verbalizing any of my middle school humor—it never seemed to get me very far anyway.

"Well, now that it's settled that Eric here has no problem seeing us all naked, let's get back to the matter at hand," Rose commanded with a serious expression. "What did Mike do that's so weird?"

"Well…" Jessica began as she paused in thought, probably determining how much she wanted to reveal and put out there for free ridicule from Rose and us. "I asked how many people he had been with, and he was quick to clarify the question with 'How many _girls?_' like the number would be different if it included _GUYS…_Is that weird?"

"Shit," I replied.

"Fuck," Rose sighed.

"Damn," Alice cried.

"Awe hell," Eric shouted. We all glanced at him, and he shrugged his shoulders before returning back to sorting Rose's clothes.

"I know, right? Totally weird," Jessica responded.

"So what'd you do after he said that?" I asked.

"Well, he told me four, and I rolled off of him and grabbed some napkins out of the console to wipe the cum off of my stomach before it dried. Crusty cum is so annoying to have to wipe off the next day…" Jessica explained.

"Ahhhh….EARMUFFS! TMI, TMI," I shouted while cupping my hands over my ears to block out the god damn latitude and longitude points of where Mike's cum went in relation to Jessica's body. Some things are just better left unsaid…even in our group of outspoken girls.

"OK, so now that we know Jessica's not limiting herself to the _questionable _Mike Newton, what about you, B? What's up with the blonde-haired hottie you were grinding in the pool last night?"

"Well, his name was Paul, and he's visiting with a bunch of those guys from the party the week of July 4th, but I stopped anything from happening after some steamy making-out and a little groping," I explained.

"And you would do that _why?_" Rose demanded. "He was fucking gorgeous. And you had to nerve to say Ali and I should be committed; I believe your sanity should be the one in question here, Bella."

"Whatever, of course he _is _hot, but I actually wanted to see him again and maybe see if something more can come of it. And, my head wasn't really in the game, so I decided to call it quits before I screwed something up," I informed an eagerly interested Rose, Alice, Jessica…and Eric, who had again stopped what he was doing and listening intently to our conversation. _What the hell? Is he like one of the girls now?!_

"Speak of the fucking devil," Alice laughed as she threw my vibrating phone to me. I flipped it open and read a text message from none other than Paul.

I couldn't hide the simple smile that played across my lips and the small knots in my stomach as I read the message.

'_Hi beautiful, it's Paul from last night. I had a great time and can't wait to see you again. U made it to the beach yet?'_

I began typing back immediately, even with the other girls (this classification now including Eric)looking on.

'_Hey there you. Yeah, we made it to PCB and we're about to go out to La Vela. Can't wait til u and ur friends get here. Me and my girls will be sure to take you out and show u a good time here.'_

He replied, _'I'm sure u could show me a good time without having to leave the house. But I'll take any opportunity I can to spend with u.'_

I squirmed in delight at his response. With the boldness and excitement continuing to surge throughout me, I texted, _'U only wish u could be that lucky to find out. But maybe if u play ur cards right, u won't be disappointed.'_

I nearly squealed as I hit the send button. The thirty seconds or so before he responded seemed to drone on for like fifty years. Finally, the text back read, _'A guy can only hope to be that lucky once in his lifetime. Have fun tonight, and don't forget about me gorgeous.'_

A small sigh escaped my lips as I texted back, _'Don't worry babe.'_

I snapped my phone closed and looked around, noticing that everyone had been watching me intently throughout the entire text exchange.

"What's that about?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing really. Just that he can't wait to see me again," I mumbled in a disinterested manner.

"Of course he does! Your cock-teasing ass gave him blue balls and he needs you to finish the shit you started," Rose noted with a laugh.

"OK, so let's continue this conversation in the car. We should probably get our asses to the club so that we can find some hot men to occupy tonight with and so we can stop talking about the ones we had _last _night," Alice instructed as she jumped from the bed and glided across the room to the bedroom doorway.

Rose and I clinked glasses and downed our drinks before grabbing our purses and making our way out of our room behind Alice, Eric and Jessica.

* * *

**AN: OK, what'd you think? What do you want to/think will go down at the club? Fav line? I had a couple in there that I really liked, so I'm interested to see what you all thought!**

**Oh, and what did you guys think about the 3****rd**** New Moon trailer?! I had much discussion today about it, so I'd love to hear what you all thought!!**

**And, I'll send a sneak peek to anyone who reviews…just as a thank you. ;) OK, so now please show some love peeps! Like I said up top, next update MIGHT be a little longer than normal, but reviews will help me want to write and post faster. ;)**


	11. AN: One shot, updates and playlist

**A/N: *waves* Hey guys! I know, I know. You wanted a new chap of PIP instead of an author note, but I come baring good news…I've posted a new one shot for the Love For The Unloved Contest! It's called "When Plan B Prevails" and is mostly the same flavor as PIP with some lemon action. So I would love for all of you to go check it out, and of course to vote in the contest once that begins. :) You can find it from my profile, or y****ou can see all the stories to the contest at:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

* * *

**As for PIP, now that I spouted out the one shot that I really wanted to write, am back from vacation, and things have settled back down into more normalcy, I'm refocused solely on PIP and my betaing projects. So an update is lurking around the corner. I know it's been almost two weeks since the last update, so thank you all so so much for being patient. **

* * *

**In the meantime, I have a couple story recs if you're looking:**

**Shadowboxer by nobloodnofoul ………awesome Fightward that rocks my world**

**The Hills of Twilight by TheHillsOfTwilight………interesting collab with mystery twist**

**The Wingman by ninapolitan………funny Stutterward with a good storyline**

**Also, angelnlove52 is working on a super fanfuckingtastic Darkward one shot that is AHHHHHmazing. Seriously, she's the queen of darkness…lol. And this Edward is super scary in a fantastically stimulating kind of way! ;) Be on the look out!**

* * *

**One more note, I made a YouTube playlist for the songs I feature in PIP. Link's on my profile, so check it out as we go along.**

**OK, much love to you all! I'm going to be working like crazy to get you guys the next chapter!! **


	12. T Tramp Friday and Defense Mechanisms

**AN: OK peeps, put away your Missing Person posters…I've returned with a new chap of PIP! And this is the much anticipated club chapter (well, the beginning of it anyway)! All I can say is…Straddleward. LMAO…nah, not really. But I like this chap. Hope you do too! ;) **

**I've created a YouTube playlist for the songs I feature in PIP. Link's on my profile, so check it out as we go along. The song from this chap was just added. Also, for those of you not familiar, there's a link on my profile for you to see exactly what Club La Vela looks like. Check it out!**

**And then we get to the new one shot I wrote for the Love For The Unloved Contest! It's called "When Plan B Prevails" and is mostly the same flavor as PIP with some lemon action. It's Jess and Mike, but I would love for all of you to go check it out, and of course to vote in contest poll. :) Voting ends October 14!**

**You can see all the stories to the contest and vote at:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

**And I couldn't not thank my wonderful friends, betas, inspirational gurus angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for everything that they do! You chicks are fuckawesome! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I don't think I could handle all that pressure and responsibility.**

**And on with the show….**

Ch. 9 – 'T-Tramp Friday' and Defense Mechanisms

**Edward POV **

Leaning against the railing of the Penthouse VIP Lounge **(AN: Link on my profile)** overlooking the main dance room inside Club La Vela, Emmett, Jasper and I were scoping the scene below us as the club began to get more and more packed with partygoers. It was around 11:00 p.m.—well, technically, I knew it was 11:06 p.m., because I had been checking my phone every five minutes to see if Alice had texted or called…but nothing.

I knew Jasper could sense my anxiousness, as it had continued growing the past hour we'd been inside the club; he'd always been so perceptive to the feelings and silent musings of those around him, especially me—now being no exception. I'd even made several trips down from our exclusive VIP room to the different themed dance rooms within this mega club to see if my sister just forgot to bring her phone inside, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

I was just about to pull my phone out again, but this time to call Alice and see where the hell her and her friends were, when my phone began vibrating. I slid it out of my pocket and read my sister's text, _'We're here brother dearest, we're goin to dance but will try 2 find u later.' _

I quickly texted back, _'Why don't u just come hang around us? We're in the Penthouse VIP, and it's not as crowded up here.'_

Seconds later her response came as, _'Repeat this to urself: Alice is a big girl now and doesn't need me hovering over her at all moments. AND Alice likes crowded.'_

I sighed, and Jasper and Emmett both immediately looked at me expectantly before I informed them, "My sister and her friends just got here, but aren't in any fucking hurry to meet up with us."

"What! Why not?" Jasper shrieked while whipping his head to face me square in the eyes. _Yeah, he fucking shrieked for some reason._

"Hell if I know. Some kind of rite of passage or some shit," I replied as I glanced out over the crowd of people dancing to the pounding music.

"Like a bar mitzvah?" Emmett questioned pointedly.

"No, you fucking idiot! She's not having a _bar mitzvah! _Did you _really _just fucking say that?!...She just wants the girls to hang out by themselves without us around."

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder and asked in a fake-concerned and very mocking tone, "And how does this make you feel inside, Eddie? Just let it out; Let it all out." He then burst into laughter as I punched him in the arm. As much as I wanted to wince from making a direct hit with a brick wall like Emmett, that's just not shit guys do. We suck it up.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, dude," Jasper assured. I simply nodded and we all turned back toward watching some girls dance in one of cage platforms.

I had figured as much would happen with Alice; she's as stubborn as they come, and very insistent on getting her way. I'd play along for awhile tonight, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to keep an eye on her and her friends.

I always played the protective big brother role to a T throughout school, and I usually didn't mind Alice hanging around me when I went out with friends or anything. I always thought it better her to be around me and my friends than strangers, but things swiftly changed when I started dating Tanya my senior year of high school.

*****

Tanya had moved to Woodstock at the start of our senior year, and she quickly became friends with Alice, even though Alice was two grades younger. They met during their gym class when Tanya opted to join Alice to sit out in the bleachers gossiping and discussing clothes instead of participating in the sports.

Tanya started hanging around with Alice and Rose (when she wasn't with Kellan); although, it was quite obvious Rose wasn't as taken by Tanya as Alice had been…and _I_ had been for that matter. If there was one regretful act in my life, it was not listening to Rose in her judgment of how fake Tanya was—not because she totally betrayed _me, _but because she betrayed _Alice, _and in the end, I had hurt my sister.

Tanya would hang around when we'd go out in groups, and things quickly developed between us. We started exclusively dating after about a month, and Alice was giddy about this because she really liked Tanya and thought of her to be a nice girl.

Well, that was her opinion until Tanya lost interest in hanging out with Alice at all and dropped her like a bad habit. Tanya was only interested in being with me, and no longer wanted to go out in groups, even arguing with me about giving Alice a ride home with us…among many other things. But what did I do? Nothing. Like a pussy, I kept dating her and continued arguing with both of them about the other one.

The turning point came at Halloween and Kellan's huge annual party. Alice and Rose and some of their friends had been over at Kellan's _all _day helping set up for the party and drinking. When Tanya and I arrived later in the evening, Alice was a serious ball of obliterated mess. She was stumbling around with a _bottle _of Bacardi 151 in her hand taking swigs—of all the fucking things to drink, she picks a 151-proof rum that is like three times as strong as normal Bacardi.

I saw the tears well up in her eyes when she saw me, and she started yelling at Rose before storming off and literally falling onto the lap of some guy. I watched them talk, while trying to bat off Tanya and her demands for me to get her a drink and go out by the pool. I wasn't leaving my sister there that messed up in the arms of some douchebag guy with a sick smirk on his face.

When the fucking tool started readjusting himself and running his hand up Alice's thigh straight under her Tinker Bell skirt, I lost my shit and stormed over there, scooping her up, and telling the punk-ass lower classman if he ever so much as breathed near my sister, I'd beat the fucking shit out of him.

Rose helped me get Alice outside and into my car to take her home, but Tanya had stormed off after bitching in her usual manner that I should be spending the night with her and not babying my stupid drunk sister. I didn't care because making sure Alice was safe was much more important to me than hooking up.

After taking Alice home, tucking her into bed, and making sure our butler Paul was keeping an eye on her, I was on my way back to the party when I realized I had twelve missed calls from Rose and Kellan. I called Kellan back first and he said that I needed to get back to the party _immediately, _and that he'd explain what the hell happened when I got there.

I walked back in, and Rose and Kellan ran up to me first thing before explaining that Tanya was in one of guest bathrooms getting gangbanged by a line of fucking guys, one after the other.

I stormed up the stairs to the supposed bathroom, and sure enough there were like seven guys standing outside the door laughing and fucking high-fiving each other. I made my way through all of them, eyeing each one of the guys that I recognized from Sprayberry High School—another school in the area. I didn't particularly see it as their fault my girlfriend was such a fucking whore, and I was too stupid to fucking see that shit before _now_, but I couldn't say that I was happy about that shit either_._

They all actually quieted down after I pounded my fist on the bathroom door. Had it not been Kellan's house, I probably would have just kicked that motherfucker down, but I had respect for my friend.

The guy inside opened the door and shouted, 'Dude, wait your turn. I'm not done with this bitch.' The guy—the very same guy that had been groping my sister—had my fucking girlfriend bowed up on the god damn bathroom counter still pumping into her as he was fucking talking to me.

I couldn't help the anger that overcame me as I shoved the guy full-force back against the fucking wall. My hands were around his throat in a split second as I squeezed, and continued squeezing while he was gasping for air. If Kellan hadn't put his hand on my shoulder and told me to let go before I killed the dude and that him and some of the other guys would take care of it, I'm not sure if I would've had the strength to stop. I finally let go after another few seconds, but then took the opportunity while he was gasping to catch his breath to punch the shit out of him, my fist connected nicely with his left eye—probably one of my proudest punches ever. I declared that that was for my sister before turning to walk out.

The only acknowledgment I gave Tanya was a simple, 'I can't believe I ever dated a god damn whore like you, you stupid bitch.' Normally, I would never call a girl a bitch because it was so disrespectful, but I found her willingly being gangbanged to be an unordinary circumstance where she fucking deserved that shit.

She tried to follow after me saying she was sorry but that she was just trying to make me jealous and get my attention; but thankfully, Rose stopped her ass while I left and went home. Come to find out, Rose had Tanya scared so shitless after that night, that Tanya switched to a private school the very next week.

*****

Getting rid of Tanya seemed to be easy, but patching things up with my sister was a much harder task. She befriended someone who only used her to get to me and then treated her like shit after she got what she wanted; and on top of that, I let it all happen like that. I slowly pushed my sister away at the request of some stupid girl, and even though I apologized numerous times and spent as much time as I could with my sister before I went off the school, things weren't completely back to how they were before. I broke her trust, and as much as she said she forgave me, leaving her again for college didn't seem to help us rebuild our relationship.

After that incident, the only women I wanted to be close to in my life were my sister and my mom. I officially blacklisted relationships; random hook ups and casual dating had been my new way of life in the year and a half since the night dubbed 'T-Tramp Friday.' It had been my defense mechanism for protecting myself from getting hurt again, and by doing so, I had learned a lot about myself and basically just had a fucking awesome time without a care in the world.

Throwing myself into school, my volunteer work, and friends seemed to just come naturally. Thankfully, I found two awesome friends to live with who valued a serious relationship about as much as Martha Stewart valued the third-world child labor workers in her factories. It helped that we all got along as well as three guys could, and that we were just down for drinking, partying and having a good time—drama-free.

So, basically, I hoped this summer would allow me and Alice to become close like we used to be, because I truly missed having my baby sister around. But at the same time, what happened with Alice's friend, Bella, in the hallway scared the shit out of me; I didn't want to hurt Alice again, and I was pretty sure that if anything happened between Bella and I, it would only lead to drama.

My hopes were raised about Alice and my relationship after tonight in the kitchen, she seemed to have that same spark and twinkle in her that I remember. And she was joking and back to the fun Alice that knew me so well and always called me out on my shit. I guess we'll just have to see what happens.

"Dude, that hot blonde chick in the green dress just fucking bit the other chick's ass!" Emmett shouted with wide eyes and huge grin on his face. "We're fucking going down there."

I looked to where he was motioning, and sure enough, there was a group of girls that definitely stood out. They were dancing together—most likely by choice and not because there weren't any guys that would want to dance with them. They were good looking, and definitely down to party—it was obvious by their in-your-face-cleavage, short skirts and the way they were grinding into each other just basically putting on a show.

Jasper and I didn't even have a chance to respond as Emmett was already halfway down the staircase to the main Thunderdome room before we could catch up to him.

"You can't just fucking tackle them Emmett. Slow the fuck down and walk at a normal human being speed," Jasper advised.

"I got this shit, no worries," Emmett informed. "Just don't fuck it up for me."

We made our way over to the girls who were still dancing against each other. As we approached them, the blonde chick in the green dress grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled his body against hers as she continued dancing—now grinding against Jasper.

No words were spoken, but Emmett was now dancing behind the girl in the red skirt, whose ass had been bitten by the other chick. I suppose he didn't think twice about taking his second pick of the girls. And of course, that left me with the girl with the short blonde hair, white tank top and black shorts. Not that I minded in the least, especially when her ass was rubbing all over me. I swear the chick was trying to wear away my clothes and get my dick to jump out at her with the amount of force she was putting into each swivel.

We all were just dancing, but when the song switched to Flo Rida's Low, I think all three of these girls fucking squealed—yup, _squealed._

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

"I love this song, don't you?" the girl I was dancing with asked. I was still yet to know her name, but I suppose that was irrelevant right now…we can get to the technicalities later.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her_

"Yeah, it's always a good club song," I responded with a smile.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

All three girls—and probably the rest in the club—started working their way down our bodies as low as they could before working their way back up with shaking and grinding.

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

Emmett gave the girl in the red skirt a hearty smack on her ass with that last line. And she smiled before reciprocating the action and smacking Emmett dead on the ass. I couldn't help but chuckle at his smirk and obvious excitement.

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Again, the grinding down my body made me release my firm grip on her hips and thigh, but I continued dancing with her, getting more and more ready to take her back upstairs with every thrust and shake she threw my way.

_I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my dough  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible _

_professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

We continued dancing through the song, but after a few other songs, I leaned in and asked if she'd like something to drink. She said yes and I nudged Jasper, who was in deep conversation with the girl in the green dress, "We're heading back upstairs for drinks. You joining?"

He smiled and nodded while slapping Emmett on the arm before taking the girl's hand and leading everyone back toward the staircase upstairs. I nodded at the bouncer at the bottom of the staircase and motioned for the girls to head upstairs, but they just gave each other glances before the girl I was dancing with exclaimed, "We're going to the VIP room?!"

"Of course we are!" Emmett responded arrogantly. "We do everything big time, so if money intimidates you, it might be best if you stay down here."

I was about to respond with less of a dickhead attitude than Emmett, but I was halted by the girls giggling and start making their way up the staircase with interlinked arms. The red skirt girl looked back over her shoulder and replied teasingly, "I think we'll take our chances, boys." Of course they will; as soon as the word 'money' flew out of Emmett's mouth, their eyes lit up. _Stupid Emmett!_

We followed the girls up the staircase with eyes transfixed to the asses that bounced in front of us. Yeah, a chick's ass in a skirt or tight shorts was a mighty powerful trump card that these girls knew how to play.

We all sat on the circular black leather sectional that was the focal point of the room, and I motioned the server over and asked, "What would you ladies like to drink?"

"Margaritas," they all decided.

The server brought back three frozen Margaritas and three tall draft beers. We all took our drinks and began talking amongst our pairs on the sofa.

"So I suppose now would be a good time to ask your name," I said to the white tank top girl leaning close to me on the sofa.

"Leah, and yours?"

"Edward."

"Well, Edward, where are you from?"

"Georgia, but I go to college up at Dartmouth in New Hampshire. What about you?"

"Alabama, we're actually heading back home tomorrow," she told me with a small pout. "But I plan on making the best of tonight."

Before I could say anything further, she was straddling me on the sofa, her lips on mine with her tongue exploring my mouth and her hands fisted in my hair. When my hands grabbed her hips, just as they had when we were dancing, she started grinding her body up and down in my lap—basically dry-fucking the hell out of me.

I broke the kiss, and she immediately focused her attention on kissing and sucking my neck. I glanced over at Emmett and he was rubbing his girl's thigh with his giant paw of a hand, with only a mere inch separating their faces as they were whispering back and forth. I then noticed Jasper was just sipping his beer and nodding at the girl next to him who seemed to be talking non-stop.

She was seriously going to town on my neck; it was all good until she _really _started sucking—like a fucking vacuum in space kind of sucking, and it really fucking hurt.

I pushed back on Leah's hips gently to get her to stop for a second and look at me, but instead she took it as a sign that I wanted her to go further. Apparently in hoe-code, a slight push against the hips meant 'I want to bone your brains out.'

She started unbuckling my belt buckle and sliding her hands underneath my pants, and I grabbed her hands to stop her. I may do a lot of crazy, stupid shit sometimes, especially after drinking, but I was _not _about to fuck this very-eager random girl inside of a club in front of my friends…even though I'm sure Emmett came prepared with several of his "souvenir" condoms.

Before I could say anything, I heard the fucking words that I swear were going to be her god damn entrance chant every fucking time she saw me. "Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hearing Alice's voice made me reflexively jump—just so happens that this caused Leah to fall off my lap into the floor.

Leah screamed, "What the hell!"

I could hear Rose laughing like a god-damn hyena as I bent to help Leah to her feet. "Thank you fucking Freaky Eddie! You just won my ass a hundred bucks! Pay up Alice."

"Damnit! I really didn't think he'd be hooking up with someone already!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled out a hundred from her wristlet. (Yeah, I fucking know it's a wristlet. Alice, the queen of all fashion, is my sister, remember?!)

"Is this your girlfriend?" Leah asked as Rose, Alice, Jessica, and Bella walked over toward the sofa and plopped down sporadically in between all of us.

"No, I just met Bel…" I started, but my entire body froze mid-sentence as I realized what I almost just said aloud. _I am officially a god damn moron! Did I seriously just say that? _

I thought it was possible nobody caught that, but as soon as I looked around the room, that idea went straight out the fucking window; Alice and Rose were eyeing each other with weird glances back at me with stupid know-it-all smirks on their asses…I mean 'faces.' _Damn those perceptive motherfuckers._

Emmett and Jasper looked like they might need those damn smelling salts shoved under their noses to revive their asses from pure shock. _Damn those perceptive motherfuckers too!_

Jessica looked like she had some kind of plan forming in her head, which I seriously hoped had not a god damn thing to do with me. Alice had warned me in high school that Jessica was into me, which would've been ok and normal (I mean, there were plenty of girls into me, I couldn't help it.) had she not taken many opportunities to somehow _coerce _me into liking her. I even had a deadbolt put on my bedroom door after she picked the lock one night at 3:00 a.m. and tried to climb in bed with me. I didn't mind the gesture, but her eagerness was repulsive…same for this Lindsey chick that was just straddling me. _Wait, was her name Lindsey or Leah or Linda?…Damn, I am so bad with names! _But Jessica eventually eased up and everything was fine; hopefully, she's completely over the idea of me and I don't have to go down _that _road this summer.

And then there was Bella whose beautiful brown eyes widened at my comment, and I even thought I saw a tiny smile trying to break through on her face, but she quickly pushed it down and started sipping Jasper's beer. _This is so not going well for me!_

"I…uh…No, I don't have…" I started while frantically buckling my belt buckle back up.

"No way! Like we would ever date a guy that had five sexually transmitted diseases before he was sixteen. Urgh! Good thing, you didn't get that belt undone, sweetie. His junk seriously resembles a rotten gourd with all the bumps and warts and ooey…" Rose described.

"What the fuck, Rose!" I shouted.

"You fucking disgusting asshole!" L-chick screeched as she slapped me across the face and grabbed her purse. Her two friends followed suit with sour-ass expressions as they grabbed their stuff and stomped back downstairs shouting various cusswords.

I was still standing there, holding my cheek, watching them walk away, when the whole fucking group burst out laughing—everyone except me.

"That was _NOT _fucking funny!" I declared with a pointed glare at Rose.

"Oh shut it, Pervy Ed! You wanted a wingman, you got one!" Rose responded with a dismissive wave of her hand. "That bitch probably has more STDs than she does cheap knock-off handbags—you're welcome!"

"Thanks, but I think I had it under control. I was trying to get her off me," I muttered while shaking my head.

"Well, _she _was trying to get off _on _you," Alice countered.

"Yeah, dude, I was about to interrupt if the girls here hadn't walked up," Emmett responded. "It looked like she was trying to eat your face and you were defending yourself with your mouth."

"Good thing it was just your _mouth_ you were using as a defense mechanism and you didn't have to pull out your sword yet," Jasper laughed. Everyone else burst into more laughs at my expense. _Great, just fucking great! _

"Emmett, you were the one that was so damn interested in them because they were fucking biting each other like god damn vampires!" I exclaimed.

"Well, they were biting each other—not us. Who knows what uber crazy chick woulda done if she tried to play swallow the sword! You might not live to tell about it," Emmett laughed. "Don't act like the innocent here Ed…we're not buying it."

Rose laughed as she scooted closer into Emmett and whispered something in his ear. I recognized Emmett's cheeky grin before he nodded in her direction. Now, not only did I have all my friends laughing at me, but fucking Rose was teaming up with Emmett—great!

I sighed as I walked over to the bar, leaving my supposed friends and sister to sit around and just fucking laugh at me.

_How the hell have I managed to get fucking ridiculed by them twice in the same god damn day?! _Then I remembered—bad timing. I wasn't really fondling Bella's lingerie when they walked in earlier—well, not really. And yeah, I was making out with this girl that was dry-humping me and trying to undo my pants, but I didn't initiate it and I _was _trying to stop her.

I sat at the bar and downed a shot of tequila before asking for the whole bottle. The bartender handed over the bottle, and just as I downed the second shot, two tiny hands wrapped around my chest and squeezed reassuringly. I sighed and slammed the shot glass down onto the bar.

"Edward, what's going on?" Alice asked as she leaned her head against my back. "You haven't seemed like yourself at all."

"Ali, I wasn't doing what you think I was. I was trying to stop her; it all just happened so fast," I started explaining.

"I'm not talking about that girl, Edward. We were just kidding with all that," Alice interrupted. "I could see in your face that you weren't into her, but I just want you to be happy. Don't forget that I'm your most favoritest sister in the world and I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yeah, I know."

"What I don't get is why you're sitting over here downing shots by yourself, when you should be over there with all of us having fun where you belong."

"I wouldn't be taking shots by myself if you did one too," I pointed out while pouring another shot and sliding it over to Alice. She leaned over me, grabbed the glass and downed the shot before shaking her head and wincing in response.

"OK, so you're not by yourself, but you're still sulking over here for no apparent reason."

"Well, I just hate that after a year, the first day you spend with me is full of fucking awkward situations. And I hate that Bella's first impression of me is one of an all-around sleazebag," I muttered before slamming another tequila shot down and running my hands through my hair in frustration.

I didn't have to turn around to feel Alice's cheeky grin spread against my shoulder. She raised her head and turned me around in the stool to face her as she said, "Edward, I love you, and I know you're a great guy. I'm just glad to be here and get to hang out with you like old times. I really missed you."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Alice. I missed you too."

I started to get up from the stool, when Alice stopped me with her hand and leaned it to whisper, "Now as for Bella, I think you left a very _lasting _impression, but sleazebag probably wouldn't be how I'd describe it."

She had a huge grin on her face while I reeled my mind trying to decipher what she meant by 'lasting' impression. Before I could question her, she responded, "Edward, please don't be dense. I know you both really well, and I read facial expressions like a fortune teller reads palms."

"Just be you and it'll all work out. I just _know _it will_._ It's not the same as before, ya know?" Alice added with a reassuring smile.

I nodded in semi-understanding and gave Alice another quick thanks as she walked back over to the group. She really was the greatest sister I could ask for, and I wondered how I ever deserved her to be so nice to me after I fucked up so royally with her in high school…but she was forgiving, and it seemed like things were definitely back on track with us, which means I'd do practically anything to keep it that way.

As Alice squeezed herself down on the sofa between Bella and Jasper, they all three glanced my way. Jasper and Alice smiled and emerged themselves in their own conversation, while Bella locked my gaze in her deep brown eyes. Her slightly uneven lips were upturned into a sexy smile that made my stomach knot. She gave me a wink before picking up her drink and taking a sip—never taking her eyes off me the whole time. _If seducing me is your idea of payback for earlier, damn it Bella, you'll be the death of me. I swear you will._

* * *

**AN: Fav line? Fav part? Can you believe Straddleward? And T-Tramp?? LOL. What do you think Bella's next move is gonna be? **

**OK, on a personal note, what's the funniest/funnest/most memorable thing you or your friends have ever done in a club? I soooo want to know. You can PM me if you don't want to put it in the review.**

**AND most importantly, I would love love love love you all to send me funny/interesting lines for me to work into future PIP chaps. It'll be like a challenge to me to work it in, and you'll get a mucho grande shout-out in that chapter. I'd love to see what you all have. Anything goes, but if I pick yours to use, you will get a super special reward. ;) Send as many as you want in review or PM. **

**Example from Ch. 5 Part 2: "Unstick your damn bitch switch from overdrive." – came from ANL**

**OK, so now after all these long ass AN's, please show some love peeps! Reviews inspire me to write more…but most of all, they just make me happy!**

* * *


	13. Dead Sperm Buildup & Getting To Know You

**AN: Whew! I'm back. Super busy, and was having trouble nailing this chapter and the next down, but it's here for ya biatches! Ya'll are completely fuckawesome readers that make me jump for joy at all your exciting reviews and PMs. Reading them seriously just gets me in the mood for writing…among other things having to do with Edward! ;) So keep the love coming, cuz I'm a total review whore, and a PM whore, and basically just an all-out whore! **

**Songs from this chapter were added to my YouTube playlist for PIP. Click the link in my profile to see what's up. **

**And mucho love to my wonderful friends, betas, and mentors who help me turn my crap into…sparkly crap that people might like! I can't wait to get these biatches drunk in a few weeks! Thanks to angelnlove52 and VampPixyJAK for everything that they do! You chicks rock my socks off! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I only own a truckload of glitter in an attempt to turn my boyfriend into a sparkly vampire.**

**And now the fun begins…**

* * *

Ch. 10 – Dead Sperm Buildup and Getting to Know You's

**Bella POV **

"Wow, that was funny on so many levels," Emmett continued praising Rosalie on her tactics for shutting down Edward and the random chick.

"Well apparently we can't leave you boys alone. You're like prime skankbait or something," Rosalie informed with a giggle.

"And I would have no objections to being left alone, if it meant you were the one protecting my virtue," Emmett responded in a low-sultry moan.

"Oh gag me, you two! I've had just about all I want to hear about _virtue!_" I ranted.

I was solidified in my plan to have a hella awesome night and not give another thought to Edward. I came here to have fun, and there are plenty of guys out there who fit the mold as perfect to have fun with. And it was working well for me while we were dancing with guys downstairs and doing shots at the bar, but somehow things changed once we were up here in the VIP Lounge, in the same room as _him_.

It wasn't even the fact that he was doing god knows what with a girl inside the club; what struck a nerve in me and squeezed my heart like a sponge was his response when the girl asked about his girlfriend. He stopped himself, but there was no denying what he was going to say; he was going to say _my _name. I just couldn't for the life of me understand _why _I would be his first reaction. But I mean, at least he said _no. _He _said_ he didn't have a girlfriend; but I guess, that still doesn't mean it's true. He could just be lying to hook up—typical guys. Urgh!

My mind was absorbed in wonderment about the oddities of Edward's behavior—which I found to be fucking pathetic on my part because this guy has said all of maybe five sentences to me _ever. _I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.

After Alice got up and walked over to talk to Edward at the bar, I took it as my opportunity to get some answers to some of the questions I had about Edward and his slightly odd behavior.

"So I don't really know him, but what's up with Edward being so brooding and sulky? Is he always like that?" I questioned, mainly directing my inquisition toward Jasper, who was seated next to me. Rose and Emmett were seated on the other side of the rounded sectional, and Jessica was sitting dead center between Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper both chuckled before Jasper responded, "Nah, he's not always like that. Let's just say Edward doesn't hear the word 'no' a lot."

Jessica snorted, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, but it sure didn't look like that girl was saying any form of 'no' unless she was speaking with her vagina." I winced. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was reflexive to the combined thought of Edward never hearing 'no' and Jessica's comment about this girl's vagina.

Rose leaned over Emmett's lap to whisper something in Jessica's ear that I couldn't hear; but from the scowl on Rose's face, I'm sure it was a snide remark. At least she had the courtesy to not call her out in groups of guys…well, not yet anyway. She has before when it was called for, but Rose is poised and tries to refrain from knocking Jess down a few levels in public unless she completely deserves it.

In watching this exchange, I was also witness to the grin and instant excitement rush to Emmett's face when Rose leaned her body over his. _Yeah, they are going to be getting it on tonight. Rose was right—fucking cakewalk. Lord, please don't let them do it in the same room as me!_

Jasper looked directly at me and gave me a warm smile as he replied, "It wasn't the blonde I was referring to that has Eddie all shaken up."

My gaze shifted down to the on-the-rocks margarita in my hand that the waitress had brought over. I didn't even fucking order this, but suddenly it was very appealing and the most interesting thing in this room as I kept my gaze fixated on the glass and was trying to hide the smile I had at the thought of me being the one to get Edward all worked up. But I still didn't understand the brooding demeanor.

Before I could say anything else, Alice plopped down in between Jasper and me. "So what are we talking about?"

"Just how Edward has DSB and is too damn picky to get that shit worked out," Emmett informed with a hearty laugh.

"A, I don't think that's what they were talking about. And B, what the fuck kinda code talk is DSB? Some rare erectile dysfunction we don't know about?" Rose snapped.

"No, gorgeous, it's dead sperm buildup. Boy needs to get some before he explodes—literally," Emmett responded.

My head snapped up. "What the hell is he, celibate?" I questioned with a shocked expression. _Please say no, please say no, please say no._ I mean, he's definitely not the type of guy who wouldn't be getting laid every single night, hell, probably more than once a night. Not that I wanted to know _that _either, but somewhere in the happy middle would suffice.

"Yeah, he's been known to sell a bit, and give a bit away. But I'm sure he'd give _you_ that shit all you wanted for free," Emmett informed with a serious expression. I could only hope he was kidding about the selling it part, but I didn't know him well enough to make that judgment.

"What about me?" Jessica piped up. _Fucking bitch needs to back off._

"There's not enough money in the fucking world!" Rose snapped. "Now shut the fuck up, Jessica, with your delusional sack of crazy!" _Oh, how I love the shit out of Rose for saying everything two seconds before I think it. _And apparently, I wasn't the only one loving Rose and her blunt comments; Emmett was now rubbing his hand up and down Rose's thigh in steady strokes—either to calm her down or because he was turned on at her fierceness…possibly both.

Jasper leaned over Alice and assured, "Don't listen to him, Bella. I've never seen Edward like this and I think it's a great thing; take that for what it's worth."

Alice smiled at me and said, "You should get to know him better. He's really not how you might think. I think you two would get along great."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well with his girlfriend," I bitterly replied. I clasped my hand over my mouth the second that came out. Not that Alice would really care that I stalked her brother's Facebook from her phone, but that was just something that was better left unsaid…especially with his friends right here.

"What? He doesn't have a girlfriend. Figured his little display with Slutty Spice a few minutes ago would've hinted at that fact. Why the hell would you say that?" Alice asked.

I felt my face getting hot. "I just, I don't know. I just figured he would."

"Oh, no, he's single and ready to mingle," Emmett exclaimed. That made sense, but I wondered who the hell 'Sugar' was then. _Maybe some more Facebook stalking is in order…Is it too early to friend him? Yeah, too early…damnit, I guess I'll have to find out another way._

I glanced over at Edward as he was walking back from the bar. I couldn't help the smile that overcame me as he ran a hand through his beautifully messy, bronze-colored, bedroom hair and locked his eyes with mine. I gave him a playful wink before picking up my drink again. All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of him; the way his jaw noticeably clenched and unclenched as if he was having some physical struggle with his body excited me in ways I wasn't used to.

Edward walked steadily over to us and took a seat on the sectional next to me.

"Nice to see you've come to join the real party," Emmett stated.

"Yeah, well, I just needed a drink," Edward muttered.

"Speaking of which, I need another one," I replied as I attempted to stand up to walk over to the waitress behind the bar. But Edward's hand gripping my thigh and gently pushing me back down was enough to stop me in my tracks.

"I'll get it for you, Bella. Just tell me what you'd like," he instructed in a genuinely sweet voice that rivaled the sexy tone he used earlier in the hallway. I never thought hearing my name roll off a guy's lips could excite me as much as it did.

"Surprise me," I answered playfully.

"That I think I can do," Edward stated with a crooked grin which made my female parts scream…all of them—fallopian tubes, uterus, and ovaries included.

He started to walk back over to the bar when I called after him, "Oh Edward." He turned around, and I continued with a grin, "I like my drinks like I like my men—sweet with a little roughness to 'em."

He quirked an eyebrow at me with that same sexy, crooked grin. _Lord, that grin was now becoming my favorite obsession; it was now my mission to spark that grin out of him any chance I could. _"Nice to know. I shouldn't have any problem with that."

After he turned back around and continued over to the bar, I settled back into the comfy sofa and let out a huge breath I had been holding without even realizing it. _Damn, I hope he was talking about more than just my drink._

I noticed that Emmett and Rose were standing out away from the sofa dancing and laughing with each other. They really did look good together. He was so her type—she always did go for the guys who looked like they could kick your ass with little effort.

I nudged Alice and gestured over toward Rose and Emmett, she nodded with an infectious grin.

When Lady Gaga's LoveGame song came on, Alice stood, grabbed Jessica's and my hands and started to pull up off the couch. "Time to dance, bitches!"

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

"I'm good. I'll be over in a min. Still waiting on my drink, ya know?" I replied with a smirk, as Alice released my hand from her grasp. "But I'm sure Jasper here can take my place, right Jasper?"

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _

"Uh, yeah sure," Jasper murmured as he took a quick glance between Alice and off in Edward's direction.

As Jasper started to get up, Alice pushed him back down. I think mine, Jasper's and Jessica's eyes were all as wide as golf balls wondering what the hell she was thinking.

_I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game_

"If you'd like to dance with me, Jasper Whitlock, you're going to be a _lot _more fucking excited than that."

_Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit _

"I…uh, I...I really want to dance with you, Alice. Only if you want me to though," Jasper stated with about as much honesty as you could ask of a guy who just got pushed down by a five-foot-two girl who _maybe _weighed a hundred pounds.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"That's more like it!" Alice smiled and pulled him up on his feet as she led him over to where Rose, Emmett, and now Jessica, were dancing.

_Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

"Not a dancer?" Edward playfully questioned as he stood over me with what I recognized to be a Cosmopolitan outstretched for me to take from his grasp. I hadn't even noticed him approach, as I was watching my friends laughing and having a good time.

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? _

I took the drink from him and peered straight up into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. Of course, on the path upward, my eyes did have a few resting moments at pivotal points on his hot body. "Something like that," I replied dismissively. "Thanks for the drink—you listen well."

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game. _

Edward sat down next to me, and turned toward me. I returned the gesture, but the close proximity of our bodies fueled enough electricity to light up all of the East Coast. "I somehow find that hard to believe, but maybe you just need a good partner," he commented.

"Huh?" I instantly responded with a quizzical look on my face.

"You need to dance with someone who knows what they're doing," Edward explained.

"Oh, and do you happen to know anyone who would qualify?" I teased.

"I just might know a guy, but I'd have to let you get up off this sofa to do that, and I really don't want to." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he really just said that.

He must have realized what he said as well, because he further qualified, "I mean, I know everybody else here except you, and I'd just like to get to know you better. You seem really interesting."

"And what exactly do you find so _interesting, _Edward—something blue and lacy?" I countered with a laugh and took a long sip of my drink trying very hard to not focus on his gaze as I heard his answer.

"I don't think interesting would be a good enough word to describe that—breathtaking might somehow be a more accurate description, but even that doesn't do much justice," he replied with the crooked smirk I liked so damn much. _Urgh, who am I kidding?! It's impossible not to want to gawk at him._

"Good to know for future reference," I cooed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh…well, there's just something about you that intrigues me. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't guess so, as long as you don't hold onto too many expectations."

"I don't expect anything from you, Bella. I'm just trying to get to know you."

I finished off my drink and was starting to feel the alcohol's effects on me after all the shots and drinks we'd had tonight. I worried I might start babbling and let something stupid roll off my tongue in this drunken state, so I decided to cut this conversation short.

"We've got all summer for the getting to know you's, Edward. Right now, me and my girls are going to dance."

"I thought you didn't dance?" he questioned.

"That's not _exactly _what I said." I winked and started walking over to round up the girls to head downstairs into the crowd.

I quickly grabbed the girls and lead the way down the staircase into the crowd. I didn't have to look behind us to know that Edward and the guys were close behind. I'm not sure if it was my dickdar zoning in or the liquor fucking with my body, but I could sense Edward's mere presence. It was exciting but freaky at the same time.

We made our way out on the dance floor and formed a small circle as we danced with each other. I cherished my girl-time moments like this, and it was much needed right now with my head in all the wrong places due to Alice's fine as hell, but disturbingly frustrating brother. I guess it's not really _his _fault he seems to throw me off my game and want things that I've never thought I'd ever consider before…but that's exactly why it's so damn frustrating.

I made my best attempt to put those thoughts to the side and focused on laughing with my girls as guy after guy came up with the glimmer of hope that they'd be the lucky one to dance with one of us. And each and every time, we shut them down—whether it be from a shake of our head, a push away from us, us moving completely, or actually telling them 'No, I don't want to dance with you.'

I loved dancing, but sometimes dancing with a guy just wasn't as much fun as dancing on stage or somewhere by myself or with girls and having them watch and dream.

"Let's Get Crazy" by Cassie and Akon came on, and Rose, Alice, Jessica, and I were all singing the words and shimming and dancing on each other. It was almost as carefree as it would be if we were dancing in Alice's bedroom by ourselves getting ready to go out for the night; the difference being that we were, of course, paying more attention to how our asses were shaking and who was watching.

_I'm right here, all over the place like bubbles  
My shine is like America's Next Top Model  
Hands clap when I'm rolling my body  
That's a seven if I was rolling the dice  
I don't care, I'll be dancing up on your table  
Steal your bottle and I'll suck it down to the bottom  
Think that I'm cute to you, just smile  
What you gon' do about it now?  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight  
_

I noticed Alice making several glances over my shoulder and smiling, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell the little agent of manipulation was smirking at.

"Alice, what are you looking at?" I questioned.

She only replied dismissively, "Oh, just some admirers. Don't look now though. You'll make it totally obvious!"

"Are they at least cute?"

"_You _might think so," Alice teased as she shimmied around in her tiny dress.

_  
I don't really care what nobody think  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Looking all hot and spending them G's  
We are crazy alright  
Wanna live wild and free [yeah yeah yeah] here's the recipe so  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

_You're right here and I know that you're looking for trouble  
And I just like the fire you need to rumble  
It's all good cause we all keep to party I believe  
That we gon' get it just fine  
My Ciroc is on the rocks and is always double  
So I could lose control, I like it baby when I stumble  
Think that I'm cute to you, just smile  
What you gon' do about it now?  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

_I don't really care what nobody think  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Looking all hot and spending them G's  
We are crazy alright  
Wanna live wild and free [yeah yeah yeah] here's the recipe so  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

_Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Wanna live wild and free [yeah yeah yeah] here's the recipe so  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

She didn't want me to look back, but the curiosity was only growing inside of me as the song continued playing; it was killing me. So once the fast verse with Akon broke in, I was bouncing my ass and simply looked over my shoulder just like I would normally do when dancing. _Subtle enough, right?_

_  
Shawty so wow, shawty got style  
Doing everything to me to make me just want it now  
I can see how, body keep mesmerizing on me with that beautiful smile  
Checking me down  
To a point to where I can't even speak no more  
But needing you to know  
That I'm a fan  
And the way you got me caught up on you tonight I'll never understand  
Taking every bit of me to be so polite to be a gentleman  
But I can't help to have the same man's name that you have in your command  
So let's just go crazy  
_

As I looked back, sure enough, there was Edward with his piercing green eyes transfixed on my body. He was a few yards away, but there was _no _mistaking that he was oblivious to all the other happenings around him, only staring intently at me.

I had to whip my head back around to keep him from seeing the small smile I couldn't stop from spreading on my face. And of course, Alice had that same devious, self-righteous look on her face.

_  
I don't really care what nobody think  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Looking all hot and spending them G's  
We are crazy alright  
Wanna live wild and free [yeah yeah yeah] here's the recipe so  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight  
_

"You could've at least told me _who, _Alice," I bitched.

"Oh, shut it! Like you didn't know he'd be enjoying the show!" she rebutted.

"Yeah, isn't that what the point of you dragging us all down here was?" Rose chimed in.

"No, I just wanted to chill with my girls," I replied.

"Yeah, it's really hard to take you seriously when you have 'I want to fuck Alice's brother like rabbits' written all over your face," Rose snapped.

"What the hell, Rose! Can you not keep your fucking crude comments in check?!" Alice yelled.

"Fine. Let me rephrase. Oh, sweet Bella, it's difficult for me to understand the complexities of your mind and believe in the words that you speak when your actions are clearly telling a different tale than your words."

Alice laughed, "You're an idiot. I swear. But you're totally right."

"No, I just…I…urgh! That's not it! Fuck you both!" I sighed exasperatedly, and they just laughed. Thankfully, Jessica was off in La-La-Land again and was no part of this conversation. Hell, I could hear her whining now.

Alice leaned in close, "It's ok. Really. Hell, if it was anyone else besides you—_especially _Rose or Jessica—I would totally have a problem with it. But I _know _you. And I know him. And I just think you'd be good for each other."

"I don't do complicated; you know that."

"It's only as complicated as you make it. I'd really like to see both of you happy though."

"I _am _happy. Super happy. That's what vodka, and tequila, and beer does to me—it makes me happy," I teased. Alice just sighed and turned back toward Rose.

_  
I don't really care what nobody think  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Looking all hot and spending them G's  
We are crazy alright  
Wanna live wild and free [yeah yeah yeah] here's the recipe so  
Let's get crazy tonight  
Let's get crazy tonight_

As the song was ending, I suddenly had a great idea. Well, if Alice wanted me to be happy, the best way to do that was to have some fun in the mix.

I couldn't hide my excitement as I asked Rose, "Hey, you remember that night you made out with the bartender at that dive bar downtown?"

She cringed, "Damnit, B. Why the fuck would you remind me of that shit! That's something I tried to forget, not to mention the fact we couldn't go back to that bar for months afterward."

"Yeah, well, I think it's time for me to do some reenactment," I beamed as I shot a glance over at the blonde hottie working behind the main bar closest to us.

"What the hell are we reenacting?" Jess questioned with blatant annoyance that we were discussing something she was no part of.

"_We _are not reenacting any fucking thing. How about you just listen!" Rose snapped.

"I'm just gonna give our admirers something good to look at," I gushed.

"And you say _I'm _evil," Alice giggled. "You know that this plan of seduction is completely unnecessary though, right?"

"A, you _are _evil, but so am I," I replied. "B, it's absolutely necessary." I didn't understand what she was thinking saying it wasn't necessary. Of course it was! I've ran across Edward's type many times before—typical good looking guy who has girls throw themselves at him constantly. This was the best way I could think of to gain the upper hand and bring him to his knees—possibly literally.

* * *

**AN: Oh, little Bella, whatcha got up your sleeve?? Any ideas peeps?**

**Tell me your fav line or part…it makes me squeal with joygasms!**

**Do you want Bella and Edward to hook up on this first night, or take it slow? I have my ideas, but nothing's set in stone, so lemme know what ya think! PM if you don't wanna review! I respond to all.**

**And you can always send me funny lines/phrases/dialogue for me to work into future PIP chaps. Come on with it peeps! I only got a few last time, and they were great so I plan to use them shortly. **

**REMINDER: I'm a review whore, and I'll be waiting by so I can get my slut on wit ya! Pound that review button please! :)**


	14. Flying Stilettos and Ice Doctor

**AN: I know, I know. It's been awhile. And for that I'm sorry. But just been super busy with work, traveling, holidays, New Moon watching, etc. And then I've also been really hung up on reading fics. Reading, reading, reading…that's all I seem to be able to do lately. BUT, because of that, I'll have some rec's for ya at the end as a consolation prize. ;)**

**So I've got a bunch of new readers. WELCOME aboard the crazy train! I get SO excited every time I get a new fav or alert or review or PM! It seriously makes me want to quit my job and just write all the time! LOL.**

**Song from this chapter was added to my YouTube playlist for PIP. Click the link in my profile to see what's up. This is one you may've not heard before…**

**And my always ridonkulously long AN wouldn't be complete without a super huge thank you to my FanFic bestie and beta and friend and lova…wait, maybe not the last one…anywho…Angelnlove52! She's the light of my life and always gets me in the mood to do it. (Writing, that is people! Gah! Get your freaking heads outta the gutter!! LOL)**

**OK, as you know, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I only own a yearly membership to the most expensive tanning bed around that I never use anymore because pale is the new tan…at least in my world of wanting to become a vampire. :) **

**And here we go…**

* * *

Flying Stilettos & Ice Doctor

**Edward POV **

I had been watching Bella dance for the past few songs, afraid to be too forward and step in, but even more afraid of what kind of verbal lashing I might get from my little spit fire of a sister and probably her whole Prada Posse. I could already imagine the long list of reasons she'd use to just bust my balls: _Quit hovering over us…I'm not a little girl anymore…Stop being a manwhore…Stop being a manwhore with my friends…Stop staring at Bella's ass…Don't put your hands there…When I said let her get to know you, I didn't mean _that _part of you…_

The possibilities for pixie bitching were endless. And in an effort to avoid that at all costs tonight, I opted to play it cool and just lean against the bar and have a few drinks while I scoped the scene. As much as I wanted to not give a second glance to Bella, my eyes betrayed me as I couldn't help the ridiculously overwhelming urges to stare at her.

Watching Bella dance was driving me completely, motherfucking batshit. The way her tight ass peeked out at me just below the hem of those sinful white shorts as she shook and swayed about made my dick as hard as titanium. I'm sure it rivaled the structural strength of industrial steel support beams for skyscrapers, but the only thing I really wanted to be supporting was Bella's weight as her perfect little body bounced on my dick.

_Why the fuck couldn't Alice have more not-so-attractive friends!...Like Jessica! _I shuddered at the thought. _Urgh, nevermind. No more Jessicas, but really, what the hell was she thinking expecting me to live with a girl like Bella all summer and NOT do anything. Maybe this was a test…a really hard test._

"Dude, are you fucking cold? It's like 200 degrees in here," Emmett grunted, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, I just had a bad mental picture," I replied dismissively as I turned toward him and took a long sip of my beer. Not sure how many I was up to at this point, but I was starting to hope that with a few more in me, I'd stop psycho-analyzing everything and just do what I do best.

"Oh, man, it couldn't have been _that _bad. Your mom actually looks fucking awesome naked. Especially with her hair in bouncy curls," Emmett said, right before I smacked him in the back of the head. "Oh yeah, I just wanna wrap my…"

"Shut the fuck up, dude!" I yelled.

"Oh, but Edward, she was so ravishing in that little red number; it was just dying for me to tell everyone about it."

"What the fuck man! I don't sit here and talk shit about your mom, extend the courtesy."

"That's because _my_ mom would never touch your pretty boy ass!"

"So you think my ass is pretty, Emm?" I could see the heat rising to his face as he was getting more pissed.

"I did _not _say that!"

"You didn't have to. Nobody goes out in public dressed like _that _unless they do anal," I replied as I gestured to his outfit. Not that there was really anything wrong with it, I just liked to screw with his head. Emmett immediately looked down and was examining his clothing as I laughed and finished off my beer.

"Boys, boys. Chill the fuck out. You're missing all the action," Jasper informed as he glanced over my shoulder toward the crowd.

I turned back toward the crowd in the direction he was looking and all I saw was the same thing my eyes had been transfixed to since I was left alone on the couch upstairs—Bella. I spun around quickly as I registered what he just said. "Wait, what fucking action?" I demanded.

Jasper's eyes grew wide, and I realized he was either shocked by my outburst or a conniving cuntbag who was after my Bella. "Spit it the hell out, Jasper! What action? Who are you looking at?" I demanded again.

"I, uh, I, I was just, uh, fuck I don't know. That Jessica girl," he stammered between side glances back and forth with Emmett. I didn't believe a fucking word of it.

"Oh bullshit! No way you're checking her out. She's shaped like a fucking lego person with some serious crazy-bitch tendencies!" I declared. "I know what is fucking going on here!"

Jasper gave another glance to Emmett, who held up his hands in response. _Damn right, stay the fuck out of this, Emmett! I don't give a shit if you can pull a fucking dumptruck 50 yards by a rope, I'm not scared!_

I didn't give him the opportunity for response. "Ya know what, fine. You can have her. I'm not even gonna try to fight with my best friend over a girl when I don't even know if she likes me. It's just shady as fuck that you weren't going to say anything, even after I went on and on earlier about how fucking sexy and cool I thought she was, and how I wanted to try to get to know her. You should've fucking said something _then_."

I glanced back and forth between Jasper and Emmett's puzzled expressions. _Maybe I _was_ missing something…_

"Shit, dude, he wasn't talking about Bella…" Emmett started.

"Yup. Yes. Yes, I was, _Emmett_. So shut the hell up! I _was_ talking about Bella. Of course I was!" He turned back to me. "Sorry, man. She is just pretty hot." _Pretty hot? Like in a 'yeah maybe seven or eight pretty hot'? Jasper is delusional if he thinks Bella is only 'pretty hot.' She's beautiful, a straight out ten!_

I may or may not have snarled my lips into a growl. I'm not sure; a lot of alcohol makes me do crazy shit sometimes.

"Ed, man, I was just looking though. I'm not into her like you are, and I would never make a move. She's all yours."

_Thank god! Victory is fucking mine! I really didn't want to have to witness Jasper pine after Bella. That shit would be brutal._

"Thanks, man. I was afraid I'd have to kick your ass for a second," I laughed as we gave each other a brief guy shoulder hug.

"Great, now that you boys are back together in your bromantical relationship, and Edward's called dibs on Bella, can you two please focus your attention to the important happenings at the other end of the bar?" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. "Or maybe you should focus your attention _elsewhere, _Jasper! I wouldn't want you to break the promise you just made two seconds ago," Emmett laughed. _What the hell was he talking about?_

I instinctively scanned down the long bar to the other end where Emmett was gesturing, and my inside organs did summersaults the moment my eyes caught the sight of Bella's perfectly tan and toned thighs swaying and writhing on _top _of the bar. _What the fuck is she thinking?!_

My eyes traveled up her body as she danced and met her eyes…peering at…_me? _Or was she looking at Jasper? Just the thought of that boiled me over and caused me to ball my hands into fists at my side. _For Jasper's sake, she better be fucking looking at me._

We locked gazes, and she gave me the sexiest fucking smirk on the face of the Earth. I was a complete goner to her piercing brown pools of warmth. All I could think about was those same eyes looking up at me beneath her lashes as her mouth was wrapped around my cock. _Urgh! And I'm sure that's what every other motherfucker in here was thinking also._

Moments passed, how many I wasn't aware, because I couldn't wrap my mind around why I was so attracted to this girl. I'd had lots of "dating exploits" with many gorgeous girls, but the sensory frenzy that overtook my body at just the thought of Bella's face was unworldly.

She was just so appealing to me, as if she were designed specifically to draw me in—her voice, her face, her touch, even her smell (yeah, I fucking sniffed her, and I liked it…sweet floral scent reminds me of a Glade plug-in). As if she needed any of that, as if I could outplay her when she aroused parts of me to levels that may quite possibly require medical attention.

As I watched Bella slide her hands down her body and shake her ass in front of the now large group of guys dickhuddling the bar, my breathing became quick and erratic. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but all I knew was that her on that bar dancing like that was bad news. She had successfully launched herself to the forefront of every guy in this place's perverted thought factory, and I had to question her intentions.

"What the hell is she doing?" I managed to choke out.

"Damn, Ed. I wouldn't deliberate too long on that purchase, looks like she's a hot commodity and it's not going to be on sale for very long," Emmett responded with a smirk and a shrug.

"Dude, it's probably not the best idea to refer to chicks as purchases," Jasper begrudged.

"Well, who's to say she's not celibate like someone else we know?" Emmett and Jasper both burst into laughter. I felt like I was in the dark on the meaning behind that, but I didn't have time to worry because there were more pertinent problems that required my assistance—like how to get Bella off that bar…and into my bed.

_Wait! No, not into my bed. Damnit, Ali might kill me if I moved it that fast. _I knew she gave me the go-ahead to get to know her, but I didn't want to push the boundary lines too quickly, and that would surely do it. I still didn't know if I even _could _have a physical relationship with Bella and _not _wind up hurting her in the long run; it was all so unclear. My feelings were unclear. Alice's feelings were unclear. Bella's feelings were unclear. The only clear thing was that I was struggling to maintain normalcy and not let my body take the controls.

Just when I thought there wasn't a drop of blood left anywhere else in my body except my dick, Bella upped her sexual intensity in her dance the second Britney Spears' voice came out across the speakers singing "Bad Girl."

_If you want it  
Come and get it  
Yeah_

She was so confident, up on the bar, laughing and dancing like the life of the party that she obviously was. This chick was hot and sexy and cool and everything that only made me want her more.

_I've been a bad girl  
I must admit this  
Welcome to my world in case you missed it  
I'm a big deal, it's kinda twisted  
But let's just keep it real, I'm the hottest misfit_

Bella was sauntering down the length of the bar, hips swaying to the music, biting her bottom lip and catching my glance out of the corner of her eye before looking out over the crowd to nobody in particular it seemed.

She'd stop every few feet and swivel or shake her ass down to nearly the bar top before dismissively moving on to the next unsuspecting male victim. _Victim? That's such a negative word for something so mindfuckingly incredible. I'd gladly be a victim any day, if Bella was my predator. Call me a masochist if you will, but I don't give a shit._

_If you want it, come and get it  
(The real crystal crew)_

_I'm a bad girl Imma do what I do  
I can have my cake and eat it too  
A girl like me will bring you to your knees  
'Cause that's what bad girls do_

"Edward, if you woulda just did what I told you, Bella'd be all up on your shit right now and wouldn't have that bartender grabbing her ass and pouring liquor down her throat," Emmett announced with a pat on the shoulder.

My head whipped up to see Bella grinding her ass in front of the bartender. He wasn't touching her, but that cocky son of a bitch had the eeriest smirk I'd really like to smack right off him. She then leaned down and he proceeded to pour vodka straight from the bottle into her mouth.

_I'm a bad girl Imma do what I do  
I can have my cake and eat it too  
A girl like me will bring you to your knees  
'Cause that's what bad girls do_

_Imma bad girl, Imma, Imma bad girl  
(I like a bad girl, I like a bad girl)  
Imma bad girl, Imma, Imma bad girl  
(I like a bad girl, I like a bad girl)_

As my muscles in my arms and chest tensed, Jasper informed, "Nobody touched her…much. Just chill dude, you're really getting worked up over one girl. What the fuck is wrong with you? I think you've had too much to drink."

"I'm fine," I curtly replied.

"Well, seriously you have nobody to blame. If you would've just did what I…" Emmet started.

"No fucking way, man. I was not about to hang the god damn towel off my dick like a coat rack. Next time you think a plan is so brilliant, run it by Jasper first as a filter before you tell me these stupid ass ideas," I stated.

"I did run it by Jasper, and he thought it was a good idea too," Emmett declared with a laugh.

"I didn't say good. I said that shit would be funny, and it'd definitely be about as much of an attention-getting move as Bella stripping in the hallway," Jasper admitted. _Great! I have freaking Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum feeding me advice now!_

"Yeah, Ed, you just gotta show her what's up…literally," Emmett and Jasper burst into bellowing laughs at this.

"Fuck off, remind me again why I'm friends with you dipshits."

"Because we pull the hottest bitches around and we're basically masters of fuckawesome. Hell, I think we should switch our major to an honorary degree in Awesomeness. A fucking Ph.D. in Awesomeness, and they should just give us that shit without having to attend classes or anything, because we're _that _damn good," Emmett ranted.

My response to Emmett was swiftly diverted as Bella perched herself in front of me and looked down at me with those heavy-lidded brown eyes as she was dancing so low to the bar, I'm sure she could feel my heavy breaths on her ass. It had me in a trance, and I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Not a dancer, Edward?" she asked with a tiny, sly smile. The way she wasn't afraid to tease me about my own idiocies was endearing, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Cocky are we?" she teased with a quirked eyebrow.

"I've got all the cockiness you want. Care to find out?" I playfully quipped. I could hear Emmett bellowing out something about cock from a few feet behind us, but I didn't even acknowledge him.

"Confidence is a must, but cockiness is a plus. But I don't believe you've earned your merit badge yet, Edward," she laughed with a beautiful smile.

"I'm no boy scout, Bella. That much I can guarantee."

"Promise?" she mouthed to me without even faltering in her graceful moves. The raw passion I saw in her eyes was undeniable. I knew women, and Bella wanted me. _Fuck, how I wanted her too. _I just didn't want to make things completely awkward between us…well, any _more _awkward than I'd already made them.

I nodded in affirmation, thinking I understood what I was getting myself into, but in reality, I had no clue about the capabilities of the woman standing before me.

Bella smiled back at me before proceeding to crawl directly to me on her knees, mouthing out glorious lyrics that had me gripping the underneath of the bar counter to keep myself from grabbing her roughly and fucking the everloving shit out of her right here in front of God and everyone. _What kind of deadly sin did I just give this woman permission to do to me!?_

_Come and punish me  
You can tie me up boy _

And of course, the little sexpot gave me the sexiest fucking pout and gestured to me as if her hands were bound. She then ran her fingers through her hair and proceeded to trail her hands down her body. I wasn't sure how I was going to keep my shit together with her doing things like that. I wanted to bend her over this bar and pound into her over and over 'til she screamed my name like she's never screamed anyone's. It was like the worst kind of teasing…and she still had all her clothes on…and so did I.

_  
Do as you please  
Make me like I'm your toy _

She leaned over me and wrapped her fingers in my hair as she moaned the lyrics against my ear, just close enough that I could feel her warm, alcohol-soaked breath whispering across my skin.

_  
I'm the M.V.P  
Can't nobody touch me _

I breathed deeply and was trying my hardest to maintain composure, but the gasp that escaped my lips and the way I leaned into her touch was probably a dead giveaway that she had me wrapped around her fucking finger and wound tighter than a virgin at a prison rodeo.

_  
This is my body  
You can watch as I shake_  
_If you want it, come and get it  
(The real crystal crew)_

_I'm a bad girl Imma do what I do  
I can have my cake and eat it too  
A girl like me will bring you to your knees  
'Cause that's what bad girls do_

Bella's breasts, only partially hidden beneath a skimpy black top and perched so close to my god damn mouth, were like a beckoning from a higher power…just taunting my very existence and testing whether I was a worthy recipient of the fruits of Bella's labor…so to speak.

_Shit, how I just love slightly exposed cleavage—not too much to be whorish, but just enough to say 'your kids will never go hungry.' _And Bella had that perfect blend; her kids would be some well-fed, fat motherfuckers.

All too soon, Bella leaned back, releasing me from her grasp, and continued dancing on the bar in front of me. The fact that she had yet to get up off her knees, but could still move her body in such gloriously sexual ways, was in fact…glorious.

_I'm a bad girl Imma do what I do  
I can have my cake and eat it too  
A girl like me will bring you to your knees  
'Cause that's what bad girls do_

_Imma bad girl, Imma, Imma bad girl  
(I like a bad girl, I like a bad girl)  
Imma bad girl, Imma, Imma bad girl  
(I like a bad girl, I like a bad girl)_

_Bring ya to ya knee's  
Bring ya, bring ya to ya knee's  
To ya knee's  
Bring ya, bring ya, bring ya to ya knee's  
Bring ya to ya knee's  
Bring ya, bring ya to ya knee's  
To ya knee's  
Bring ya, bring ya, bring ya to ya knee's  
_

The whole god damn club could've been on fire, and it probably wouldn't have registered in my mind or diverted my eyes from Bella's face or her body as she ground out all the tension against the fucking bar top. But the second I saw a large hand cradle her cheek from behind her, the sexual frustration I had turned purely to anger. My eyes glazed over red as I watched Bella's reaction.

She leaned up to look behind her, and I saw that it was one of the bartenders. _Maybe he was just asking her to get down off the bar. _I silently stewed as she smiled and they whispered back and forth in each others' ears. The moment Bella and I were having was interrupted by this royal douchebag, and I was not at all happy about it.

After a quick conversation, the bartender turned around and Bella gave a smile and was gesturing to someone for them to join her on the bar. I followed her gaze and saw Rose, Alice and Jessica huddled at the end of the bar with a group of guys, all watching Bella. I had no doubt in my mind that they had witnessed the exchange between me and Bella. Alice and Rose were beaming but with an air of self-satisfaction, and Jessica was throwing herself at a dark-haired guy but would every-so-often send scowling glances in this direction.

Two of the guys lifted Rose up onto the bar as she danced her way over to Bella and they became lost in their own little world, oblivious to the hundreds of people watching their every move with a fierce intensity…_or was that just me that wasn't able to look away?_

They were laughing and rubbing body parts against each other that _shouldn't _be sexual, but to me, there was nothing sexier. Bella gliding her cheek along the length of Rose's arm as she shimmied down her body made me want to whip my shit out right there—public indecency law be damned!

Bardouche came back and attempted to get the girls attention by running his hands gently up their calves. I watched closely as the girls politely stepped out of the gesture, but proceed to get on their knees and bend over backward on the bar. Bardouche started pouring vodka into the girls' mouths, alternating between the two. The girls were laughing and spilling vodka, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next. Rose and Bella brought their mouths together so that the alcohol was being shared between them.

The skin of Bella's sweet lips pressed against Rose's pout as their tongues actually came out and mingled briefly, soaked in vodka as it filled their mouths, was the greatest image imaginable. My mind froze—completely frozen solid and dysfunctional. If I had one wish in life, it'd be to have this engrained as a mental image into my brain for all of eternity. When I am in the shower about to jack my shit, this is all I will _ever _think about.

"Shit, I'm fucked," I sighed with exasperation to myself. I had no idea how I would live past tonight. Every plan or determined notion of acting as if I wasn't craving every juice _her _body would emit for me was useless to me now; they had no bearing on my mental capacity in this moment. I would give in. I _wanted _to not hurt anyone, especially Alice. But there was just no way in hell on Earth that I didn't want Bella. I wanted every fucking part of her to quiver underneath me—or on top.

"Not yet. But quit acting like a bitch and maybe you will be later," Emmett exclaimed as he pushed a guy out of the way to squeeze in beside me. The guy turned and looked like he was about to say something…that is, until he realized who exactly pushed him. He quietly slid away, dragging a few more of his friends with him.

I exhaled loudly, "Dude, I just…I don't fucking know. I just feel like an ass if I just use her," I admitted.

"Wow, man. Tin man's finally got a heart. You never fucking cared before. Well, who's to say she doesn't want it just as much as you do, Ed? I've seen you two. It's fucking weird really…like sexual tension on speed or something."

_She wouldn't want more than just hooking up? Are girls capable of that? Most girls I'm with turn into psycho stalker or get all emo and depressed when I get tired of them. Hints are for those that have a reasoning capability, and a scorned woman has lost that function. But Bella _is _a lot different than those crazies…_

"Maybe you're right. I'll tread lightly. Thanks, man."

"Anytime, now go man up and get her to drop those panties!" Emmett boomed as he slapped me on the back.

I focused my full attention back to the scene that had now escalated on the bar. Apparently this Bardouche thought he was fucking invincible because he was brave enough to wrap his hand around Bella's neck as he continued pouring vodka straight into her and Rose's mouths from the bottle. _Was that bottle not fucking empty by now?!_

Everyone around was cheering and hollering, but I was a mix of feelings. She looked to be enjoying the attention. Maybe that's all it was, she was an attention-whore and reveled in the fact of guys lusting after her…me included. Well, that's her prerogative, but I wasn't going to just stand here and get played like a bitch. _Screw it, I can find someone else to take back to the condo._

I turned and stepped away from the bar, but whipped back around when I heard Bella yell, "Let me fucking go! I'm done."

"Aw, come on, baby. You know you want some more, and you'll be thanking me later. I've actually got a few ways in mind for you to show your appreciation," the bartender responded.

"She said stop, asshole! Don't think just because my stilettos cost more than you make in three months I won't rip one off and beat you fucking senseless with it!" Rose spat as she pulled against one of his arms that he had wrapped around Bella attempting to pull her to him.

Without deliberation, I rushed and grabbed one of his wrists that were holding her, gripping with a crushing fierceness that surged through me. "She said let go. So you better take your fucking hands off her, before I break them, along with every other bone in your pathetic body," I seethed.

"Fuck you! Don't fucking touch me! This isn't your business," he shouted as he attempted to pull his arm from my grasp. I didn't let go. I wouldn't let go until he took both hands off Bella.

"Anything to do with these girls _is _all my business. You're really starting to test my patience. Take your motherfucking hands off her, and don't even so much as fucking _think _about getting close to them again!" I ranted as the rage coursed through me and accumulated all my strength into my grip as I crushed harder and harder against his arm, hoping I'd feel the satisfaction of a blood vessel bursting or bone breaking.

I felt the crack of a bone as he screamed, "Fuck! Fine, bitch is all yours. I didn't want her whore-ass anyway!" I loosened my grip and he ripped it from me quickly, rubbing the dark red section of his wrist.

"Please! I wouldn't fucking touch you and your lame 1990's ponytail with a ten-foot pole! So just go fuck yourself asshole!" Bella yelled at the same time as a stiletto heel came flying across the bar and smacked Bardouche in the shoulder with impeccable speed. "Thanks, Rose!" Bella called as she scrambled to get up off the bar. In her haste, she slipped on the remnants of the spilled vodka. I heard the crack as her ankle slammed against the granite counter and she cried out, "Fuuuck!"

I immediately scooped her up in my arms and pulled her from the bar. _Shit! I should've helped her get up to begin with. I'm such an ass. _

I quickly began carrying her through the parting crowd toward the exit. As much as I wanted to rip that fucker's head off, Bella was hurt and she needed me.

"Bella, are you ok?" I questioned as she buried her face against my neck and I could feel the warm tears trickling against my skin and hear her quiet sobs.

She leaned back and looked up at me, wiping away stray tears as they slid down her flushed cheeks. "I'm fine. All thanks to you."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry I let that guy…"

"Stop! I'm fine. I've done worse. It's probably not broken. Just take me upstairs and make sure Ali and the girls are okay. Then you can get back to having a good time," she slurred. The effect of all the alcohol she'd had tonight was evident in her voice.

"No way! I'm taking you to a hospital." _How could she fucking think I'm gonna just leave her upstairs and get back to partying?! That's just absurd._

I couldn't have missed the fright in her eyes if I tried. "I am _not _going to a hospital. I'm fine. If you don't put me down right fucking now, I'm going to scream bloody murder and then kick your ass, or get Rose to throw her other stiletto at you!"

The ferocity in her was absolutely adorable. She was a beautiful kitten who thought she had the strength of a tiger. Did she not know how very fragile she was?

I couldn't help but smile. "I can think of better things for you to be screaming," I responded. _Damnit! Did I really just say that out loud!? Of all the damn things I could respond with, I pick _that._ I am such an idiot. Now is not the fucking time to be flirting._

I looked at her and waited for the bitch slap, but I remarkably didn't see any anger. I saw her mouth turn up into a small smile and her eyes were bright.

"Well I like to scream. How else would you know I was enjoying myself if I wasn't screaming, Edward?" _Fucking A. Death. Will. Come. To. Me._

"And what would you be screaming?"

"Your name, of course! Hopefully along with a series of moans, cries and 'yes, oh yes, yes.' That is, if I was enjoying myself, of course," she laughed. I moaned in pleasure and my heart raced even more than it already was. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. How do I respond?! Gentlemanly…gentlemanly…think gentlemanly…_

"If it were me causing you to scream, there's no _doubt _you'd be enjoying yourself." _Not very gentlemanly! Try again… _"I mean, I'd make you make up words that didn't exist just to scream them out 'til your body was spent." Bella laughed. _Fuck—why is my brain not working?!_

"That sounds…perfect. Will you take me upstairs, Edward...._Please?" _she whispered. My body burned at the sound of her voice moaning my name and whispering 'please.' I took a deep, shaky breath, contemplating the best approach.

"Please?" she pleaded again.

"You win. I'll take you upstairs, but I'm not leaving you. How about I put some ice on your ankle and I take a look at it?" I conceded as my heart was attempting to leap out of my chest in excitement.

She laughed and cooed, "Only if I get to rub ice on parts of you, doctor?" _Deal! Deal! Fucking deal! Where's the closest bar with ice? _

I shifted Bella's small frame in my arms, thankful that the way I was carrying her as we made our way up the stairs kept her from noticing the massive erection I was sporting at just the very thought of her hands on me like that. _Ya know what's great for releasing pressure and increasing blood flow to other parts of your body?....ICE!_

* * *

**AN: So the night is far from over, lovelies! … Edward, ice, rubbing body parts…oh sweet baby geeezus! If Bella backs out, I'm game!! *grins and winks at Edward* **

**So everyone has been saying that they love the shit outta Rose…well, I would have to agree. :) But I'm thinking maybe you'll all be liking Emmett too after this chap. Yes? No? I should STFU?**

**Tell me your fav line or part…it makes me squeal like a banshee, which frankly makes my coworkers wonder if I should be on serious medications…LOL**

**Oh, and I can't promise when the next update is. I have two weeks off, and I'll be working on it, but I hate missing self-imposed deadlines, so I'll just say that I'll get it up as soon as possible. K?**

**But in the meantime, here's my rec's of some awesome stories that I stop everything to read and have me captivated currently:**

**White Lies by netracullen**

**Bad Press by HappyWanderer**

**The University of Edward Masen by SebastienRobichaud**

**Grasping Darkness by KiyaRaven**

**Cimmerian at the Aurora by angelnlove52**

**It Isn't Stalking If You Don't Get Caught by Little Miss Whitlock and JustForkIt**

**The Screamers by KiyaRaven**

**Broken by cheekycharlie**

**The Naked Guy Upstairs by AngryBadgerGirl**

**Stay by crimsonmarie**

****REMINDER: I'm a review whore, so please pound that review button and take a turn with me! It'll be worth your while! :) LOL **


	15. Battle Scars and Bathroom Confessions

**AN: It's a new year, so Imma start this off right without the long rants. :) Angelnlove52 is a fucking goddess for betaing this and always being there for me! Love ya girl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all the Twilight stuff, and anything that's left over I donate to charity because frankly, I don't want to claim it and be associated with the ridiculousness...and it helps on my taxes! ;)**

**And onward we go…**

* * *

Battle Scars and Bathroom Confessions

**Bella POV**

I impatiently rapped my polished fingernails against the couch in the VIP lounge where Edward had laid me down and insisted that I didn't move as he went to get ice from the bar. Not that I _wanted _to move, but my fucking ankle was throbbing and the room was spinning with the blaring music that beat through the speakers, and I really just wanted another drink to drown myself and all my humiliation in. _'Drink 'til it don't hurt!'_ was my motto was at that moment.

My plan at giving Edward a show to remember me by—that is, if me stripping to my bra in the hallway this afternoon hadn't succeeded in doing that—didn't quite go as I had planned. That fucking handsy-ass bartender thought he hit the damn jackpot when I hopped on the bar, started dancing and batted my eyelashes for free course, I knew between our group, we no doubt had enough money to buy every top shelf bottle behind that goddamn bar, but hey, where's the fun in that? I mean, I have a vagina, and it's accepted everywhere…just like Visa.

But of course, the only person I had my eye on "transacting" with tonight was Alice's damn fine-as-fuck brother! And it was both awesome and completely embarrassing that _he _was there to get me out of that bad situation. I know I could've handled it, even without Rose's help. I don't need someone else to fight my battles for me. But it's just nice to know that people have your back…and especially a fucking gorgeous ass guy that insists on whisking me away in his strong arms and smothers my mind in all kinds of sexual fantasies. He wasn't a pussy, and I knew he'd fight if he had to, which was helping to spike my interest a bit.

Practically the whole damn club watched the episode play out like a scene in a movie. I wasn't sure exactly how I expected it to end after I teased and flirted with Edward, but him taking me upstairs and laying me down on this sofa could actually be considered a fuckawesome success—jacked up ankle be damned.

"You doing okay?" Edward asked quietly as he sat down at the far end of the sofa and gently picked up my now swollen ankle in his hands to lay it across his lap. His hands were so cold, but felt incredible. Hell, I didn't even _need _the bag of ice he'd brought back with him; his hands working their way gently along my foot in what I assumed would allow him to check if it was broken or not, made me forget it was even hurt. His hands massaging my foot made me wonder how it would feel if he were to massage me elsewhere. And as much as I did or didn't want to admit it, my body was craving those hands like crazy.

"Mmmmm, I am now," I hummed and threw my head back into the pillow. "Your hands…" I started, before Edward chuckled and I whipped my head up to glare at him. _What the fuck did that smug ass smirk on his face mean? What a cocky son of a bitch!_

"And what the hell may I ask is so funny about this situation?" I quipped. Edward's grin widened, and I noticed what a gorgeous fucking smile he had. _Holy shit, his dentist should be given a fucking Nobel Prize or something._

I shook my head trying to dispel the stream of thoughts running through it about so many things that involved Edward, Edward's brilliant smile, Edward's mouth, Edward's lips, Edward's tongue…_fuck, I keep doing it!_

"Bella, breathe!" Edward demanded playfully. "I _really _can only focus on one medical emergency at a time. It's incredibly difficult to make sure your ankle isn't broken and is tended to properly when I also need to check and ensure you're still breathing and don't need me to administer mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." _Oh holy fucking heaven! Edward's mouth on mine…NOT fucking helping my horny stream of thoughts right now!_

"I'm glad you think it's hilarious I'm hurt!" I spat with a hint of sarcasm. "But I was just going to say that your hands are so cold."

Edward's smile fell as he immediately released my foot to lay by itself in his lap. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think…I just…" he stammered, and I laughed hard as I interrupted him by grabbing his hands and pulling them to a resting position nestled under the backs of my upper thighs.

"I enjoy the cold, but it might be easier if I warm them up for you," I smirked. _Now it's _his _turn to try and catch a damn breath! _

Edward's eyes went wide and his shocked expression was priceless, and I watched in silent satisfaction with a smug grin as the emotions played out on his face. But when he shifted his whole body closer and leaning over my lower half with a sexy ass crooked grin, I felt like he suddenly took control…and I was uncontrollably turned on by that.

"So how does your ankle feel?" Edward calmly asked as he began caressing his hands in gentle movements underneath my thighs. They started slow and minute, but were like sending tiny shock waves through me…it almost felt like one of those ab-fat machines you strap to your stomach that sends pulses to your body that apparently tell the fat to 'go the fuck away.' Although, the pulses from Edward 'Magic Hands' over there were telling _my _body anything _but _that…more like 'Rip his motherfucking clothes off and ride him like your life depends on it.'

"Doesn't even hurt," I replied dismissively with a shrug. "Tiny battle scar. No big."

"Oh yeah?" Edward prodded, his smile never leaving his face. I nodded as he continued rubbing his hands against my thighs with larger and more forceful movements. "And who were you battling?" His hands felt incredible, and I really wanted to fist my hands in his sexy-as-hell hair again, just as I did when I taunted him up on the bar.

"Well, other than that fucking bartender prick, it's the battle of alcohol intake. Mysterious bruises are a sign of one hell of a night!" I joked. I noticed Edward tense when I brought up the bartender, and I was squealing on the inside at his concern for me.

"Bella, this is more than just a bruise, and I'm sorry you got hurt." I nodded in response. "It looks like it's only a minor sprain, but you should still stay off of it for the night," Edward continued.

"Well, it doesn't hurt now, so I think I'll be fine," I informed. "But I'm good at hopping around, so you really don't have to sit with me if you'd rather be partying with your friends." Not that I _wanted _him to leave me; it was actually nice that he was focusing his attention on me fully, but I certainly didn't want him to hang around because he felt like he had to or because he felt sorry for me. I don't have time for that shit, and there are plenty of other guys that would be willing to take his place in a heartbeat.

"I'm not just going to leave you, and honestly, I'd much rather be up here with you," Edward replied easily with a shrug. "But if you want me to leave, I will."

"No, that's not it at all," I quickly responded.

Edward's eyes sparkled deeper as he stared down at me. "Good, because I was hoping we'd have some more time for all that getting to know each other you wanted to put off earlier." He grinned. I was practically giddy inside but tried not to let that show on the outside. Pretending I don't care is usually what makes a guy care even more…it's all about the chase. And that theory's worked wonders for me thus far, why the hell would I abandon it now?

_Because he's fucking incredible, can probably play this game better than I can, and he most likely can throw my world upside-down! _

God damn my inner monologue! That was a fucking rhetorical question!

_Well don't kid yourself then!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the server coming over and asking Edward if she could get us anything. He ordered a beer and looked slightly miffed when I ordered a vodka sour.

"What?" I asked with furrowed brows. _I hope he doesn't think he's going to be fucking babysitting me. I'm not even puking!_

"You've had a lot to drink. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I'm fine! I know how to hold my alcohol, thank you very much," I griped.

"No, I just…I don't…if you say so," he stated and then shut up, apparently realizing his quick lapse in judgment in thinking that he was my dad or something.

As the waitress brought our drinks over, I was very unhappy about the fact that Edward removed his hands from underneath me to take hold of his beer. I sat up, grabbed my drink, and took small sips off of it as I oh-so-casually nestled myself closer to him.

"So, what is it that you would like to know?" I asked, trying my best at a soft, sultry look. I looked up at him through my lashes, but otherwise played off disinterest. It worked wonders when I was trying to get my way in something, but otherwise it was often unnecessary. Edward seemed different though…like I might actually have to put a good effort into making him want me.

"Anything, I guess," Edward shrugged. "Let's start off easy…um…how did you meet Alice?" I laughed, and Edward had a completely puzzled look on his face. I'm sure he was wondering what the hell could this looney chick be cracking up about.

"Well, that's kind of a funny story. But basically, she nearly ran me over with her car at school," I giggled.

Edward nodded and took a drink of his beer. "Yup, that sounds like Alice—death on wheels." We both smiled as I went into the details of the story.

We went through all the regular conversations of why he chose Dartmouth, why he wanted to go to medical school, and he even told me about how he was really passionate about his volunteer work at the animal shelter and how he secretly wanted to become a veterinarian instead of working on people. _A gorgeous man that loved puppies…how in the hell do I get so damn lucky?!_

I told him about moving to Georgia, my life in New Hampshire, and we seemed to laugh and bond over the weirdest things, like how if the weather in Georgia called for even an inch of snow, people would abandon all logic and swarm the grocery stores and turn the place upside-down in an attempt to stock pile bread, bottled water, and canned goods in case of the very small chance they were going to be 'trapped' in their homes without electricity or water; whereas in New Hampshire, people scoffed if it was under six inches.

Edward told me about Christmastime when Alice was seven and had woken up very early to sneak into the grand living room and separated all the presents into separate piles for who they were to. She then counted the presents, and was in tears because Edward had five more presents than her. Edward and his parents woke up to find Alice with tears streaming down her face, writing Santa Claus a letter telling him of the injustice that her brother would receive more presents than her.

We were both laughing so hard, and hadn't really noticed when Jessica approached, until she drunkenly plopped herself down on the coffee table right in front of us…well, actually more in front of Edward than me. _Bitch, back the fuck off. I called dibs already. _

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere," she slurred as she leaned over and ran a hand down Edward's arm, completely ignoring me. _Oh, I am seriously going to fucking kill her dead and throw her frumpy, desperate ass body into the fucking ocean!_

Edward pulled his arm away and ran his hand through his 'just-been-fucked hair.' "And why were you looking for _me_?"

"I saw you checking me out on the dance floor. It's like _so _obvious that you want me, and I just might make this your lucky night tonight, Eddie-boy!" Jessica practically screamed in his face as she braced herself against his shoulders and stood up clumsily. She was wasted, and the second her boob rubbed across Edward's chin, he turned his head and glanced over at me with a slightly frazzled expression. I actually felt bad for him. It was obvious he wanted absolutely nothing to do with Jessica, which made my slip of psychotic deaths threats in my mind totally uncalled for. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and then Jessica looked over at me taking notice of my presence; I'm sure they were both wondering what the hell I found so funny about this, but I couldn't help it. The desperation rolling off Jessica was beyond laughable; it was pathetic.

I cleared my throat gaining her acknowledgement.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't see you there!" she giggled, and turned to begin attempting to flirt with Edward some more.

"Jessica, what happened to that group of guys you were hanging out with, um…what were their names?" I questioned.

"Names aren't important, Bella!" she all but yelled at me. It was completely obvious that she had way too much to drink. And that was sad coming from someone like me, who also had a shitload to drink tonight. "You just tell him all you want is a lil make-out sesh and keep it moving. No harm done, and no time wasted if they can't do it right." _Could she be any more of a slut?_

"Um, Jessica, I think you need to sit down," Edward said as he shifted his body closer to mine and assisted Jessica in planting her drunk ass down on the couch.

"Sure thing, sexy," Jessica slurred as she started trying to crawl in Edward's lap. _Jesus Christ!_

"Stop! Jessica just stop. I'm not into you like that. Friends. We're friends. You're my sister's friend. That's it. Please just stop," Edward finally reached his breaking point, and I could see the frustration in his eyes and the hurt in Jessica's.

She gaped at him for a moment before bursting into a round of cackles and then shoving Edward and saying, "That's _so _funny, E. You really shouldn't bite the hand that can make you cum." _What the hell! If Jessica's hand gets anywhere near Edward's manhood, I'm going to drag her by her hair into the ocean!_

"Jessica! Edward just told you he didn't want anything to do with your bitch butter, so I think you need to chill the fuck out and quit trying to spread yourself around like a drunk whore," I demanded.

"Oh, whatever, Bella! Like you're not doing the same fucking thing! It's _so _obvious you are like throwing yourself at him!" _Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch! What the hell is her problem with me?!_

"Jess, I think you really need to get your ass up and come with me to the bathroom for a minute," I stated. I knew she needed to sober the fuck up and I needed her away from Edward. She's obviously just going to keep running her mouth, and she definitely needed to fix her make-up that was smeared on her face. Even if she was trying any way possible to get Edward to notice her, including calling me out, I did feel bad for her…in a way. And I really did have to use the bathroom.

"You go ahead," she mumbled without taking her eyes away from Edward. "I'll keep Edward company while you're gone," she laughed as she started rubbing her leg against his. _What the fuck are we now, bears rubbing themselves against trees trying to mark their territory?! _Edward looked at me uncomfortably, his eyes begging me for something I couldn't understand yet.

"Whatever, suit yourself. I'm not playing games," I grudgingly replied as I put my hands on either side of me and attempted to lift myself up off the couch without putting any weight on my left foot. Before I could even get myself all the way up, Edward jumped up and had his arms around my waist, lifting me up off of my feet.

"Here, I'll help you, Bella," he informed with a caring smile as he draped my left arm over his shoulder and guided me toward the restroom, allowing me to use him as a crutch. It was a completely sweet gesture, but I suppose it may have just been his 'help the wounded' complex since he did want to be a veterinarian after all.

"Um, thanks. That's really nice."

"Of course, it's my pleasure," he replied. "Here, I'll hold that," he said as he took my phone and wristlet out of my hand and slid them into his pocket.

"Thanks," I said again.

After a few seconds of silently making our way across the VIP room to the corridor with the restrooms, I spoke up, "So it looks like Jessica is totally into you…" I purposely left that statement hanging just to gauge what type of response he'd have.

He sighed and ran his other hand through his hair again. _Jesus H. Christ, how I wanted to do the same thing and just shove my hands into his hands and hold on tightly! _

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. She's always been like that. I'm just not into her like that though, which I obviously tried to explain to her, but she's just really wasted and I'm sure I'll have to explain it again at some point," he replied as he turned and wrapped both arms around me tightly and looked down into my eyes smiling. _Oh, holy fuck. He smells like a fucking dream. His cologne combined with his muscular arms wrapped around me is clouding my brain functionality and seriously about to make me ovulate. _

"Yeah," was all my idiot brain could formulate as a response.

"She's not my type," he all but fucking moaned. _Oh my god, that voice! Tone down the sexiness, Edward!_

"So, um, what's your type then?" I managed to croak out after clearing my throat.

He shrugged, and looked away for a moment before turning back to me. "I prefer confident brunettes with silky hair and a sparkling energy behind their eyes that makes me question how they see the world, and who can turn every head in the room with just their presence, a girl who is carefree and doesn't take life too seriously and isn't afraid to take chances, and _most_ importantly," he paused as I hung on his every word, "A girl that loves some damn lingerie."

I let a small laugh escape at the last part, but the rest of what he had just said was starting to register and I felt my stomach turning topsy-turvy an my heart race a thousand beat per second. "Oh really?" I pretended to think for a moment, playing in his game. "So basically you're in love with Kim Kardashian, huh? Well, that's cool. I think she spends more time in Miami than here, but I'm sure you could snag her if you wanted."

His grin widened and his emerald green eyes sparkled a mere few inches away from mine. "A, nobody said anything about love, and B, you know damn well I wasn't talking about Kim Kardashian. I don't think I'm _her _type. I had someone else in mind," he laughed as he continued to stare at me with a slight grin upturning across his face.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to be in thought, but couldn't hide my laughter anymore as he pushed me lightheartedly.

"God, you're sexy when you screw with my head," he groaned confidently before pressing his lips against mine. I was stunned for a second, but eventually responded as his tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I moved my hands up, resting one along the base of his neck and fisting the other in his hair, grasping and tugging gently.

I opened my mouth, granting him entrance, and our tongues mingled with both passion and precision. It was actually surprisingly sensual and controlled…more surprising considering how much alcohol we'd consumed. My hands caressed his neck and grasped firmly in his hair with a forceful intensity, as his fingertips pressed firmly into the small of my back and wrapped around the back of my neck.

I rocked my body into his, wanting so much more, and he responded back by taking two steps and pressing me up against the wall. His lips were so soft and warm, and the way he moved his tongue could only be classified as skillful artistry. His taste, oh my god his taste. It was the perfect mixture of man, peppermint, and alcohol, each combining into this sensual concoction to rile me on. I heard a low moan emit from him, which fueled my wanton desire more as I pressed into him harder and continued kissing him for what seemed like only a few seconds, but could have been hours in actuality.

Everything about this kiss was turning the times. I'd been kissed many times, but nothing like this, nothing that I wanted to shove into a keepsake box and pull out and remember for all times. He was so soft and gentle with such an air of need, perfect sensuality with the perfect hint of something ultimately sexual and animalistic.

With every nibble he preformed on my lower lip I was unable to control the whimper I elicited. Unknowingly, this kissing god in front of me was making me want him in ways I never thought possible. I'd never been so turned on, so ready to throw out all rules, and moral values, assuming I had any to begin with, out the window.

I ran my hand down the side of his face, and slowly pulled away, giving him a soft peck, when I heard heels clicking against the tile floor in our direction. He leaned his forehead against mine, gave me a small kiss against my head and then removed himself from our entangled position.

We were both breathing heavily as Rose turned the corner. "There you two are! Oh my god! Have you two been fucking in this god damn bathroom all night? I know its VIP and all, but that's still pretty fucking disgusting. And seriously though, the condo is like five minutes away. Get in the fucking car and go home if you're gonna get it on! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Rose ranted the second she approached us. The words were coming out of her mouth so fast, all I could do want laugh. She didn't leave a second for either of us to respond.

"What?" she sneered, glancing in between both of us.

"Damn, Rose. Jump to fucking conclusions much?" I laughed. "No, we weren't having sex in the bathroom. He was just helping me get to the bathroom, because of my foot being hurt." I looked over at Edward and he had an unreadable expression on his face... _Was that fear? Was he scared of Rose?_

"Humpf, whatever," Rose replied. "Are you coming then?" _What? What the hell does that mean? No, I'm not cumming. We were only kissing. Well, maybe if she hadn't interrupted…._

"She was just about to go inside," Edward answered. _Oh! Coming _inside the bathroom! _I get it now!_

"Oh, uh, yeah," I replied as Rose put herself between Edward and me and let me lean on her just as he had. I glanced back at Edward as Rose pushed open the bathroom door.

"Thanks. We'll be back out there soon," I called over my shoulder. He nodded and started making his way down the hall.

"How's your foot?" Rose asked.

"Fine, it only hurts a little."

Rose helped me through the heavy wooden door, and I plopped down on the golden chenille chaise that was closest to us. The walls were decorated in an ornate red and gold paisley design that gave it an aura of elegance, with large crown molding and very elaborately decorated framed art lining the walls. It was a very beautiful bathroom, and my mind wandered to what Rose had actually claimed Edward and I had been doing a few minutes earlier. _If I was going to do it in any bathroom, one this clean and nice with a comfortable chaise in the sitting area definitely wouldn't be a bad choice._

"I take back my previous comment. Doing it in _this_ bathroom isn't disgusting. Much less sleazy than when Kevin the Gucci model bent me over the counter at that New Year's Eve party at some hotel downtown. He forgot to lock the door, so it got awkward for a few seconds when a group of girls attempted to come in," Rose claimed as she looked around the room.

We both burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what really would've happened if Rose hadn't interrupted us. _Would we have done it in here? Would I have let him take it that far? _And I really knew the answer. No. No, I wouldn't. As much as I'm an avid fan of the male species—and especially the fuckhot male species like Edward—I wasn't the random hookup type. Yeah, I made out with a lot of guys, but when it came to getting seriously intimate, I wouldn't allow myself to get played or taken for a ride and then dropped off abruptly the next morning. And I could only imagine that's _exactly _all Edward had in mind…especially if he was so eager to just fuck me in a club bathroom. _But I was pretty damn eager myself…I'm not confident I would've had the willpower to stop when his hands were on me._ He seemed like a guy that had girls throwing themselves at him every time he breathed their way, and I doubt he really turned all of them down—well, except Jessica. This was even more evident in the fact he had some slutty girl straddling him just a mere few hours earlier.

"Is it safe to sit down?" Rose asked, gesturing toward the chaise I was planted on.

"Yeah, I'm sitting down aren't I?! Why the hell wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I just don't want to be sitting where in some jazzy concoction from where you and Edward were just fucking, for crying out loud!" Rose laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up! I told you we didn't do anything!" I replied with a slight distaste.

"Yeah, you said that. But there's a difference between you spouting some bullshit and me actually believing it, Bella. I _know _you did something. It's written all over your face," she informed as she propped herself up on the sink counter and looked down on me smiling. "Now _spill _the deets before I go crazy!"

I laughed, "Wellllll, okay, so we _may _have kissed in the hall before you walked up. Oh and P.S. I am pretty pissed at you for interrupting." I couldn't hide the Cheshire grin that spread across my face as I relayed the exciting news to Rose.

"Oh. My. God. I fucking _knew _it! You are _soooo _gonna screw Alice's brother tonight!" Rose excitedly cried out, leaping off the counter and bounding over to me. "Way to go, Bella! He is one hot piece of man…and he's kinda picky about who he dates too, so you obviously worked that shit!" she squealed as she grinned and bounced around excitedly.

"Dude, just because we kissed doesn't mean we're gonna screw…and it sure as fuck doesn't mean we're gonna _date _for crying out loud! And really, I don't know what to think about it. But he _is _seriously hot as hell, and he's sweet. But he's Alice's brother, and we're all staying in the same condo all summer. How seriously messed up is this whole situation?!" I groaned.

"Bella, listen to me. This summer is about us having a fucking blast. And if that means hooking up with the hot-as-hell roommates we were blessed to be staying with, then who the hell are we to say no?! I mean, even Alice is planning on getting some from Jasper!"

"Jasper? Really? That's awesome!" I admitted.

"Yeah, but don't say anything to Edward. I'm not sure how they're gonna break the news…if they even plan to."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, but she was also even toasting shots of Patron Platinum to you turning Edward's world upside-down," Rose informed. "I think she's really giddy about the thought of you and him together."

"I haven't turned anything upside-down, Rose," I sighed.

"Bella, don't be stupid! Really! Edward fucking Cullen does _not _act that damn considerate of a girl. Hell, he hardly pays attention to most of them. You're different, and he's totally noticed. How long you keep his attention, I don't know, but if you don't go along for the ride while you can, I will seriously start to question your sanity."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. Maybe he was totally into me. Maybe it _would _be something good, and not be awkward the rest of the summer. But I mean, hell, this was only the first night. What if next week I met someone else? What if he ignores me tomorrow and brings back some other girl? What if I don't fucking think about any of that and just live in the moment? If I don't put my heart out there, he can't break it. But that's not to say my heart and my vagina are one in the same!

"Rose, you are totally fucking right! Who the fuck cares! We are going to have one fucking wild ass summer that we'll remember forever. No more overthinking shit!" I declared.

"Hells yes, biatch! I love you when you get all riled up and shit!" Rose laughed.

"Love ya too. Now help me over to the toilet damnit! I seriously have to pee so fucking bad!"

"Oh yeah, no problem," Rose giggled.

* * *

**AN: And the night continues…or is it just beginning? Any theories on how it's all gonna go down and what's to come in the light of day? Fave parts?**

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews religiously and those that have just started reading my lil fic and who are letting me know that you like it! Reviews make me want to write. They're the biggest motivators, so even if it's short, it'd mean a lot to me if you took the time! Thanks bb's! Until next time…**


End file.
